


Deja vu

by billiebongvilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 58,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiebongvilla/pseuds/billiebongvilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Nicholas Rush and the crew of the Destiny stumble onto a planet where the inhabitance hold Nicholas in high esteem, very high. The events that follow lead to an unexpected path of hope and self discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think Rush deserves a happy ending, and although the cross over thing with Belle tends to be frowned upon, believe me when I say that the ends justify the means.

Chapter One: Prologue 

Rush sat alone in the darkness of his quarters. Spending any more time in that damned infirmary would drive him insane. He needed time to think and Greer was getting on his nerves. The swell of testosterone in that marine was enough to challenge Rush’s gag reflex.

Grabbing his radio, he thought for a few moments and pressed the call button, “Eli, where are you?” Two short seconds passed with no answer, “Eli, this is Rush, come in.”

“What… is it?” Eli was tired. He had been up all night trying to calculate the effects different types of stars would have on Destiny’s varied levels of shield capability.

“I need you to meet me in my quarters… NOW. Rush out.” He tossed his radio back onto the table and raked his fingers through his hair.

Eli looked up at Brody and shook his head, “Keep your radio on, just in case. He might still be a little unpredictable.” He shook his head and powered off his console.

Rapping lightly on the door, “Rush, it’s Eli.” As if anyone else would be knocking on this door. When there was no answer, he knocked again, “Rush?” still nothing. “I’m coming in,” he pressed the button and scanned the room. 

Rush was lying unconscious between the chair and small table, glasses and notebook in his hands.

“What the…” Eli hurried to the man barely breathing on the floor. “Rush, ah come on, wake up.” He lightly smacked his cheek and kept watching for signs that he was coming to. “Nicholas!”   
Right when he was about to Radio for TJ, Rush grabbed his hand. 

“What the hell Eli?” He looked disoriented and tried to scope the scene.

“Wow! That sounds familiar, what did you do in the five minutes it took me to get here?” Eli grabbed Rush under his arms and lifted him to the chair. “Did you hit your head?”

Rush shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I had Parks write down some data on the quarantined memory. I was just looking through it, and-,” He took a deep breath and breathed out as he spoke, “I think I need food.” He looked up at Eli as if to say, what are you waiting for. “When you get back, I will go over what I have found.”

While Eli was gone, Rush chalked a few equations on the wall and tried to battle his dizziness. He scarfed down the bowl of food and two cups of water. “Take a look,” he gestured to the wall and waited for Eli to respond.

“Reinstated consciousness? Hypo-animation?”

“Very good Eli, does it look viable to you?”

“Well, if there was a body, a consciousless body, capable of sustaining life, it would have to be a-,” He shook his head, 

“A what Eli?” 

“No, I will not help you murder someone, so you can no longer feel guilty. I won’t.”

“Of course not, I’m not talking about murder.” His tone was irritated and he shook his head. “Someone would need to go through something like hypothermia, yes?” Eli nodded, “simple then.”

“Simple? More like unethical. You can’t make someone freeze to death, it’s not right.” 

“Eli, just listen. What if someone was on the verge of death and ‘chose’ to give their body for this experiment? This is all I’m saying. If we could find a way to subthermiate and sustain the living tissue, I’m sure we could study the effects that this state would have on illness or disease.”

“You want me to figure out how to upload an entire consciousness into a subthermiated body, without causing the core temperature to fluctuate,” a smile tugged at Rush’s lips, “plus, make sure that the consciousness data is not corrupted or lost in the transfer?”

“I knew you’d get it.” Nicholas grabbed the notebook and slapped it against Eli’s chest, “thank you.” 

Eli reached up to take the notebook and shook his head. “I can’t even guarantee that it will work. Plus, where are we going to find someone on the verge of death?”

“One thing at a time, this data will no doubt take you the better part of two weeks, let me know when you’ve come up with something.”

“What are you going to-,”

Rush cut him off, “that’ll be all Eli.” 

When Eli tried to speak again, Nicholas gestured to the door. Shaking his head, Eli mumbled something under his breath and closed the door behind him. 

-+-

About nine days had past when Rush called Eli and Brody to explore some compartments of the ship. The two men walked about bickering until they came to find Nicholas ready to open a door. “This is the last room in this corridor.” 

As he spoke, the door opened and revealed two rows of smaller compartments. Eli walked through the door and was just about to start pushing buttons when Rush stopped him. 

“We must analyze first. Proceed with caution and all that.” He turned to leave and headed towards the bridge. 

Eli and Brody stayed behind, Rush knew they would, in fact he planned on it. Eli started pushing buttons and Brody was exploring the inside of one of the compartments. Suddenly the door closed and Brody was trapped. Eli was frantically trying to open the door when he saw that Brody was being encased in catatonic hypoexistance. No matter what he tried, he could not reverse the situation. Promising to come back in the morning, he left all of his things and tried to get some sleep.

“Hello Eli, come in,” Rush called on the radio.

“Yeah?”

“Good morning, is, uh, Mr. Brody with you?” He smirked knowing good and wel that he was still frozen. 

“Yep.”

“You two are supposed to be in the control room running diagnostics. Where are you?”

“Uh, just getting a bite to eat.”

“Yeah well hurry up. It’s not the most glamorous work but it has to be done.” He sniggered at the little lie Eli had told him and released Brody from the catatonic hold. 

The two men rushed to the control room and started working immediately. Rush pulled Eli aside and told him exactly what the rooms were and that they would greatly assist them in keeping a participant alive while they continued their research.


	2. Seuphantos

Chapter Two: Seuphantos 

“Colonel Young, we have a bit of an issue, could you come to the gate room ASAP?” TJ radioed.

“On my way.” The Colonel looked at Rush and headed quickly out of the control room. “If we need you, we will radio.”

“Oh I’m sure you will Colonel.”

As he entered the gate room, Eli went over to him, “Sir, we sent a kino in to scope the planet and this is what we are seeing.” He held the screen up and Young furrowed his eyebrows. On the screen were several bodies lying face down as if worshiping the wormhole. 

“Turn the kino, let me see the gate.” Eli did as he was told and nearly dropped the remote. The event horizon reflected the image of a man giving a striking resemblance to none other than Nicholas Rush. “How much time until we jump to FTL?”

“Thirteen hours Sir.” 

“Well Rush, you were right, we need you in the gate room immediately.” Young turned to face Eli, “What the Hell is that?” 

“Well, it, uh, seems to be a… Rush-,”

“A Rush what?” Nicholas walked into the room and smirked at the Colonel. 

Eli showed him the feed from the kino. Rush brought his hand to his chin and stroked his beard. “Rush, what is this?”

“Well it seems there is intelligent life on this planet after all.” He turned and started to suit up. 

“Whoa whoa whoa Rush, where do you think you’re going?” Young grabbed his arm and turned him so that they were facing one another. 

“Well, gonna give the people what they want.”

“Cut the crap Rush. You knew this was going to happen. How?”

“Did I?” he shook his head, “look, I am simply going to go in and find out who or what they think I am. If you want your team to join me, then fine, but let’s get on with it.” 

“TJ, Scott, and Eli, you’re with Rush. If backup is needed we will keep the gate open for as long as we can.” 

Rush was the first to walk through the gate. He moved slowly down the ramp and approached the first prostrate person. When the kneeling man looked up to see who had come through, he nearly fell backwards. 

“Oh Savior. I am not fit to be in your presence. Please my Lord, spare my life.”  
Rush held his hand out to help the man to his feet, “I donno what this is about, but please, I am quite interested in hearing your version of the tale.”

“Yes, yes of course.” The man’s voice was shaking and he could barely breathe.

There were about thirty other people who had been kneeling at the gate. He bid them all to rise and head back to their homes. The man who he first met told him of the prophecies written in ancient on the walls of their buildings and the pillars of the courts. It was written that he would come and take their Princess as his bride and lead them all to ascension. 

Rush listened intently as the man finished the tale. “Who is this Princess? How did you know that I would come through the gate?”

“Gate my Lord?” Rush turned and gestured in the direction he’d come from. “Oh, the pool of transition. Yes, that too was written.” The man looked confused, “Our Princess awaits your arrival.”

“Can you show me these ancient writings?” 

“Yes of course, we will pass them on the way to the Palace.” 

“Lieutenant, this is Rush, they are taking me to see their prophecies. Talk to the inhabitants about the supplies we need. I will meet you back at the gate. Rush out.”

The two men walked through a glorious courtyard that reminded Rush of the Grecian gardens. Every brilliant white pillar was covered with ancient script confirming everything he’d been told.   
There was one pillar missing at the top of the five step dais.

“What has happened to this pillar?” Rush asked, but when he looked to where the other man had been standing, he was gone. In his place was a slight, chestnut haired angel. She stood staring at their Savior with her lips slightly apart. “Oh, I, uh-,” He did not know what to say, he had never seen a woman more beautiful since his wife. He reached his hand out to introduce himself, “Rush, Nicholas Rush.”

The woman chuckled, “Yes, savior, I know who you are.” Of course she did, everyone here ‘knew’ him. “I am Princess Bellenova, Belle if you like.” She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I can’t tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you.”

“Well, I assure you that the pleasure is all mine.” Smiling, he brought her fingers to his lips and returned the greeting. “So,” He turned back to face the missing pillar, suddenly feeling quite nervous, “what has happened to this pillar?” 

“That has never been there as long as I can remember.” Running his fingers over the jagged remains, he could only see one word. “That is what the people have come to call you.”

Rush was completely taken aback by the name he read, “Seuphantos?”

“It means Father of-,” Rush nodded.

“Yes I am aware, Father of Ascension.” Rush shook his head and could not believe what he was hearing and seeing. “I don’t know where these prophecies have come from, or why they are here, but I am willing to discover all that I can.”

“We will hold a feast for your arrival. Then the people will make us husband and wife.” 

“The people?” Rush was sweating and constantly running his fingers through his hair, “it, uh, it is not, well, that is, I did not come here to find a wife.” He was so nervous that he could not make sense of his own thoughts. “If you wish to come back to Destiny with me, I have no objections, but I have no expectations either.”

Bellenova laughed and Rush saw a flush dawn her pale cheeks. “It is written that we will return to your ship directly after the ceremony.” She lowered her head and spoke softly, “Unless you do not wish it?”

Rush placed his hand on the woman’s elbow, “Oh, no no no, it’s nothing like that love. You are absolutely lovely, I, well we could take time to get to know each other.” He scoffed at how ridiculous his own words sounded. “Let’s go to this feast and take it from there, shall we?”

Nodding, the woman took his arm and guided him to the Palace. When they arrived, Rush saw Eli and both Lieutenants seated at a huge table covered in food. Eli and Scott were smiling ear to ear as they stuffed themselves with meats and cheeses. TJ gasped when she saw Rush arm in arm with a gorgeous woman. Leaning to the two men TJ sniggered, “is that really Rush?” The two men chuckled and shook their heads.

Bellenova deposited Rush at one of the throne looking chairs atop the high dais and turned to face the crowd. “People of Seuphantaria, I know that I speak for us all when I say this is the day we all have been eagerly awaiting. Seuphantos has finally come.” 

Eli was completely confused, “Seuphantos? They think Rush is the Father of Ascension. There will be no living with him after this, you know that right?’ TJ and Scott both shook their heads.

Bellenova continued her speech, “The man that sits next to me has proposed I join him on his ship, I agreed to his proposal so long as our ceremony was allowed to take place. Seuphantos has agreed, Sir Balnack, please come forth and recite.” 

A short bald headed man rose and climbed the dais to meet them. “Please rise with me,” the crowd did as he requested and Bellenova gestured for Rush to stand next to her. “People of   
Seuphantaria, do you wish Bellenova to wed Seuphantos?” An uproarious cheer of ‘AYE’ thundered through the Palace. “This is the will of the ancients, and the will of the people. I give you your savior and your princess, joined at last in prophetic unity and cosmic consciousness, snogg one another in acceptance of this union.” 

Rush looked curiously at his bride and whispered, “snogg?” She giggled and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Another uproarious cheer and then pillars flared and sparked. 

“To Seuphantos and Bellenova! Happiness and eternal consciousness!” Balnack declared and pushed the couple towards the crowd. They moved amongst the people, chatting lightly and toasting with flutes of bubbling wine. 

“Nicholas,” TJ called from across the room, “RUSH!” He turned sharply with an upset look on his face. 

“What is it?” His tone was sharp and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Nicholas, there is only fifty minutes left until Destiny jumps. I’m sorry but we have to go.” 

“Yes, yes soon.” He turned to his new bride, “Destiny is about to jump to FTL, are you ready to come with us?” Bellenova grabbed his hand and smiled. 

“It is written Seuphantos, I am to be with you.” Rush nodded and squeezed her hand.

“We must go now then.”


	3. Haunted

Chapter Three: Haunted

Back aboard Destiny, Eli regaled the crew with the strange happenings off world. Everyone was in awe of the beautiful woman that was now swooning over the workaholic scientist. 

Scott and TJ unloaded more supplies provided by the people of Seuphantaria, and they confirmed the story. Everyone was chattering, it seemed they all were in disbelief of these prophecies. 

Rush and Bellenova discretely left the gate room and started to tour the ship. Showing her the main areas of interest; the observation deck, the mess, hydroponics and the like, Rush filled her in on the day-to-day on Destiny.

“And where do you spend your days Seuphantos?” Belle looked up at her new husband and grinned sheepishly. “I would wager to say that you are not one for the ‘day-to-day.”

Rush sniggered, “Well, am I as transparent as all that?” Belle lowered her head and smiled.

“In your defense, my lord, I have been studying you most of my life.”

Rush was uncomfortable with the ‘savior’ and ‘my lord’ business. “Please Bellenova, call me Nick.”

Belle nodded, “alright, Nick then.” They both smiled and continued walking. “Call me Belle.” 

When they reached the bridge, Rush opened the door and gestured for Belle to enter. Her eyes lit up as she made her way to the captain’s chair. “So, this is where you sit.” Nicholas nodded and moved to stand by her side. “It is truly fascinating to finally see this. I have read all of our writings on this ship, but it simply does not compare to actually being here.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Rush was startled when she began to cough uncontrollably. “Belle, are you alright?” He grabbed her hand and tried to calm her. “Belle, what’s wrong?” The coughing died down and she shook her head.

“It’s nothing,” her words were breathless and strained, “I’ll be fine, now that I am here with you, I’ll be just fine.” 

Rush was confused, and although he wanted to press the matter, she was content to leave it at that. “Come, let’s get you to the mess, and get you something to drink.” Belle nodded and they left the bridge. 

As they entered the mess, they were met with applause and whoops. Everyone was yelling congratulatory remarks and smacking Rush on the back. Dr. Park took Belle by the hand and led her to a table that bore what looked like a chocolate cake. 

“Becker made you and Rush a special wedding cake.” Belle smiled at the woman, “oh, by the way, I’m Dr. Park.”

Belle reached out her hand gingerly, “Bellenova,” shaking her head, she corrected, “Belle, just Belle.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Parks gently shook her hand and went to usher Rush to the table.

“Thank you Dr. Park.” Belle moved to her husbands’ side and lowered her head. Rush addressed the on-looking crowd. “everyone, this is Belle, yes she is my wife, no you cannot hear the story and finally, thank you all for the greetings and the… cake.” 

With that the couple sat and began to eat. The crowd slowly dispersed until only a few remained. Rush shared his water rations with Belle and thanked Corporal Becker for the extra cupful. 

After they had eaten their full of the cake, Rush offered his arm for Belle to rise and walk with him. She reached up and stood slowly, “I am quite exhausted, can we retire soon?” 

Rush placed his hand over hers, “Oh, yes, yes of course. I believe there is an unoccupied room next to my own, unless you’d like to be closer to the mess, or we could-,“ Belle reached her hand up to silence his rambling. 

“I know that we hardly know one another, but we are husband and wife, seems a bit strange to not share quarters.” She smiled when Nicholas’ cheeks flushed pink. “What better way to get to know one another?”

Nicholas nodded and guided her to his, their quarters. Once inside, they were met with two large crates and a pile of lush blankets. 

Rush looked confused and turned to his wife, “Uh, I’m not sure what-,”

Belle smiled sweetly, “these are my things, I had my maid servant pack them for me and place them with the supplies your team requested. While we were eating, I asked Dr. Park to have   
them moved to your chamber, I hope that’s alright?”

Seeing the concerned look on her face, Rush quickly nodded, “No, yeah yeah, that’s, that’s fine.” He was too nervous and fidgeting ridiculously. “I’ve not shared quarters with anyone in quite some time. I donno quite how to-,”

Again Belle smiled so sweetly and innocently that his nerves seem to melt away. Reaching up to brush his hair from his face, she kissed his cheek. “This is going to take time my… Nick, and, so you know, I’ve not come to disturb or disrupt your work, it is quite important that you continue.” 

The closeness of her lips to his ear was causing his mind to cloud and he shuddered, “Yes, yes of course.” He took her hand in his and led her to the small couch. “Please, sit. I have many questions, as I’m sure you do as well.” Belle nodded and they both sat. 

They sat in silence for what felt like days, and Nicholas could stand it no longer. “Belle,” he turned to face the beautiful young woman next to him and grabbed her hand, “are you ill?” 

Her face went pale and lax, “how, how did you know?” Tears began to sting her eyes and she bowed her head.

“You said now that you are here with me, that you’ll be fine. What is it Belle? I am no healer.” She squeezed his hand and tried to meet his gaze.

“We must find the pillar, Nick, it will tell of our future.” 

“How are we going to find it? It could be anywhere, on any number of planets, it’s futile.” Nick shook his head and releasing her hand stood to his feet. “Please, Belle Just tell me what is wrong, perhaps TJ-,” Belle stood to join him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gently tugging him to turn and face her, she places her hands in his. “there is nothing that TJ can do, there is nothing anyone can do, except you Nicholas. It is written that you will lead me on the path I must walk, and …,” her voice suddenly becomes low and chaste, “it will not be easy for you to hear this.”

Nicholas does not need to hear the words, he lowers his head and lets out an exhausted sigh, “cancer…,” 

The whispered word hangs like a thick fog in the space between them. “Yes,” is the only word Belle can summon. Her throat is suddenly dry and the tears that merely threatened her eyes moments ago are now cascading down her cheeks. 

“No, no I won’t do this again, I can’t Belle, I-,” Releasing his hands she reaches up and cradles his face. 

“You must Nicholas, you are the only one who can. We have to find the pillar. We must.” The urgency in her voice tugs painfully at the haunted memories of his beloved Gloria. Shaking his head, he falls to his knees. 

“it’s too much, too painful, I- ,” There are no other words spoken as Belle kneels beside him. They are both sobbing and she moves to embrace him. Feeling helpless and disoriented, he returns her embrace. They remain in a crumple heap on the floor too long, to close and too vulnerable. 

As he regains his composure, he clears his throat, “You are exhausted, come, you can have the bed tonight.” He gently shrugs away from her hold and helps her to her feet. “We can continue this discussion in the morning.”


	4. Frustration

Chapter Four: Frustration

As soon as Nicholas knew Belle was asleep, he headed out to the bridge. Working would help to ease this feeling of uncertainty. As he poured over calculations and meaningless equations, his mind kept drifting back to the stranger in his quarters; this stranger he now called ‘wife’. 

What was he thinking? This lovely young princess asleep in his bed, it’s all too much, to close for comfort. Slamming his pencil into his notebook, he throws it across the room and groans. 

“This is not the same, Nicholas.” Glorias voice comes from behind him, “she can be saved. You must listen to her, don’t let your regrets over me lead you to more regrets. The pillar is within your reach.”

Nicholas turns to ask, “where,” but she is already gone. He rakes his hands through his hair in more frustration. “tell me where Gloria, don’t leave me… please.” He twists back around and slumps lower into his seat.

No matter how hard he tries, he cannot bring himself to focus on anything but Belle. Why would she think that he could save her? Why not seek an alien race or a logical form of treatment?   
This is all too much and he begins to lose his composure again. 

Teary eyed and emotionally drained, he heads back to his quarters. 

“Dr. Rush, do you have a moment?’ He turns to find Camille standing in the corridor behind him. 

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat,“yes, what is it?” There is an impatient and sharp tone to his words and she knows not to push that impatience. 

“How long will your … guest be staying aboard the ship?”

“What?” Confusion dawns across his face and he is suddenly defensive. “She’s my wife Wray, how long should she stay, a week, ten days?” 

“Oh come on Nicholas, you and I both know that this marriage is a sham, a desperate escape tactic forged by a clever escapee.” 

“How dare you? You’re out of line Wray. Now if you don’t mind, my wife is waiting for me.” He turns ubruptly and walks sternly away. How dare she make accusations, Belle has every right to be here. 

Nicholas reaches his quarters and finds that he is nervous about entering. Taking a deep breath, he presses the button and waits for the door to slide open. Upon entering, he finds Belle curled up on the small couch weeping. 

He hurries to her side and grabs her hand. “Belle, what is it, what’s happened?”

When she lifts her head, she meets his gaze with heavily reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. “When I awoke,’ her voice is hoarse and shaky from the sobbing, “well you weren’t here, and I thought I had offended you,” 

“Oh Belle, forgive me. I needed some time to think and I did not want to disturb you.” Brushing a strand of loose hair back behind her ear, he rests his hand on her shoulder. ”All of this is just happening soo fast, I was feeling rather overwhelmed and, well I just had to figure things out.”

Belle chances a weak smile and gains one in return. “Have you come to a conclusion on your figuring?”

“Yes, I think I have.” He stands and begins to pace the small room anxiously. “My personal regrets and fears have no place in the here and now. I will not let past failures motivate me or decide your fate.” 

She rises and pads across the room to join him. “Oh Nicholas, thank you, I promise to do whatever I can to not be in the way, and, well I don’t eat that much.” They both let out a weak chuckle and she hugs him tentatively. 

With a twinge of guilt and something that resembles desire, Nicholas returns her embrace loosely. “We can start searching for the missing pillar in the morning, but for now, we should try and get some sleep.

Breaking from their loose embrace, Belle begins to unpack some of her things. “I can take the couch if you prefer.” 

“That’s not necessary; the bed is big enough for two. I’m certain we can manage.” He feels a tug of relief when she giggles and moves to spread out her blankets. He grabs a corner to help her and smiles, “I, uh, I think I could get used to this.” When she looks at him with a questioning expression, he gestures to the blankets. This earns him another giggle and a faint blush across her cheeks. 

“These were the things I insisted be packed, I would be lost without their comfort.” They finish with the bed in silence and Belle holds her nightgown in fidgeting hands. “Could you, um-,”

“Hmm?” He looks up to see what she is holding, “oh, yes, yes of course.” He turns swiftly and removes his vest and over shirt. Pushing off his boots, Nicholas waits to hear her crawl under the blankets before turning around. He too crawls under the blankets and settles as best he can. 

Belle leans to turn out the light on the bedside table and brushes Nick’s arm. He shudders slightly and rolls to his side. They both lay facing away from one another trying not to let the other know that they are a bundle of nerves and tension. 

Belle knows that if it is left to this, neither of them will sleep tonight. She rolls over softly and tugs his shoulder. “Nicholas, this is ridiculous,’ she chuckles softly, “I know that this will take time, and I know you are prone to your routine…”  
He rolls to his back and stares up at the ceiling; he can’t quite uncoil the knot in his gut. “I am a difficult man Belle, and I apologize for my shortcomings. However, I am not opposed to sharing my quarters and my time with you.”

She realizes that this is a very hard thing for him to admit and leans to press the softest of kisses to his cheek. She brings her lips so close to his ear that he can feel her breath as she whispers, “thank you Seuphantos, I truly believe that our time together, our marriage, will be sacred, revered.”

He is sincerely touched by her words and places a hand over hers. “Thank you Bellenova.”

This moment is enough to calm the nerves and ease a bit of the days tension away. They both relax into a peaceful silence as they drift to sleep. 

Nicholas dreams of the blue aliens and shakes violently until he jolts up. Breathing heavily and completely disoriented, he recoils in fear when Belle reaches out to soothe him. 

“Shh Nicolas, it’s me Belle.” 

He quickly turns on the light and scans the room. “A dream,” he whispers, “only a dream.”

“Can you speak to it? Can I help?” The concern in her voice is genuine and it reminds him of when Gloria would comfort him. “I do wish it.”

“How much do you know of my time here on Destiny?”

“Nearly everything, there is only a weeks time or so when you were lost to us- a very stressful time for me- you were on a desert planet, then you were gone.”

“I was captured by the blue aliens, they wanted my knowledge of Destiny, but I was able to block their efforts of mind reading. It was a frightening time and I relive it nearly every night.”

Belle cups his cheek in her hand and tries to soothe him. “It’s over Nick, you are safe now, here with me.” She pushes his frazzled hair back and kisses his forehead. Handing him a cup of water, she continues to rub his shoulders and neck. 

Settling and feeling more safe than he has in months, Nicholas lays back and allows Belle to drape her arm over his chest. Instinctively he circles his arm around her and pulls her close.


	5. Stale Air

Chapter Five: Stale Air

The remainder of the night is spent in relatively peaceful sleep. When Rush wakens, Belle is already dressed and waiting for him to rise. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Rush groans and tosses aside the blankets. 

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart.” Her gentle smile and soft voice is enough to soothe his grouchiness. 

“Next time wake me please.” He nods to her and slips on his shirts and boots. “Please wait here while I speak with Young. I don’t plan on revealing our intentions of searching for this missing pillar, but I’ve got to tell him something.” Letting out an exacerbated sigh, he rolls his eyes and wearily stands to his feet. 

Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, he combs his fingers roughly through his hair. Belle moves across the room to meet him before he can leave. “Can we, uh, well I am a bit hungry, can we eat first?”

“Oh, yes of course. I am not used to eating much so you’ll have to keep me in line with all that.” They both chuckle and Belle wraps her arm in his as he presses the button to open the door.   
They walk arm in arm through the corridor to the mess. Belle is reluctant to say much to the others who sit eating. 

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Rush,” a cheerful voice comes from behind them. “How was your first night on Destiny Belle?”

They both turn to see Eli smiling at them. “Oh, it was fine, just fine. The air and artificial light will take some getting used to, but I like it here so far.” She smiles as Eli nods and heads over to sit with Chloe and Lieutenant Scott. 

Nicholas turns to face Belle, “Eli, he is well …he’s-,”

“Sweet,” She smiles shyly and nudges his ribs. 

“Not quite the word I was looking for, but alright, sweet.” The couple chuckles softly and finds an empty table. 

The sticky goop they are served brings a quizzical look to Belle’s face. “Protein?” 

“All the essential nutrients needed to sustain life. It’s not much but it’s what we have.” He finishes his rations quickly, “We often bring back fruits and other plants from planets we stop at that make meals more appealing. I’m sorry I cannot offer you more.”

“It’s fine, I had no expectations Nicholas.” She finishes her breakfast and they depart from the mess; once again arm in arm. “May I visit the observation deck whilst you are with Young?” 

“If you like. We will pass by there on the way to the Colonels quarters.” As they round the corner to the deck, Camille greets them at the door.

“Hello Mrs. Rush, Nicholas.”

“Camille,” Rush greets with impatience. It never fails that his blood burns with irritation whenever this woman is present. “I will meet you back here shortly.”

Belle leans up and kisses her husband’s cheek. “I’ll be here waiting.” 

As they part Camille can’t help but to notice the shy smile and light blush on Nicholas’ face. “So Mrs. Rush,”

“Belle, please.”

“Alright, Belle, how are you liking it aboard Destiny so far?”

“Its fine, apart from being curious, everyone has been very polite. I think the hardest part will be to get used to the stale air.” 

“Oh yes, we are all quite curious about your unexpected nuptials. Could you explain exactly how this came to pass?”

Belle is feeling a bit uncomfortable and scrutinized, but she is willing to try, “I will tell you what I can. My people have believed for decades, perhaps even centuries that Seu-, I mean Nicholas would come through the pool of transition and take our princess, me, as his bride. In doing so, he would lead our people to ascension, thus, saving our race.”

“I see, but are you not human? You said your race, are you different from us?”

“Physically we are exactly the same, but spiritually our… essence is much different.” Camille furrows her eyebrows and crosses her arms across her chest. “I know that this marriage must seem a sham to you and the rest of the crew, but it is foretold, I could no sooner stop it than stop the stars from shining.”

Camille nods and turns to face the large windows. “Where exactly is this prophecy written?”

“Everywhere on my home planet, the walls, the pillars, even etched on some of the tiles that make up the floors of my palace. I could not go anywhere as a child without seeing the words that   
foretold my entire life. Well, my life up until yesterday.” 

Camille turns back around to face Belle, “There was nothing written in these great prophecies of how your life with Nicholas would be?” She scoffs and continues, “from what I know of   
Nicholas, you got a pretty raw deal. He is a very… difficult man.”

“I know little of what our marriage will bring, but can you not say the same of most marriages?” Belle steps closer and joins Camille leaning against the railing, “I have seen Nicholas grow into the person he is today, I watched as he struggled financially working his way through college, and despite the loss of his father three months before receiving his doctorate, he finished second in his class.” 

“How could you possibly know this, you can’t be more than twenty five or so?” Camille raises a mocking eyebrow and Belle continues.

“I watched him closely as he began his work on the ninth chevron, knowing that this was the path that would lead him to me and my people. Then, I watched with a very heavy heart as he   
endured the aweful struggle his wife bared having cancer. This, Ms. Wray, is the largest contributing factor to Nick’s bitter and hard demeanor. You know little of him, and if you don’t mind   
I’d prefer to keep it that way.” Belle turns to see Camille try to hide the shocked look on her face.

“I can see you are devoted, perhaps naïvely so, but still devoted.” She turns and begins to walk away, “Nicholas is a lucky man.” 

The acid in Camille’s words is enough to turn Belle’s stomach and she moves to sit on the empty bench. Seconds later a warm hand is resting on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with her.” Belle smiles and turns to face her husband, “Ms. Wray can be a bit disconcerting, but I think you handled her quite well.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” 

“ I’m sure it’s a bit odd to have a practical stranger rattle off your most personal moments. I apologize, I should have told you first.’

“I got the gist of it from your palace walls and the conversation we had last night.” Belle lowers her head and turns away.

“This can’t be easy for you, but I promise not to spill your life to anyone else.” A smirk tugs at her lips, “She needed a good stern talking to though.”

Nicholas chuckles, “she needs a bit more than that if you ask me.” They both laugh weakly and head towards the door. 

“What did the Colonel say?”

“He asked me to pass on his congratulations to you, and then he gave us permission to stop at the next few viable planets in Destiny’s path.”

Belle dawns a scrutinizing look, “under what pretenses? There is no way he gave in that easily.”

“Clever girl. Well, I may have suggested that Destiny is in need of certain things that, according to the planet data base, these planets may be able to provide.” He smirks and gives her a wink, “gullible to say the least.”

Belle feigns anger and swats his arm, “Nicholas! What if we come back empty handed, or worse, what if we succeed? How will we explain the pillar?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.”

The couple walk arm in arm through the corridor chatting about the ancient design of the ship and venturing guesses as to how old the technology really is. When they reach the bridge,   
Brody and Volker greet them both and continue working.

“Anything remarkable I should know about?” Rush asks with disinterest.

Brody is the first to chime in, “Same old, just running diagnostics on the shield panels that encase the hydroponics dome. It seems we may be in need of an alloy that’s found in copper to sufficiently repair the damaged panels.”

“Yes, yes, I’ve already spoken to Colonel Young about that earlier, the next few planets in Destiny’s path may have what we need. Volker?”

“Huh?” Rush raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, well I’m just running through the hyper drive logs, did you know that the shuttles are capable of light speed travel?”

Rush stares at him with a blank expression, “Well, I think we can leave these two to it Belle, shall we?” Rush offers his arm to his wife and she giggles as they turn to leave. He’s not sure but he thinks he hears Voker murmur some unpleasant words as the door closes behind them.


	6. Within Your Grasp

Chapter Six: Within Your Grasp

As the couple make their way through the halls of the ship, Belle notices a faint humming behind them. She grabs Nick’s arm tighter and whispers, “I think we are being followed.”

Nicholas turns immediately and finds a kino right in front of his face. “ELI!”

“Sorry, sorry, Just thought you might want a video, you know, for your first real day being married.” Eli sees the irritation on Rush’s face and powers off the remote. “You’re so grouchy all the time, lighten up a little.” Eli starts to walk away then turns back, “Oh, by the way, I finished looking over those notes you gave me the other day, and with the new information on the stasis pods-,”

Rush cuts him off, “What new information?”

“Oh, didn’t Dr. Park tell you? She found a link between the hypoexistance and diseased tissue. She ran her findings past TJ and they both agree.”

“Agree on what exactly?” Rush’s tone is harsh and his words clipped.

“Well when Brody was, uh, accidently frozen, when he went in, TJ had been treating him for a bad rash on the tops of his feet, and when he came out, the rash was nearly nonexistent. Now, its gone altogether.” Eli reluctantly finished his thought, “it seems you were right after all.” 

Rush ran his fingers through his hair, this new information was causing all kinds of thoughts to circle around inside his head. “So, what do my notes have to do with this?”

“Well, with this new information, I was able to pin point the exact calculation for,” Eli glanced at Belle and then back to Rush, “uh, you know.”

“It’s alright Eli, I had planned on talking to my wife about this eventually, may as well do it now.” 

“Ok, well I found out how to sustain a viable core temperature whilst uploading, and if I could figure out the precise moment when the diseased tissue is effected by the subthermiation, well   
we might be able to cure some, if not all, diseases.” 

“Well best get back to work then, eh?”

Eli rolled his eyes and sighed, “right, see ya later Belle.”

“Good-bye Eli.” Belle giggled and turned to face Nicholas. “Why are you so hard on him?”

“Best way for him to learn, I suppose.”

“He is rather brilliant, wouldn’t you say?”

“He is brimming with potential, yes, but he has much to learn, needs to grow up a bit.”

“Maybe so, but, he may learn more if he felt you were more approachable. Give him some time Nicholas, I think he will surprise you.”

Nicholas grunts and continues walking towards their quarters. “Is there anything else you’d like to do today? It’s getting close to lunch, we could eat if you like?”

“Actually, I’m not that hungry, I’d rather go to our chamber and, well maybe you can fill me in on exactly what Eli was talking about.”

They finish the short walk to their room in silence. Rush’s mind is still littered with all the thoughts from before. Could he, well, could Destiny cure Belle’s cancer? What of Mandy’s consciousness? Would her and Ginn remain in quarantine until someone on Destiny is near death? All of these things were front and center at the moment and he could not shake the feeling that Belle was keeping something from him.

When they enter the room, Belle instantly flops onto the couch and gestures for him to join her. Pressing the button to close the door, he takes the seat next to her

“So, tell me, what are you uploading?”

“You first Belle, I can tell there is something you are hesitant to share with me, either about your condition or something about this missing pillar.”

Belle lowers her head and takes a deep breath, “There is something, but-,”

Nicholas takes her hand in his, “Belle, you can trust me. I will not share your secrets with anyone. Believe me, I am quite good at being alone.” 

“Thank you,” she whispers and squeezes his hand, “I am not concerned for my own sake, I am afraid that you will not understand.”

“I cannot guarantee that I will, but I can say that I will do my best. Please Belle, what is it?”

“It’s the pillar.” She swallows hard and continues, “This morning before you awoke, I was just waking when I heard a sound. I looked to the corner it came from and I saw a man. He was bigger, chunky, with curly dark hair and brown eyes.”

“Franklin.” Rush whispered.

“What?”

“Dr. Jeremy Franklin. He, well he was transformed into the ships mainframe. Or at least that’s what appeared to happen. He was the first to sit in the Neural Interface chair. He sacrificed himself to save us from the blue aliens.”

“The same aliens that abducted you?”

Rush nods, “he became a part of Destiny so that he could bypass the code to fix the FTL drive.” Rush rests his head on his hands. “What did he say to you?”

“I thought when I first saw him, that he was a figment of my imagination. I closed my eyes and wished him away. When I opened them and he was still there, I went over to him. He pressed his finger to his lips to shush me and whispered, ‘the item you seek, the pillar, it is within your grasp’, then he disappeared.”

Nicholas furrows his eyebrows and looks at her questioningly, “within your grasp? Are you certain that is what he said?” Belle nods and returns his questioning gaze. “Gloria, she appears sometimes as well, she said the same exact thing to me.” 

They sit in disoriented silence for several long moments. When the tension becomes too much to bare, Nicholas rises and begins to pace the small room. Murmuring incoherently to himself,, he suddenly stops, “Here!” he exclaims startling Belle from her musing, “It has to be here, on the ship.” 

Belle hurries to his side, “what? You think the pillar is here on Destiny? How?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. Belle,” he grabs her shoulders avidly. “could you see me all the time? That is, when I would go off world, through the gates, could you see me?”

Shaking her head with wide eyed concern, “No, only when you were on the ship. Nicholas, what are you thinking?”

“The pillar, it has to be the connection!”

Understanding dawns as she begins to smile. “Yes, yes of course, but where? You have been aboard this ship for over a year now, and you have not come across it?”

“There are still several areas of the ship that we have not explored, several ancient crates that have never been opened… military you know, they like to give their orders.” Belle glances down at his still grasping hands, “Oh, oh forgive me,” he releases her and turns away before she can see his blush.

“Well I guess we have some work to do, but first, you have a story to tell.”

Feeling the flushness fading, he turns back to Belle, “Well, let’s just say that Dr. Franklin is not the only consciousnessthat has been uploaded into the ships memory.” 

“Mandy, I mean, Dr. Perry, and the Lucian girl, what was her name?”

“Ginn,” Nicholas replies, “we uh, we had to quarantine them, there was a malfunction-,”

“Yes, I remember the crew being very distraught, I was as well. When they could not get you out of the chair-,”

“Could you, I mean, did you see me? That is-,” feeling flushed again at the memory of the time he and Mandy spent together, he could not find the right way of asking. 

“I could only see you in the chair, and Eli working franticly to free you.” Seeing the flush and distressed look on his face she assured him, “perhaps that is a story for another time.”

Nicholas clears his throat and nods, “perhaps, at any rate, we are looking into viable transference of a consciousness into a conscious-less body. I do hope we succeed, for Eli’s sake.”

“He loved her?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“And you Nicholas, you loved Dr. Perry?” Her voice was shakey and far too quiet.

“I did.” He whispers and once again turns away. “She was a great support to me when Gloria passed, I will always hold them both in my heart.” Belle could tell that this conversation was making him uncomfortable.

“So, where should we look first?”


	7. Breaking the Ice

Chapter Seven: Breaking the Ice

Nicholas rummages through the drawer in his bedside table , his makeshift closet and his pack. Throwing everything that wasn’t what he wanted across the floor. 

“Nicholas,” Belle breaks his concentration, “what are you looking for?”

Raking his hand through his hair,, he groans, “My bloody flashlight, I know it was in here two days ago. If Eli took it again I am-,”

He watches Belle crawl onto the bed and pull the light from within the folds of the blankets. “I grabbed it after seeing Dr. Franklinso I could find my things without disturbing you.”  
“How did it end up underneath the blankets?”

A light blush rises in her cheeks, “after I gathered my things I got back on the bed and well, your feet were sticking out of the blanket. I thought I saw scars-,”

“You were looking at my …feet?”

The quizzical look on Nick’s face causes Belle to become quite anxious, “I’m sorry my lord, I was concerned and thought I might be able to help. Please forgive me.”

Nicholas lets out a snigger, “you don’t need to apologize, Belle.” He laughs again, this time with more life. Soon she joins him in the small bout of laughter. Nicholas looks at her reddened cheeks and her rosy lips. “You are quite beautiful Belle, especially when you laugh. I will have to see to that happening more often.”

The redness in her cheeks deepens as Nicholas reaches to brush her hair away from her face. “I like it when you laugh too, Nick.” They share a short comfortable silence; her looking at him and him looking at his hands. She hands him the flashlight and clears her throat. “We should probably start looking.”

“Yes yes. I have a few ideas of where to start.”

As the two walk through the corridor, they are met by Lt. Scott and Chloe. “Dr. Rush,” Scott greets, “Belle, it’s good to see you again.”

“And you Lieutenant.” Rush grabs her hand and gestures towards Chloe.

“Belle this is Miss Armstrong, I don’t think you’ve had the opportunity to be formally introduced.”

“It is a pleasure Miss Armstrong.”

“Chloe, please,” the two women smile brightly at one another, “Oh! Congratulations on your marriage,” she glances between the two of them, “I’m sure you will be very happy together.”

Rush nods his thanks and Belle smiles again, “Thank you Chloe. I look forward to seeing you again soon.” Chloe smiles and turns back to Matt as they stroll away.

“She seems quite lovely.” Belle interjects as she squeezes Nick’s hand.

“Yes, she has been through much since coming aboard this ship. I can’t help but to feel somewhat responsible for her., like a sister, or daughter even.” Nick makes a strange face and changes the subject. “There is a room near the stasis pods that is jam packed with ancient crates, I thought we’d start there.”

Belle nods and follows quietly. She wonders why Nicholas clams up when it comes to showing that he cares for people. She knows he is a good man, driven yes, but still he has a good heart.   
They round the corner to the rooms containing the stasis pods and Belle stops, gasping in awe.

“What is it, are you alright?”

“I have not seen this before, when your team searched these corridors, my people knew you were close to our planet so I was being prepared. They forbade me to watch any longer, for fear of repercussions. I can’t see why, but it is what it is.” 

Rush nods and escorts her through the hall. “These are the pods themselves, quite unique and as you can see, very advanced. When we stumbled across them, I was looking for something that I had found in the data base concerning regeneration. Needless to say, I have been a bit destracted since then.” They both chuckle and Belle enters one of the pods.

“They are much bigger than I would have thought. Were the ancients large beings?”

Nicholas shrugs and feigns disinterest, “No larger than us I would imagine.” He raises an eyebrow and moves to the control panel next to the open door of the pod. “Do you wish to be frozen wife?” A smile tugs at one side of his mouth.

Belle hurries out of the pod and with a seductive smile, jeers him in the ribs. “You wouldn’t.”

Returning her playful smile he laughs, “Wouldn’t I?” Nicholas begins to feel a warmth of affection growing towards this stranger he calls wife. It is a pleasant feeling but altogether frightening. His smile fades and he turns to leave the pod room. “we should start looking, it is getting late.”

Belle’s smile also fades and she follows him to the corridor. Feeling like she has crossed a line, she looks at him with an apologetic expression, “Nicholas, I didn’t-,”

He holds his hand up to stop her and shakes his head, “No no, it’s not,” he groans in frustration and brings his hand to lift her chin. “It’s not you, Belle. This is all quite overwhelming and I am trying to make sense of it. I just need time.”

“But you’re worried we don’t have it, aren’t you?” 

The question hits him with ferocity and his breath catches in his throat. In the past few months he has relived the loss of his wife and experienced the loss of his closest friend and recent lover. The pain of these losses is just too fresh and nearly too much to bare. If he lets himself feel for this lovely woman at his side, the chances for more pain and loss are just too great. 

Lowering his head, he turns from her gaze and concedes with a whisper, “Yes, time has never been my friend.” Moving down the hall, he stops at the door to the storage room. Pressing the button, he gestures for her to follow him inside.

The room is very dark. There are no windows and only one air vent that has a small blinking light next to it. Rush mentally notes that the light is green, signaling that the vent is working proberly. He shines his light around the room and finds a second flashlight sitting on one of the crates.

“Eli or Mr. Brody must have left this when we were here last.” He picks up the light and makes sure it is working before handing his off to Belle. Gesturing to one of the unopened crates, “would you like to do the honors?”

Belle smiles weakly and moves to the crate. The lid lifts without effort and she sighs in relief. “Looks like records of some sort.” She digs deeper into the bin and finds nothing but stacks of thick paper with endless ancient script. She replaces the lid and her and Rush carry it to the other side of the room. The next crate is the same, and the next and the next.

After digging through ten crates of the same, Belle lets out an exhausted sigh, “These are all the same. I think the script is referring to the subjects that first entered the stasis pods. The ancients must have thought it was quite valuable, taking the time to make hard copies of the information.” 

“Well I know what Eli will be doing for the next few months.” Nicholas chuckles and Belle rolls her eyes. 

“Slave driver.” The comment earns her a smirk and it warms the chill of distance she had been feeling between them. In that moment she decides that she is not going to change her approach in breaking down the wall her husband has built up. If Nicholas chooses to lock himself away from her, so be it, but she will not live in fear of getting too close. Life is for the living and with the time she has left, live she will.


	8. Imitation

Chapter Eight: Imitation

Twenty more crates and they were finished with the roomful. All had held the same, stacks and stacks of ancient script, except one. The exception had held two spools of copper wire and a   
box of what appeared to be locking mechanism microchips. 

Nicholas watches as Belle leans against the wall with a disappointed expression on her face. “Don’t get discouraged just yet my dear, we’ve only scratched the surface.”

The endearment brings a smile to her face and she sighs, “I know, it’s just I had hoped that we would find other interesting things whilst we searched. There’s not many fun things you can do with copper wire and stacks of used paper.”

Nicholas chuckles and replaces the lid of the last crate they searched. “I suppose not. However, copper wire is in short supply around here, It will prove to be quite handy I assure you.” 

She nods and forces a weak smile, “So, where to next good sir?”

Nicholas can’t hold back his snigger and turns to face her, “Good sir?” 

She laughs at the bemused look on his face, “Yes, good sir. What’s wrong with that?”

“Belle you are simply a delight. I have not laughed this much in, well in a very long time. Your light heartedness is quite contagious.” He tosses his flashlight into his pack and flings it over his shoulder. ”Thank you.”

The smile she flashes his way is a mix of skepticism and amusement. “What can I say; you bring out the feistiness in me.” He laughs again and this time she joins him. “Dr. Rush, you never answered my question.”

“Hmm?”

Belle giggles, “Where are we off to next?”

“Oh yes, that. I figured one more storage room and then we’d call it a night.”

Belle nods and presses the button to open the door. “Could we stop by the mess on our way to the next room?”

Nicholas smiles, “Oh right, of course.” he moves to close the door and offers his arm to Belle. She takes it with a smile and they head towards the mess. 

Rounding the corner, Nicholas and Belle are both laughing hysterically. Master sergeant Greer and Dr. Park look at one another with bemusement, hurrying to clear their places, they leave as soon as they can. TJ and Camille on the other hand, sit staring at the couple as they take their seats. 

Belle leans and whispers while still giggling, “Why are they staring at us?”

“I don’t think they have ever seen me laugh.” He smiles and waits for Becker to bring their food. As they start to eat, Colonel Young’s voice comes across the intercom. 

“After several attempts at reaching Dr. Rush on his personal radio, I have resorted to drastic measures. Dr. Nicholas and Mrs. Belle Rush, would you be so kind as to join me in the gate room?… NOW!”

Rush shakes his head and turns on his radio, “Can it wait?”

Young’s voice comes across the radio, “No Rush , it can’t. Get down here. Young out.”

Rush and Belle abandon their meals and walk to the gate room in their now usual fashion, arm in arm. As they enter, Eli hands Rush the kino remote.

“This planet is entirely made up of copper alloy and magnesium sulfate. We may be able to take the plasma cutter and kino sled to bring back enough to fix the hydroponics dome plates.” Eli smiles at Belle and finishes his rundown, “The air is not breathable though, so we will have to suit up.”

“Why exactly do you need us to be here?” Rush furrows his brows and frowns at Colonel Young. “It seems Eli has this pretty much under control.”

“There is a second planet, we need a team assembled.”

Rush rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “You’ve never needed me to assemble your ‘teams’ before, what is really going on?”

“Fine, I want to know what the hell you have been doing all day, and why your radio was off?”

“What we were doing is none of any of your business, and as far as my radio being off, I simply forgot to turn it on this morning.”

“Right, and this has nothing whatsoever to do with your new… guest.”

“Excuse me? Guest? What exactly-“ Belle raises her hand to stop her husband.

“I apologize Colonel, I am naturally curious and I wanted to see what is to be my new home. I did not think Nicholas was needed today, so I asked him to show me around in more detail.” 

Young shakes his head and scoffs, “I see his sense of secrecy is already wearing off on you.”

Rush then interjects, “Alright, we are done here. Now if you don’t mind, my wife and I would like to get back to our dinner.”  
They turn to leave and Colonel Young calls from behind them, “Keep your damned radio on Rush.” The door closes behind them and they both shake their heads. 

Belle begins to chuckle as they walk back to the mess, “so many theatrics just to prove that he is still in charge.” 

Nicholas grins, “You should have seen him ten months ago.” They are laughing again as they enter the mess. This time it’s Volker and Brody who sit and stare. 

Belle whispers as they once again claim their seats, “If we’re not careful, people might start talking.”

“Oh, I’m quite sure they already have.” 

-+-

Another crate filled room near the bridge proves to be a dead end. This time the crates were full of blank paper; another much needed commodity. The final crate, however, was full of what appeared to be saw dust or something similar. 

Belle was about to plunge her hands into the shavings when Rush stopped her. “We don’t know what that is,” pulling on a pair of gloves and a small tube from his pack, he scoops a generous amount of the material into the tube. “Let’s run some diagnostics on it first. Shall we?”

Belle nods and clasps her hands behind her back. “Do you think it’s dangerous?”

“Most likely not, proceed with caution eh?”

She smiles and hands him the lid to the crate. “How long will the tests take?” 

He leans the lid against the wall and looks at the tube. “They are complete. This is a mix of aspen and pine shavings with small amounts of what looks to be plaster or perhaps marble. There are also traces of an unknown metallic resembling titanium.” Rush grabs another pair of gloves from his bag and hands them to Belle. She grabs them enthusiastically and with a huge smile.   
Nicholas smiles back, “slowly now.”

She cautiously buries her hands in the dust and feels around the best she can. “I don’t feel any-,” gasping suddenly when something solid seems to move under her fingers, she pulls her hands out immediately. “S-something moved in there.”

“What? Something moved?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Rush moves to take her position and plunges his hands into the crate. Pulling out a hollow cylindrical object, he brushes the dust away and places it onto a nearby table. “What’s this then?” he murmurs as he stares quizzically at the object. Giving it a gentle tap, he leans away as the object morphs into a ball and rolls rhythmically from side to side. “Interesting.”

Rush places his flashlight onto the table and turns to dig further in the crate. Retrieving three more of the small metal cylinders, he turns back to face the table. The metal ball is no longer there, in it’s place is a second flashlight, identical to the one Rush had placed there.

“Very interesting indeed.” Rush rubs the stubble on his chin and places the other cylinders on the table. “Hand me my pack please Belle.” She grabs his pack from the floor and holds it out to him. 

“Why haven’t the other ones changed?” 

“I suspect that I activated the first one somehow.” He rubs his chin again and tries to remember what he had done. Digging through his pack he brings out his radio. Rush removes the flashlight and puts the radio in its’ place. When nothing happens he gently taps the newly formed flashlight. Instantly the object morphs into an identical radio. 

Rush picks up the imitation and turns it on, “Shall we see if it works?” Belle nods with excitement and smiles. Pressing the call button he radios, “Mr. Brody, are you near the bridge?” They wait for a moment and Belle nearly jumps when a voice comes through.

“I am in the bridge. Why?”

“Could you join me in the storage room across the hall?”

Brody looks at Volker with raised eyebrows, “Uh yeah, I’ll be right there.” He powers off his console and heads over.

When Brody enters, Rush and Belle are placing several items onto the table and preparing to experiment. Brody clears his throat, “So, I’m here, what uh, what do you want?”

“Come closer Mr. Brody, my wife has made quite an interesting little discovery.”

Brody walks over to the table with his arms crossed over his chest. Rush hands him one of the cylinders and a kino remote. “Place the cylinder on that crate there, and place the kino remote next to it.” Brody does as he was told and steps back.

“Alright, neat…can I go-,” Rush leans closer and taps the cylinder. As it morphs into a ball and takes the shape of the kino remote, Brody leans closer, then looks at Belle. “Whoa! That really is neat. Does it work?”

Belle nodded, “Well, I don’t know about that, but the radio we called you from was one of the cylinders.” Brody smirked and picked up the Kino remote. He flicked it on and the kino came to life. 

“This is awesome! What else have you made?” 

Rush handed him the radio and gestured to his flashlight. “We did not try the flashlight, but I assume the outcome would be the same. Tapping the cylinder next to a protein bar Rush waited for the object to activate. It formed a ball and once again rolled from side to side. 

“Hmm,” Rush removed the bar and replaced it with a testing tube. The ball instantly formed an identical tube. “It seems they imitate only tools.” Nicholas passes a sly glance towards   
Belle, “These will most certainly be … fun.”

Belle smiles sweetly and nods, “certainly more so than copper wire.”

Brody suddenly feels like a third wheel and turns to leave. “Uh thanks for showing me these Rush, I will just get back to work then.”

Belle giggles and Rush nods, “good idea.” After Brody has gone Rush places the cylinders back into the crate and turns to Belle, “fantastic discovery my dear.” He grabs a marker from his pack and writes ‘Bellenovas imitators’ on the side of the crate. 

Belle is sincerely touched by the sentiment and she leans to kiss his cheek. She smiles at the light flush of his face, “I’m exhausted, can we go to our chamber now?”

Rush nods and closes the container.


	9. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) This chapter stems from the strange obsession I have with Robert Carlyle's feet. I give no apologies. lol :)

Chapter Nine: Sleepless

Once in their room, Belle readies herself for bed while Nicholas busies himself with nothing in particular. He was trying not to let the nervousness take hold, but it was a losing battle.   
Fidgeting, he removes his over shirts and boots then sits tensely on the edge of the bed. 

Belle grabs a book and a silver colored box from one of the crates containing her things. Placing the items on the end of the bed she moves to sit at his side. Her scent is nearly intoxicating and he can’t help but to breathe her in. 

They sit in silence for several long moments, Belle looking at Nicholas, his head down and eyes closed. Her fingers itch to touch his hair, his cheek, his hand. When she can stand the silence no longer, she whispers, “Seuphantos?”

“Yes?” He responds almost too quickly, nervously and it nearly startles her.

“Husband, may I have your permission to … touch you?”

His eyes snap open and he turns to look at her. Seeing only innocence and genuine care in her eyes he nods and whispers, “yes.”

She directs him to rest against the wall and to bring his feet up on the bed. Grabbing the silver box she opens it and removes a small pillow and a jar of what looks like blue slime. “close your eyes and just relax, this will be cold at first.”

Nicholas does as she says and leans his head against the wall. In the silver box there is a soft bristled brush that she dips into the jar. Nicholas breathes in a hiss as she rubs the wet substance onto the top of his right foot. “Alright?”

He nods and she proceeds to do the same with the left foot. When both feet are covered, tops and bottoms, Belle seals the jar and places it and the brush back into the silver box. She lifts his feet and places the small pillow underneath them. Looking up to confirm that his eyes are still closed, she leans down and begins to blow lightly. As the blue slime starts to glow and change color, Nicholas lets out a deep sigh. Seeing and hearing him relax brings a gentle contentment to her heart and she continues to blow. 

The ointment is now a dull glowing purple and Belle begins to rub it into his skin. Gently she works the tension of decades from his muscles. Sighing softly to herself, she closes her eyes and smiles.

“Belle?” She stops rubbing and quickly looks up.

“Have I hurt you?”

“No no, nothing like that, I just don’t understand why you’re smiling.” He leans forward and takes her hands in his. “No one has ever shown me such gentleness since Gloria. Even she was not as selfless in doing so.”

Belle frowns and pulls her hands away, “I did not intend to dredge up sore memories.” She rests her hands in her lap. “I simply wanted to care for your scars and ease your tension, please, forgive me.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, I was trying to thank you . You have shown me more peace and contentment in the past two days than I have seen in years. How Belle? How can you stay so sweet, so pure when-,” Nicholas lowers his head and frowns.

“When I’m dying?” He nods and turns away. “Nicholas, I have lived for many, many years, I have seen people come and go, both sick and well, and in my reckoning, life is life. Whether we are sick or not, we all must choose our paths, choose to be bitter and resentful, or choose to be at peace with the time given us. Every living thing comes to an end, we all will come to death that is, everyone but you and me”

Nicholas looks at her with a confused expression, “what do you mean everyone but you and me?”

“You are Seuphantos my Lord, you will save me, you will save yourself through ascension, and I will be sick no more, I will be dying no more. Those who choose to follow you, to learn from you will find this path as well, but it will start with me.”

Nicholas runs his fingers through his hair, remembering the prophecies he read on her planet. “What if I can’t? What if I fail and your time runs out?” 

Belle can sense the fear in his words, the bitterness of loss and her heart aches for him. “I believe you and Eli are currently working on that very issue, are you not? Nicholas please, we have time. We will find the pillar and it will aid you in this discovery. For now though, please, let me help you relax.” 

“Belle you are both wise and lovely, I cannot begin to express-,”

“Shh,” she grabs his feet once again and picks up where she left off, “just rest, please, let me care for you.” 

Nicholas does his best to relax, but all the gnawing thoughts in his head haunt every moment. How could this woman choose to be here with him instead of with her people? Exactly how old is she? How will this missing pillar help to guide his research? 

Eventually the rhythmic way she massages his feet lulls him to a peaceful rest. When Belle feels his body relax, she takes the small pillow from under his feet and places it back in the silver box. She gently pulls his legs down and wraps him comfortably into bed. 

He sighs contentedly and slips deeper into sleep. Belle places the silver box on the bedside table and grabs her book. Nestling her legs into the blankets, she rests her back against the wall and begins to read. 

-+-

Nicholas awakes in the early hours of the morning to the sound of gentle sobbing. Jolting up in the dark he whispers. “Belle?’ 

“I’m fine,” she answers quietly, “go back to sleep dear.” She sniffles and tries to regain her composure.

“Sweetheart, talk to me.”

“I-, I cannot,” She begins to sob again. 

“Please Belle, I told you before, you can trust me.” He reaches his arms out to cradle her and she crumples in his embrace.

“Nicholas, I am… I need to be strong for you. I need to not feel what I feel. It is as if your very essence is drawing me into you. I have never in my life imagined that this would be.” The tears are streaming down her cheeks and she buries her face in his chest.

“Oh Belle,” he smoothes her hair and gently caresses her back. “Emotion is strength my dear, and,” he pauses for a moment to decide whether or not to divulge the confession that is on the tip of his tongue. She looks up at him with reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. At that moment she could have coaxed any truth from his lips, or any lie for that matter. Then he caves, “Belle, you are not alone in this, I too have been fighting back emotions that I do not understand. Emotions that I have not wanted to let flow. Like it or not, we are in this together.” 

The torrent of her sobbing has ebbed and she takes a deep breath. Suddenly a coughing fit ensues and Nicholas hurries to grab his canteen. 

“Here, here Belle, drink this.” Belle takes the water and swallows hard. “Alright?”

“Better thank you.” She takes two more drinks and hands the canteen back. “Nicholas, will we be able to keep up the search without the Colonel getting upset?”

“I really don’t give a damn what he thinks, but so long as we keep the bloody radio on, he should be sated.” They both chuckle and he places the canteen on the bedside table. “It is early yet, we should try to get a few more hours of sleep.”

“Yes, of course.” They lay back beneath the blankets and this time she lays at his side and he circles his arm around her. “Good night Nicholas.”

“Good night Bellenova.”


	10. The Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to calm down in my life. Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter Ten: The Drop

A vivid nightmare startles Nicholas awake shortly after he had fallen asleep. He gently eases away from Belle’s sleeping embrace and stands staring out the window. The passing glow of blue   
FTL starlight is an odd comfort. He lets out a deep sigh and pulls on his shirt, vest and boots then scribbles a quick note to Belle:

‘Couldn't sleep, in the control room if you need me. Nick’ 

He quietly grabs his radio and heads out the door. Making his way through the corridor, he is somehow not surprised to hear Eli’s voice come across the radio,.

“Rush, are you awake? Come in.”

Nicholas groans and brings the radio up, “Yeah this is Rush, what is it Eli?” His voice is hoarse and heavy with fatigue.

“We have a bit of an issue, could you join me and Brody in the control room ASAP?”

“On my way already, Rush out.” 

He enters the control room and finds brody looking frazzled and Eli working maniacally on some equations. 

“What is this pressing issue?”

Brody laughs sarcastically and gestures to the screen, “Destiny’s power reserves have dropped about seventeen percent in the last hour. Soon systems will start to shut down, and we can’t pin point the reason for the power loss”

Rush looks to Eli for confirmation, he nods and shows Rush his findings. “Seventeen point six percent to be exact, not to mention, there seem to be no star systems within Destiny’s path for quite some time.”

Rush turns on a console and pulls up the map of Destiny’s plotted course. Zooming in on the galaxy that they are currently in, he moves to point out trajectories to Eli. “See, look here, these are the next three systems in our path, if we keep losing power, we’ll not make it to the next star.”

“Should we have the Colonel limit the amount of systems being used, I mean, at least until we can pin point what is draining the reserves?” Brody asks and turns to see Rush’s response.

Rubbing the stubble on his chin, he nods, “that’s as good a place to start as any I suppose.” He turns and looks at Eli, “have you ran a diagnostic on the shields in hydroponics since Volker   
fixed the plates?”

Eli purses his lips and shakes his head, “On it.” He works for a bit on his console then looks up at Rush, “So, how’s married life treatin’ ya?”

Brody laughs and looks at Rush too, “yeah, how’d you get so damn lucky? She’s stunning and well you are… you.” Eli and Brody both snigger and turn away from Rush’s glare.

“Well,” Rush powers off his console and stands to leave, “let me know what you find, I-," 

From behind him Rush here’s someone clear their throat. Turning, he sees Belle standing there wrapped in one of her luxurious blankets.

“Belle?” He whispers as he makes his way over to her, “Is everything alright sweetheart?” 

Eli looks up at Brody questioningly and mouths, ‘sweetheart?’ Brody shrugs and shakes his head.

Belle smiles warmly and nods, “Yes, everything is fine, I just thought I would come see if you needed any help.”

“The two court jesters seem to have it under control… now. Are you hungry?”

“Yes, quite.”

Rush circles his arm around her lower back and they depart the control room together. “I believe the team that returned from the second planet yesterday brought back some curious fruits.   
Brave enough to try one?”

“Oh yes, anything to have more than just that…goop.” They both chuckle and head to the mess. “So what were you three talking about when I arrived? Your face was flushed.”

“Well Brody was just pointing out how lucky of a man I am. I- well I would certainly have to agree, in this instance anyway.” A light blush colors his cheeks again and Belle can’t help but to smile. It warms her heart to know that she can elicit such a reaction from the hardened scientist. They share a gentle smile and Belle takes her seat.

Nicholas moves across the room to grab two of the strange pale red, pear shape fruits. Placing them on the table in front of Belle, he goes to get two glasses of water and two plates. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he slices into the fruits. The inside meat is transparent and tastes somewhat like honeydew melon. 

After finishing the fruits Belle soaks the large purple seeds in her water. Taking a tentative drink, she closes her eyes and sighs. “Mmmm that is really good.” Nicholas raises a questioning eyebrow. Belle giggles, “These remind me of simplots on my planet. They were yellow in color and had green seeds. We used the seeds to make tea and elixirs.” She holds her glass out to him, “try some.”

Nicholas smiles and takes a small drink, “You might give them to Brody, they would be great for improving the taste of what comes out of his still.” Nicholas chuckles and clears their plates. 

“Will you take me to this still?”

“Perhaps, if we find a reason to celebrate.”

“Fair enough.” Belle gathers her blankets around her and carries her glass of seeds and water to the door. “Will it be alright for me to take this to our quarters?”

Nicholas nods and they make their way through the darkened and eerily quiet corridor. Suddenly the motion of FTL stops and the lights blaze to life. Belle drops the glass and it shatters   
against the floor. Nicholas reaches out to steady her and she instinctively wraps her arms around him. “Alright?”

“Oh no.” She bends to pick up the pieces of glass and the wasted seeds. “Nicholas I’m so sorry. What was that?” 

“We have come out of FTL, let’s go see exactly why shall we?” She nods and drops the broken pieces of glass and seeds into a waste tub. As they round the corner to the observation deck,   
they are met by Eli and Brody. “Why have we dropped out?”

Eli chimes in, “No idea, we thought you did it.”

“Belle and I were just eating, I’ve not a clue.” Moving closer to the railing to look out the vast window, Rush can see nothing in the vicinity to justify the drop. He brings his radio up, looking at Brody he asks, “Who is in the gate room?”

Brody thinks for a moment, “Dr. Park, I believe.”

“Dr. Park, this is Rush, are you in the gate room?” Several moments pass and there is no response. “Dr. Park, come in.”

“This is Greer, Dr. Park is …unavailable at the moment, what is it Rush?”

“Sergeant, are you in the gate room?”

“Yes.”

“Has there been any activity since dropping out of FTL?”

“No sir, all’s quiet here. Should I radio the Colonel?”

“Yes, have him meet me in the bridge. Rush out.” He gestures to Eli and Brody to lead the way to the bridge and offers his arm to Belle. “Would you like to return to our quarters?” 

Belle shakes her head and laces her arm through his. “I’m curious, besides, I really don’t like being alone.” The confession makes her a bit uncomfortable and one corner of her mouth turns up in a weak attempt at a smile. She lowers her head, “I mean, if that’s alright?”

Nicholas returns her weak smile, “Yes, of course it’s alright.” The four of them walk in silence through the corridor to the bridge. When they arrive, Young is standing at the door looking rather rough. “Colonel,” Rush greets and enters the code on the key pad to open the door.

“Rush,” he returns and looks to Eli, “What the hell is going on? It had better be good.” He rakes his fingers through his hair and groans. 

“Well,’ Eli begins, “We encountered a power issue and called Rush in to check it, we were running some diagnostics when the ship just dropped out. We can’t see any planets or stars within range, so we are a bit confused.”

Young looks harshly at Rush, “Why wasn’t I made aware of this issue?” 

“You are being made aware. I didn’t want to cause panic where it not necessary.”

Young readies his radio and looks to Brody, “Dr. Park is in the gate room right?”

“We already checked, there is no activity to indicate an incoming wormhole.”

Young sighes and looks back to Rush, “So, what are we dealing with then?”

Rush ushers Belle to a side chair and takes his seat in the captain’s chair. Powering on the screen in front of him, he looks to Young, “Well Colonel, that is what we are about to find out.”

Colonel Young stands beside Rush and watches every move he makes. Young can’t understand the ancient language, but he does not trust Rush enough to leave him to his own devices. He works meticulously for several long moments then calls after Eli.

“Mr. Wallace, would you join me for a moment?’ Eli moves quickly to his side and Young steps back slightly. “Tell me Eli, is that what I think it is?”

Eli squints at the screen and suddenly his jaw drops open, “Uh-,” Before he can say anything resembling a coherent word, all the screens in the bridge flicker to life and a strange but oddly familiar voice echoes through the room.

“Eli?”


	11. DS108

Chapter Eleven: DS108

Eli took two tentative steps back from the screen and anxiously scrambled across the bridge. Finding the nearest console, his fingers flurried over the buttons as he brought it online. “Ginn,   
Ginn can you hear me?”

The screens flickered again and a choppy crackling noise came through the intercom, “E- I, I fa—ed. She –s es—ped the…” The screens continued to flicker and suddenly everything went black. 

“No, no, no Ginn come back!” Eli flips switches and presses countless amounts of buttons trying to bring the screens and voice back. “Ginn,” he bellows, “What were you trying to say, please, come back to me… us, come back to us.”

Rush stands abruptly and moves to where Belle sits. “I… we must go to the neural interface room, do you wish to stay here with the Colonel, or would you like to see the chair?”

Belle looks up at her husband quizzically, “I, well I uh…” she glances over Rush’s shoulder and eyes the Colonel, “I would much prefer to be with you…if that’s alright.”

Rush nods, smiling he offers his hand to her. She returns the smile, takes his hand and stands to her feet. Rush turns to face the on-lookers and his smile quickly fades. “Eli, we must consult   
the consoles in the neural interface room. That is where the quarantine took place, yes?”

Eli nods and quickly heads towards the door. Rush and Belle join him and they all leave together. As they walk through the corridor, Eli hangs his head and sighes. “What do you think she was trying to say? Do you think that Destiny is in danger?”

Shrugging Rush unconsciously grabs Belle’s hand, “I don’t know, I assume that if the quarantine has been breached, the information will show up more prevalently where the transfer took place. “

“How could they have breached the quarantine? Wouldn’t Destiny have stopped them?” Eli runs his hands through his hair and clasps his fingers behind his head. “What will happen to them Rush?”

“Eli, just calm down, we don’t even know if what you heard was Ginn. Lets’ just take this one step at a time.” 

Eli brings his hands out in front of him as if to beg, “you saw the data on the screen right before she spoke. You know damn well it was her. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what you think.” Stopping directly in front of Rush, Eli places both of his hands flat against Rush’s shoulders, “Tell me!”

He flashes an annoyed sneer at Eli and pushes his hands away. Gritting his teeth, he snarls, “Eli! I will be able to tell you more specifically when I see the quarantine data.” He feels a gentle squeeze to his hand and his sneer weakens. Diverting his gaze, he looks at Belle and gestures for Eli to lead on.

When they reach the room, Rush sees Young standing outside the door. Instantly the tension returns to his body and Belle squeezes his hand again. Stepping closer to her husband’s side she whispers, “it will be alright, don’t let him get under your skin.”

Rush nods slightly and presses the button to open the door. “After you Colonel.” Young walks through the door followed by Eli and then Rush and his wife.

Belle turns around from closing the door and gapes at the strange chair in the middle of the room. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she gasps. “It is much more intimidating in person.”

Young stares at her with a confused look on his face, “In person? You’ve seen this chair, what, on some kino footage?”

Rush speaks before Belle has a chance to answer, “Something like that.” Young is still looking at Belle waiting for her response.

“Yes, something like that.” she says with a satisfied expression.

Young shakes his head and moves to stand next to Eli. Trying to bring the console online, the younger man sighes in frustration, “It’s blocking me, there is some sort of error message, what the…?’

Rush gently removes his hand from Belle’s and heads to the console on the other side of the room. When he tries to power on his console, a message flashes at him as well:

‘System corruption. Note 4.815-16-2342 Consult data script 108’

Young moves to look at Rush’s screen and rubs his hands over his face. “So what the hell does this mean?”

Rush sighs with irritation, “Well Colonel, it seems we need to consult data script 108.”

“And where is that?”

“My guess would be in the data base, which we cannot access without a powered up console.” Rush shakes his head and moves to see if Eli’s error message is the same. When he confirms that it is, he groans and leans on his hands against the console. 

Suddenly Belle gasps, “Nicholas, did you say data script 108?”

“Yes, why?”

“In the storage room near the stasis pods, one of the crates was labeled ‘DS108”. Do you think-,” before she can finish her thought, Rush hurries to her side, kisses her cheek and grabs her shoulders.

“Brilliant Bellenova, simply brilliant.” He runs from the room leaving the three others to chase after him. 

Eli and Young follow closely behind, but Belle is swooning over the affectionate tone and the unexpected kiss. She tries to keep up,and eventually reaches the room. Seeing the three men sorting frantically through the crates she grabs a flashlight and tries to help.

“Got it!” Eli exclaims and begins to dig out the crate.

Before Eli can open the crate, Colonel Young stays his hands, “These are Ancient crates, we don’t have any idea what’s inside, whether it’s safe.”

Stepping closer to the other men, Rush rolls his eyes and sighs, “It’s stacks of bloody paper! Paper with the key to unlocking this error, Belle and I found it a few days ago.”

The Colonel’s face tightens and he furrows his eyebrows, “What the hell were you doing rummaging through these crates? These are off limits Rush.”

Rush shakes his head again and gestures to the crate, “In there are piles of data that Eli and I need to go through to try and fix this problem. Now we can either sit here and argue about restrictions, or we can figure out how to get the consoles back up.” Raising his eyebrows, he stares at Young awaiting a response.

Young points his finger aggressively at Rush, “figure it out, figure it out Rush and then we will discuss your insubordination.” 

As Young moves his other hand away from the crate, Eli eagerly lifts the lid. Grabbing a handful of the data, Dr. Rush skims through the ancient script effortlessly, as does Eli. 

With the two other men pouring over sheets and sheets of data, Colonel Young takes the opportunity to confront Belle. “What is your motive for being on this ship?”

“Motive?”

Young smiles sarcastically, “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that you are ‘in love’ with,” he gestures to Nicholas, “him.”

Belle looks at the Colonel scornfully, “you have no idea how I feel. How dare you accuse me of having ulterior motives, you do not know me Colonel Young.” She shakes her head and glares at him again, “furthermore, you do not know Nicholas-,”

Young cuts her off abruptly, “and you do? Your people married you off to him based on some religious crap and you blindly agreed like some programmed drone.”

Hearing what was being said, Rush dropped his papers and grabbed Young’s shoulder. Spinning him around to face him, Rush was livid. “How dare you speak to my wife that way? Get away   
from her!”

Young scoffed, “Your wife? A sham of a marriage based on … nothing.”

Rush sneers at Young and starts to pull his arm back to swing at him. Belle steps between them and grabs Nick’s hand. “Nicholas, it’s alright, I will handle this.” She turns to face the   
Colonel. “Everett, my people are firm believers in what the Ancients were trying to accomplish with this ship. We have watched their civilization for thousands of years. I was born long after   
the ancients had gone, but long before Seuphantos was created.” 

Colonel Young gave a questioning look at the mention of the word, “Seuphantos is the name my people came to call Nicholas. We truly believe that he will lead not only our people, but all of mankind to a brighter understanding and even some will be transformed into that understanding.” She places her hand gently against Nick’s chest, “I have watched this man his entire life, I have nothing but love and admiration for him. Scorn me if you will, scoff and mock, but I probably know this man better than he knows himself.”

Colonel Young is at a loss for words. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Gesturing to the crate of papers, he commands, “get to work Rush, you have a problem to fix.” That being said, Young turns and walks out the door. 

Belle helps by holding the flashlight as Eli and Nicholas read. They sit in the room for what feels like hours before any of the script seems relevant. Belle puts down the flashlight and begins to yawn, “I need to stretch my legs. Will you two be alright for a few minutes?” 

Both men nod and Nicholas reaches for Belle’s hand. Seeing the sincerest smile on his face, Belle’s heart melts. “Be safe, don’t wonder too far eh?” Belle nods and heads towards the door.


	12. Fragmentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I had originally planned, but I could not stop my fingers from typing it. :)

Chapter Twelve: Fragmentation

Eli was starting to see double and kept nodding off, “Rush, I have to get something to eat, I can’t even see the spacing between the symbols anymore.”

Waving his hand in the direction of the door, Rush nods, “yes, yes. If you see Belle, have her bring me some water.”

“Yup,” Eli says behind a yawn and heads out the door

Rush watches him go and when the door is fully closed, he stands and stretches his arms. Letting out a deep sigh, he removes his glasses, rubs his eyes and rests his chin on his hand.   
Staring thoughtlessly at the blinking green light next to the air vent, he loses track of time. Just as he replaces his glasses and starts to pick up the stack of papers he had been reading, the sound of the door mechanism breaks the long silence.

Turning to face the door, he assumes that it is Belle bringing him water. The door opens and there is no one there. “Eli?” Nick calls and moves towards the open door. “Belle? Belle, is that you?” There is no response and as he reaches for the button, the door closes and his radio emits static and crackling sounds.

Moving back to the table, he grabs the radio and pushes the call button, “Belle, sweetheart, is that you? Are you alright?” The crackling continues and then silence. He presses the call button again, “Eli,are you there?” What’s your ETA?”

Releasing the button he stands and waits. His flashlight flickers out and the locking mechanism on the door activates. Jolting across the room, Nick frantically pushes the button to open the door. Nothing happens and soon the crackling ensues. 

Squinting in the darkness, Nick holds the radio right next to his face, “Ginn?” he whispers and waits for an answer. The crackling stops as if interrupted.

“No.” A spooky whisper comes faintly through the speaker, “Not Ginn.”

His flashlight flickers back on and he hears Eli pounding on the door. Pressing the button, the door opens with no delay and Eli stands in front of Rush holding a glass of water.

“What the hell were you doing in here? I was knocking forever.” Rush furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“Did you see Belle?”

“No,” Eli tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, “come to think of it, I didn’t see anyone. Not even Becker in the mess. Huh?... odd.”

Rush takes his water and downs it in one long gulp. “Something’s not right here. Who or whatever sent that error message wanted me here in this room.”

“What? Like a trap? Who would do-,” Rush raises his hand to silence the question as the door opens behind them. 

Turning quickly, Rush shines the flashlight in the new comer’s face. “Belle?” Hurrying to her side, Rush can see that she is quite distraught. “What is it, what happened?”

Belle leans into Nick’s frame, he can feel her shaking and he wraps his arms loosely around her. “I- I went to our room to drop off my blanket and …” she wraps her arms around his waste and pulls him to her, “when I stepped inside, the door closed and locked behind me. Then the lights started flickering and I felt like I was spinning.” 

Nicholas guides her to a nearby crate and lifts her to sit on it. “It’s alright. You’re here now.”

She adjusts her posture and continues, “…after the spinning stopped, the room was completely dark. Even the windows seemed to be covered somehow.” Feeling a strange weight on her shoulders, she slumps lower, looking at the floor, and whispers, “Nicholas, what happened?”

He cups her chin in his hand and lifts her head, “Something similar happened to me. I heard a strange whisper come through the radio, this room was completely dark too and I could not hear Eli knocking at the door. I am almost positive what… who is causing these strange things, but I must get into the quarantined data storage.”

Nick rubs the pad of his thumb idly over Belle’s cheek and loses himself in thought. He recognized the voice on the radio but could not bring himself to divulge that information. How could she have escaped the quarantine and why now?

His thoughts are suddenly broken when Eli shouts, “found something!’ Both Belle and Rush hurry to Eli’s side and begin to read the script. Eli points at a specific section, “Look here. A consciousness was unsuccessfully transferred into a secured section of the ships mainframe. It says here that the consciousness fragmented and started corrupting the ships systems.”

Belle looks closer, “It says here that the power was the first thing to be effected by the fragmentation. Wasn’t that what alerted you Eli, you and Mr. Brody?” Eli looks at Rush and nods. 

Rush takes the papers from Eli and starts flipping frantically. “Where are the pages that came before these?”

Eli pulls a stack from the lid of the crate, “these are the three that I just looked at.” Handing the papers to Rush he asks, “got an idea?”

“Perhaps,” Rush nods and skims the pages. “Ah, yes! There is a complete medical record of the subject whose consciousness was being transferred, there are bound to be some clues in here about their mental, emotional and physical health.” Keeping the three pages, he hands the other stack back to Eli. “see if you can find how they defragged the consciousness and maybe how they got the power drain stopped.”

“On it.” Eli answers and starts reading immediately. 

-+-

Nicholas and Belle decide to take the stack of papers back to their quarters and finish reading it there. Once inside, Belle could not stop the question from leaving her lips, “Nicholas, why do you defend me as your wife? I am little more to you than an arranged burden.” 

He looks up from the papers with an expression of disbelief and compassion. “I defend you because you are kind and pure and good. You have shown your quality mrs. Rush and it is of the highest value. I defend you because you are worthy of it.”

Belle is a bit taken aback by his response and she joins him on the small sofa. “So much has hardened you Nicholas, yet I see only genuine concern and compassion in your eyes when you   
look at me. Why? I do not understand.”

Nick places his hand softly over hers and meets her gaze. “I cannot explain it Belle, I feel as if you have been my wife for years,. I have this uncontrollable need to protect you and find a way to save you.” He lowers his head and closes his eyes. “She senses it, and she resents it. I have not felt this way about someone since my Gloria… and she knows…” 

His words trail off and Belle takes his hand in both of hers, “she? Do you mean Gloria?”

Nick shakes his head and pulls his hand away. “Mandy,” Nick’s heart starts pounding in his chest. This is not a conversation he wants to have. “Please understand me Belle, I did… do love her,   
she was a light in my darkest of times. I will always care deeply for her, but…” he stands suddenly and paces the room. “I never felt the draw… the pull, like finding a missing piece of myself.   
With Gloria I had it and now with you,” 

He stands facing the window. Faint starlight trickles through the distance and glows softly on his skin. A shiver runs through him as he feels a hand on his back. “Nicholas, you don’t have to-,” 

He turns to face her and presses his finger to her lips. “If I don’t speak now, I may never say these words.” She smiles up at him and nods. “You have touched my inner man. I’ve not felt him in years and I cannot begrudge you that. Please Belle, know that I had no intensions other than to protect you.” 

They gaze into one another’s eyes for a long moment. Belle’s heart begins to race as she feels Nick wrap his arms around her waist. Never breaking eye contact, she reaches and circles her arms around his neck. Neither one knows who initiated the movement, but suddenly their eyes flutter shut and their lips meet. 

The sensation is overwhelming and both of them nearly lose their legs. Belle gasps as Nicholas breaks the contact of their lips and gathers her into his arms. She lays her head softly against his shoulder and closes her eyes. He gently caries her to the bed and sets her down affectionately onto her lush blankets. 

“Belle,” he whispers as he releases his hold and stares into her shimmering blue eyes, “I wish I could stay right here and let myself be consumed by this moment, but-,”

“… but you must find Mandy.”

“Yes.” He sighs and rests his forehead against hers. “Do we have time sweet Bellenova? Will we get to have more moments like these?”

Belle cups his cheek in her hand and smiles a deep and reassuring smile, “yes Seuphantos, we will.”


	13. Antipathy

Chapter Thirteen: Antipathy

Rush spends several hours poring over the medical data. Finding the pertinent information, he rises quickly and turns to look at Belle. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he moves to the bed and leans to press a light kiss to her cheek. 

She stirs softly and blinks up at him.”Did you find something?” Nicholas nods and shows her the marked portion of the data script. She rubs her eyes, reads quickly and stares at him quizzically. “The subject was paralyzed? What does this have to do with fragmentation?”

Nicholas runs his hand through his hair and sighs, “Dr. Perry… Mandy, she was in an accident when she was nine years old. The effects left her paralyzed and dependant on a respirator and wheel chair. These traumas may have left her consciousness damaged in a way that was incompatible with the ships transfer processes.”

Belle furrows her eyebrows and stares at him. “So you think that psychological damage corrupts a consciousness. Hmmm, makes sense to me. Will you show Eli?”

Nicholas nods and grabs the papers, “I was just on my way, do you wish to join me?” 

Belle stretches and nods, “I think that’s best, I don’t want to stay here and provoke Dr. Perry any more than I already have.” Standing to her feet she reaches for her sweater and wraps it tightly around her shoulders. 

As they walk through the corridor, Nick clicks on the radio and calls for Eli. “Mr. Wallace?”

The radio is silent for a few moments and then his voice comes through. “Rush, where have you been?’ I have radioed three times.”

“I was in my quarters reading through the medical history. Where are you?”

“In the neural interface room.”

“On our way now, Rush out.” He clips the radio to the back of his jeans and grabs Belle’s hand. They walk in silence the rest of the way. 

Opening the door, Rush sees Eli seemingly having a conversation with himself. He releases Belle’s hand and moves to stand beside him. “What have you found?”

Eli steps back from the console and steeples his fingers, “well, have a look.” 

Rush leans on the console and whispers, “Mandy?” a quiet voice comes through the intercom.

“Rush.” Nick senses her antipathy as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Good to see you again Doctor.”

Nick runs his fingers through his hair and glances over at Belle then back to Amanda. “Mandy, I’m so sorry about what has happened, I- well I never meant for any of this-,”

“Save it Nicholas, I know full well where I place in your mind and where I don’t.”

“Mandy please, listen to me. I’m sorry I have hurt you, it was never my intention, you know that, you know me. Please, you must stop what you are doing. Destiny must continue it’s mission.”

“Mission?” She asks with a sarcastic distain, “you are no longer invested in Destiny’s mission, too busy with other things to worry about this ship.”

“Amanda please stop, you must hear me. My plans have always included finding a way to release you and Ginn from the quarantine, as well as saving my wi… Belle. However, I have never stopped moving forward with the mission.”

The screen begins to flicker as do all the lights in the room. Nick looks up to see that Belle is alright and gestures for her to join him. She moves cautiously across the room and makes herself visible to the screen. 

“Hello Dr. Perry, I am Belle.”

“I am well aware of who you are.” She sneers and turns her face away. 

“Forgive me Amanda, Dr. Perry, I meant no disrespect, I-.”

Nick holds up his hand and sends Belle and Eli out of the room, “I’d like to talk to Mandy alone please.” Eli nods and ushers Belle from the room. 

Turning back to face him, Mandy has the same look on her face as she did when she said goodbye. “Nick, I know you have not had it easy, but none of us have. You can’t go around trying to fix every wounded bird you find.”

“That’s not what this is about, Belle’s people chose this life for her, not me. These things have been foretold in their palaces and temples for decades, perhaps even centuries. Who am I to defy that? I was not about to turn her away.”

Knowing Nick as well as she does, she concedes her anger and lowers her head, “I know,” she whispers, “That is why I love you.”

“Please Mandy, I am working to find a way to save you all, but I can’t do anything without power. Amanda, you have to trust that I’m trying to do what is best for everyone involved.”

“Tell Eli to finish reading and find the key to releasing me. I will no longer impede your progress Nick, you have my word.”

Suddenly all the lights come on and the ship roars back into FTL. “Thank you Mandy.”

“Finish what you have begun Nick.” Mandy’s image begins to fade, “oh, and the thing you have been searching for is beneath the gate.” The console flickers off and she is gone. 

-+-

Belle and Eli walk aimlessly through the corridor and she suddenly feels the need to break the silence. “I am rather hungry; could we go to the mess hall?”

Eli nods and turns abruptly. “Would you like goop or well, goop?” They both laugh and Eli can see why Rush is so taken by this woman. Her smile is hypnotic and her laugh contagious. “To be   
fair, I think there is still some of the fruit from the last planet we stopped at, plus there are always those sudo sweet potatoes.”

“Oh that fruit was quite good, I’d love to have another.” They finish the short trek in silence and this time Eli is the one to break it.

“So, what do you think of this new existence of yours? I mean, I know that you have prepared for this your whole life, but I’m sure it isn’t easy.”

Belle smiles weakly and takes her seat across from him, “No, it’s not, but Nicholas makes it much easier. He is a brilliant man.” Grabbing the fruit he has sliced for her, she thanks him and continues. “The moment I saw him in the courtyard of my palace, I knew that I never wanted to be apart from him. It’s difficult to explain. It was as if a piece of my inner soul was being returned to me.” 

Eli’s jaw was gaping and he could not stop the words from falling out of his mouth, “What is it about this guy? I mean really, he seems so unlovable, so harsh, yet he has won the hearts of three beautiful women.” Shaking his head, he chuckles. “Three that I know of anyway.” 

“He is hardened by life’s circumstance. His demeanor is no more his fault than it is your fault that you are stuck on this ship.” She takes a small bite of the fruit and places her hand on his. “You are a good and loyal man Eli, Nicholas cares for you. Someday he will show you in his own way.”

Eli smiles sarcastically and nods. “That is a scary thought.” They both laugh again and Eli stands to get them water. Picking up the seeds to discard them, Belle reaches to stop him.

“Oh, please, may I have the seeds?” Eli raises an eyebrow and sets the plate back down. “Trust me, you will thank me later.” He moves to get them both a glass of water and sits back down. “Have you found anything on the defragmenting processes of the ship?”

Eli leans closer to whisper to her, “Yes, but I am not sure that releasing Dr. Perry from within the data base confines is such a good idea.” He closes his eyes and leans away, “the last time she was free, she nearly got Rush killed.”

Belle lowers her head and whispers, “I know.”

They finish their fruit and water in silence. Belle’s face is contemplative and it takes everything he has to refrain from asking her what’s on her mind. As they stand to their feet, the ship jumps to FTL and Belle nearly drops the seeds again. 

“I don’t think I will ever get used to that.” They both chuckle and make their way back to the neural interface room.


	14. Enchantments

Chapter Fourteen: Enchantments

Rush walks through the corridor with a renewed sense of purpose. His mind is so transfixed on finding Belle, anxious to tell her the news of the pillar, that he nearly runs into her and Eli. 

“Nicholas, are you alright? What happened with Dr. Perry?” Nick grabs her shoulders and smiles emphatically.

“Everything is fine, in fact, everything is much better than fine. Mandy has given her word to no longer interfere with the ship’s systems and,” he releases Belle’s shoulders and cradles her   
face in his hands, “she told me where to find your missing pillar.”

Belle’s eyes light up and he can see the sparkle of tears glistening within them. She reaches up and places her free hand over his, “She wanted to help me? Help us?” Nick nods and leans to kiss her forehead.

“Mandy is a deeply caring soul. I will never stop thanking her.”

“Nor will I.”

Eli clears his throat and the two look at him sheepishly. “Do you two need me to help with this… pillar, or should I work on the defrag?”

Rush leans to speak quietly, “work on it Eli, but be wary, do not release her before consulting me.” 

Eli nods, “got it. You two have fun and I will meet you both for dinner.” 

Before he can walk away, Belle stops him and places the two large seeds into his hand. “Would you drop these by our quarters on your way please?” Eli smiles and nods as he leaves and Belle turns back to face Nicholas.

He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead again. “You are so kind Bellenova, so very beautiful.”

A light pink colors her cheeks and she embraces him softly. Looking up to meet his gaze, she smiles and asks, “where exactly is my pillar then?’

He can see the excitement and impatience in her eyes and in this moment he could deny her nothing. “Beneath the gate.” She smiles and bounces on her toes. 

“Can we go now?” Nick nods and they turn together and hurry through the corridor laughing. 

As they reach the gate room, Sgt. Greer and Dr. Park are engaged in a seemingly vicious game of poker. Rush clears his throat to announce their arrival and Greer stands abruptly. 

“Dr. Rush, Belle,” he greets with his regular run-of-the-mill military voice. “What can we do for you?” 

Nicholas lets out a deep sigh and looks at Belle then back to the sergeant. “I have been doing some diagnostics on the gate recently. I have found that there are some damaged wires in the   
base that need replacing. If I’m right, the wire we need will be copper, and as luck would have it, we found two new spools a couple days ago.” 

Feeling rather pleased with his cover story, he smiles and nods at Belle. Impressed with her husband, she smiles back and nods to Greer.

“Well alright then, do you need assistance?’

“I am quite sure that Belle and I can handle this.” He leans closer to Greer and gestures to Belle, “besides, I need to see just what this woman is made of.”

Belle flashes him a disapproving glance and looks at Greer who is raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “Don’t worry Sargent, I will show him exactly what this woman is made of.”

Greer then raises both eyebrows and walks backwardly away from them. Turning to usher Dr. Park from the room, he whispers, “let’s leave them to it then.” Lisa giggles as they close the door behind them.

Rush waits for the door to finish closing then turns and takes Belle by the hand. “So, what exactly are you made of Miss Bellenova?” 

Feeling a playful boldness, Belle squeezes his hand and roughly pulls him closer, “that’s Mrs. Rush to you, good sir.”

“Oh, is it now?”

Try as she might, she cannot hold back her smile and before she knows it, she is giggling. Clearing her throat and trying to regain her fierceness, she waves her finger at him and looks him   
straight in the eye, “and don’t you forget it.” 

They are both laughing now and Nick can’t help but to pull her into his arms. “Oh Belle.” Those two small words whispered in a shared embrace fill the room and suddenly the heat between them is overwhelming. 

Nick lifts her chin so she can meet his gaze, “Nicholas-,” He silences her with a gentle yet desire filled kiss and she moans softly against his lips. Feeling the tip of her tongue sweep tentatively across his lower lip, he opens them slightly and allows her to deepen the kiss. As they explore one another slowly, Belle’s heart begins to pound in her chest.

She pulls away abruptly, gasping for breath and sinks to her knees. Nicholas is shocked at the sudden detachment and he reaches for her. “are you alright love?” She knows he is speaking but the words do not reach her ears. “Belle, sweetheart. What is wrong?” 

Nick grabs the radio from his jeans and calls for TJ, “Lieutenant Johanson, please come to the gate room immediately.”

“What is it Rush?”

“Please just come, Belle is not well.”

“On my way.”

Rush removes his over shirt and vest and crumples them for Belle to rest her head on. “Lie down love, TJ will be here soon. He helps her to lay back and brushes her hair away from her face. “I didn’t mean to-,”

Belle presses her fingers to his lips, “I have not felt well since waking Nicholas, it is not your fault.”

“What can I do?” She shakes her head and looks away. Nick grimaces and whispers, “please… please not again.”

Belle can hear the desperation and the beginning of tears in his voice and she can’t bring herself to look at him. “Seuphantos,” she whispers, “you must find the pillar.”

“Belle, I am not leaving you,”

“Nicholas, go now!” Her voice is shaky and strained, “I’ll be fine.”

“No, not until TJ-,”

Before he can finish his sentence the door to the gate room opens and TJ hurries to Belle’s side. “Go Nicholas.” He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles tenderly. As he looks up at the medic with pleading eyes, she nods.

“Do what you need to Rush, I will take care of Belle, I promise.”

Nicholas nods and Dashes towards the base of the stargate. As he looks for an easy way to remove the outer paneling, he strains his ears to try and hear what TJ is saying. What the hell is she talking about? He thinks he hears something about enchantments and … he furrows his eyebrows… true loves’ kiss? TJ has lost her mind. 

 

He shakes his head, continues searching and finds a divot in the casing. Pulling it back, it makes a loud crashing noise as it falls to the floor. Kicking the metal aside and grabbing a nearby flashlight, Nick lowers himself to his knees and crawls into the small empty space. Flicking on the light, he sees what looks like the inner workings of a complex clock.

There are motionless gears and rows upon rows of tangled dust covered wires, as well as encased pistons that have a dull green sludge around them. Beneath all the mechanics, Nicholas sees a faint shimmering white glow. 

Backing out of the crawl space, he replaces the metal panel and moves to the ramp. Seeing the crease between the floor and the metal incline, Nick runs his fingers over the spacing and nods. Talking to himself for a few moments, and running over balance and ferocity equations in his head, he finally comes to the conclusion that he cannot lift the ramp on his own.

He grabs his radio, “Mr. Wallace, it appears I am once again in need of your assistance.” 

Eli chuckles and asks. “Still in the gate room?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, Be right there Rush, Wallace out.”

As Nicholas awaits Eli’s arrival, he sits at Belle’s side gently stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles. “What happened Lieutenant?”

TJ looks up from her laptop and smirks. “You enchanted her with true loves’ kiss. You, prince charming! Who would have guessed?” Both women start giggling uncontrollably and Rush rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, yes, very good. You’ve had your laugh at my expense. Now tell me what’s REALLY going on.” 

TJ also rolls her eyes, “fine Rush, party pooper. The poor quality of air on this ship is causing Belle’s lungs to react adversely. This would also explain the coughing fits and general fatigue. I would strongly recommend that she refrain from …um… exertions that cause heavy breathing and she should try to get off the ship whenever possible.” 

Rush nods and looks down at Belle with sorrowful eyes, “I am so sorry my dear. I should never have brought you here.”

“Nonsense Nicholas, this is exactly where I need to be. Remember, you are going to save me.” Her eyes flutter shut as she hears the door open. “Please try to be nice to Eli, he’s a good person.”

He releases her hand and leans to whisper in her ear, “as you wish my Lady.”She smiles warmly and drifts into a shallow rest.


	15. Pillar and Stone

Chapter Fifteen: Pillar and Stone

Rush stands to his feet and turns to face Eli, “the pillar is not reachable from the base casing. We must lift the ramp.”

Eli holds up a hand, “ok, ok just slow down.” He rubs his hands down his face, “what exactly is this ‘pillar’?”

Rush raises his eyebrows and presses his fingers to his temples. Belle’s words echo in his mind, ‘be nice to Eli’… he looks up and breathes in deeply, “ok, when we were on Belle’s planet, did you see the courtyard outside the palace?” Eli thinks for a moment and then nods. “Good, well all those pillars had ancient writings on them and one pillar at the top of the dais was missing.”

Eli’s face was a mixture of shock and disbelief. “You think this missing pillar is under the gate ramp? Why?”

“Look Eli, are you going to help me or not?”

Eli looks around the room to see who all is there. He sees Belle resting on the floor and Tj typing away at her laptop. That leaves Rush and himself. Staring blankly at the medic, he decides there is no harm in at least looking. 

“Well?” Rush asks with an impatient tone.

“Yes, but should anything go wrong, this is on you not-,’

Rush shakes his head, “yes, yes of course.”

The two men stand staring at the ramp for a few long moments before either of them takes initiative. Rush squats down and runs his fingers over the crease again. “We’re going to need something like a crowbar to get under this and lift the lip.”

“Hang on, I think I might know of something.” Eli turns and runs out the door. Within minutes he is back breathing heavily and holding a flat metal stick. “I think it is some sort of measuring device, but it’s sturdy and will fit into the crease.”

Rush takes the stick and studies it for a moment, “perfect, where did you find this?” 

“Well the first time I saw it, I was in the room with all the charging plates, then I moved it to the apple core,’ Rush rolls his eyes at the nickname and gestures for Eli to continue, “but I remembered passing it in the corridor just now.”

“Are there any more?”

“I’ve not seen any, no.”

Rush stands thinking for a moment and then smiles. “Right, I need you to go to the storage room across from the bridge. In there you will find a crate labeled ‘Bellenova’s imitators’. Bring back the whole crate and don’t open it.”

“Bellenova’s imitators, got it.” Eli turns and leaves the room chanting the name over and over to himself.

While he waits for Eli, Rush decides to check on Belle. He kneels at her side and gently brushes a strand of hair away from her face. Letting out a small sigh, she smiles.

“Don’t worry about me Nicholas. I will be fine.”

He smiles weakly and whispers, “of course you will sweetheart… of course.”

Hearing the melancholy in his voice, she turns to look at him. “What is it? Why do you doubt this? Why do you doubt yourself?”

“Belle,” he whispers, “I- every time I have tried to help someone I care about, they… I lose them.” She reaches her hand out to hold his, “I can’t help but think that this time will be no different.” Belle hears the strain in his voice and she squeezes his hand.

“It will be different this time.”

“How Belle? How can you be so blindly optimistic?” He pulls his hand away and turns his back to her. “It’s frustrating. You’re dying for god’s sake! Every moment you spend on this ship, is a moment closer to your demise.”

Sitting up, Belle gently tugs at his shoulder. When their eyes finally meet, she sees the glint of new tears forming in his eyes. She reaches up and cradles his face in her hands. “When will you finally see who you are? My optimism comes from my faith in you.” He closes his eyes and lowers his head.

“Your faith may be displaced my dear. I have nothing, I am nothing, nothing but a broken and bitter old man.”

Feeling uncomfortable, TJ ships awkwardly in her seat. The raw truth of the moment is too much for her and she stands to leave. Neither Belle nor Rush pay her any mind.

Belle slowly runs her fingers through Nick’s hair. “To me Seuphantos, you are everything. My entire existence has been about you, and I am the better for it. Soon you will see, this pillar will reveal exactly who/what you are. Perhaps then you will see yourself as I see you.” 

A tear escapes his eye and streams slowly down his bristled cheek. His eyes flutter closed and he whispers, “and how do you see me Bellenova?”

She presses her lips to the droplet on his cheek kissing it away. Trailing small kisses along his jaw, she brings her lips close to his ear and whispers, “Seuphantos, diapskito empaaliant manseunos ti. Arskanious zeftynia tutarnop ki.” 

His eyes shoot open and he gently pushes her back to meet her gaze. Shaking his head he pleads, “you can’t mean that… arskinious…yes but-,” The sound of the door opening breaks his concentration and they both look to see Eli carrying the crate with a blanket on top.

He sets the crate down near the ramp and offers the blanket to Belle. “I knew you wouldn’t want to leave here, so I thought this might help to make you more comfortable.”

Belle reaches up to take it and smiles. “Thank you Eli, that was nice of you, and you are right,” Rush helps to wrap the blanket around her, “I do not wish to leave. This moment is too exciting.”

Eli nods and heads over to the crate. Rush kisses Belle on the cheek, “this conversation is not over.” He smiles wryly and moves to join Eli.

Rush lifts the lid of the crate and gingerly digs into the wood shavings with both hands. Pulling out two of the cylindrical objects, he places them on the floor next to the ramp.

Eli raises an eyebrow and starts to ask, “How are these going to-,”

Rush holds up his hand and grabs the metal stick. Placing it between the cylinders, he taps one then the other. When the cylinders morph into spheres, Eli’s face turns quizzical, but before he can say anything, both spheres morph into identical metal sticks.

Eli scrambles over to the sticks, “Whoa! That is freakin’ sweet!” Picking up one of the imitation sticks, Eli turns it over and over in his hands. “There are literally no differences. How did you find these?”

“Well this pillar we are about to dig out, let’s just say that the gate ramp is not the first place we’ve looked.” Eli nods and places the stick back on the floor.”

Rush replaces the lid to the crate and grabs two of the three sticks. Eli grabs the other and follows him to the ramp. Pushing the two sticks into the crease, Rush gestures for Eli to thread his beneath the others. 

Rush releases his hold on the metal and moves to lift the ramp. Surprizingly, the ramp is quite light and lifts with little effort. 

“Good, Eli you hold the ramp and I will get the pillar.” Eli nods and Rush grabs his light and crawls under. Flicking on the light, he sees that the floor declines in front of him into a slight divot. He positions himself into the decline and pulls the casing off the gate mechanism. 

Pushing the loose piece of casing aside, Rush can see the low glow of the pillar in front of him. The closer he moves to the glow, the brighter it becomes. When he is close enough to touch the stone, he tentatively reaches out his hand. 

He can now see that the pillar is in pieces inside a transparent cube. There is a warmth radiating from the cube and Rush is hesitant to touch it. Leaning closer, he can see ancient symbols pertaining to the ninth chevron etched into the sides of the cube. 

Leaving the casing open, Rush turns to head back towards Eli and Belle. Emerging from beneath the ramp he brushes off the dust and moves to kneel at Belle’s side. “Did you know?”

Belle looks up at him with a questioning stare, “Know what?”

He rakes his fingers through his hair and shakes his head. “The pillar, it is in pieces. I have reason to suspect that this pillar is what activates the ninth chevron address.” From behind him he hears Eli.

“Whoa… what?” Rush stands to his feet and heads back to the ramp. 

“Mr. Wallace, I am going to ask this only once. Keep your mouth shut until I figure this out.”

“Figure what out?“ 

Before Eli can say another word, Rush is crawling back under the ramp. He begins to feel around the outside of the cube and finds that there is no top covering the pillar. He gently touches the back of his hand to the top piece of the broken pillar. Finding that it is cool to the skin, he grabs two chunks and heads out. Three more trips and he has all nine pieces on the floor of the gate room.

He gestures for Eli to lower the ramp and come to join him on the floor. Eli does as he is asked and starts mulling over the pieces. 

Remembering that there was a small piece of the pillar still on the pedestal back in Belle’s courtyard, Rush decides that would be a good place to start. He finds the chunk with the gouge missing and sets it directly in front of him.

“This is the very bottom of the pillar Eli, we will start from here. See if you can find a piece that fits.” Eli starts looking over the way the pieces are cut and tries lining the marking up.   
Eventually the pillar is complete and Eli sighs.

“I thought we would never get this built.” Eli looks at Belle, “Why would the ancients need this pillar? Are your people somehow related to these beings?

Belle looks up at him and shakes her head, “No Eli, my people are closely related to humans but we bare the ancient quality of long life. Perhaps that is why they chose us.”

Eli suddenly feels a strange tugging on the inside of his chest. He wants to ask more, to learn everything there is to know about her race, but he refrains. She is Rush’s wife and he wil not put himself in an awkward and potentially hazardous situation. Nodding, Eli looks away from Belle and sees Rush holding a slightly different colored piece of stone in his hand.

“Whats that Rush?’

He holds the stone up to Eli and Belle. This is how they stayed connected to me. When I was a wee babe, I had a small rattle made of this material. I kept it with me most of my childhood.   
When I was sixteen, my father had a ring made from it and gave it too me when I went to university.” He holds up his right hand and shows the ring to Belle. “I was never without you.”

Belle smiles, “Except for when you gave the ring to Penelope.” 

Rush feels a light blush warm his face and he laughs, “Aye, sweet Penelope. That was a short lived romance.”

“Thank goodness.” Belle sighs with relief, “I thought for sure she would keep it and we would have to find a new way to track you.” They share a glance and now it’s Belle’s turn to blush.

Eli sits silent for a moment then interjects, “wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that there have been four women whose hearts you have stolen?” Eli shakes his head and stands to his feet.   
Well you have your pillar and your freaky tracking stone thing, I am going to head back to my room and finish reading.”

As Eli heads out the door Rush and Belle look at one another and burst into laughter.


	16. Annoyance

Chapter Sixteen: Annoyance

Rush trails his fingertips over the ancient symbols as he reads them over and over again. Feeling completely overwhelmed by the words he has read, he stares blankly at the floor. 

“Nicholas?” Belle prompts with concern in her voice.

He shakes his head and sighs. “Belle, this,” he waves his hand up and down at the pillar, “this is all too much. I am not capable of fulfilling this.”

“Yes Nicholas, you are. Don’t look at the entire process; take it a step at a time. See here,” she points at the top of the pillar, “this refers to regeneration and decontamination of diseased cells. You have already begun studying this. We will continue from there.”

She places her hand on his shoulder and he looks up to meet her gaze. “We?” He whispers and looks away.

“Of course we, I am not just going to sit idly by and let you struggle through this on your own. We are partners in this Nicholas, and I intend to act as such.”

Looking back to her, he points to a lower section of the pillar and asks, “And what of this?”

Belle’s cheeks flush and she smiles weakly. “like I said, one step at a time.” He smiles at her and chuckles.

Helping Belle to her feet, Nicholas takes the blanket and wraps it around the pillar. “Best we don’t leave this lying around.” Belle nods and moves to the ramp. 

Bending, she grabs the metal sticks and remarks, “these either.”

He nods and joins her at the ramp. Grabbing the stick they used for bracing, he sets it aside and taps the other sticks. They morph back into cylinders in Belle’s hands and she can’t help but to smile. She turns and gently places them on the floor next to the crate and opens it.

Placing the cylinders into the wood shavings, she turns and looks at Rush, “should we take these back to the storage room?”

“No, Eli knows of them now, let’s take them back to our quarters along with the pillar pieces.” She nods and replaces the lid. 

Nicholas moves to retrieve his over shirts and pulls them on. He bundles up the pillar in the blanket and gestures for Bellle to take it. “This is far lighter than that crate, please take this instead.”

Hearing the genuine concern in his voice, she does as he asks. They carry the items silently through the corridor and Belle can see the strained contemplative expression on Nick’s face.   
Knowing that words would not comfort him, she remains silent as they enter their room.

Placing the blanket full of pillar pieces onto the sofa, she digs them out and folds the blanket. As she moves to place it on the corner of the bed, Eli’s voice comes over the radio.

“Rush, I think you and Belle should join me in the neural interface room.>”

Nicholas sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “On our way.” He turns to face Belle, “seems there is no rest for the wicked.” He smiles but it does not reach his eyes. 

Belle returns the smile. “Soon Nicholas, we will rest.”

He sighs and clips the radio back onto his jeans an heads for the door. Belle follows closely after him and closes the door behind them.

When they reach the neural interface room, Rush sighs again and opens the door. Seeing Eli attempting to explain the situation to Colonel Young, Rush groans audibly. Moving across the room to the console, he asks, “Have you found something then?”

Eli nods and gestures for him to take the papers from the nearby work surface. “Read the part in the brackets.” Eli continues trying to bring Young up to speed as Rush gathers the papers. He moves across the room to take the seat at the other console. 

As he reads, Belle gently rubs his shoulders and hums quietly. Young lifts his gaze from the screen to look at the two of them. Belle’s presence behind Rush is almost ghostly and it sends a shiver down Young’s spine. 

Feeling his eyes on her, Belle looks up and flashes a quizzical expression his way. The Colonel shakes off the eerie feeling and looks to Rush. Seeing his pensive look, he decides not to interrupt.

“Eli,” Rush says abruptly and Eli moves to his side. “What do you make of this here?” He points the tip of his pen at a three line section.

“Well, that is exactly what I wanted you to see. It seems that our suspicions about the stasis pods ‘curing’ diseased tissue were exactly right.” He flips to the last page, “here it describes the regenerative processes in great detail, right down to how long it took to ‘cure’ certain ailments. This information only refers to two or three subjects at most, perhaps if we cross reference it with the ships data base we will unlock even more.” 

Rush looks at Belle and sees her staring with her mouth gaping. “Nicholas! This is it!”

“yes Belle, I believe it is.”

Young clears his throat and asks, “What is it Rush?”

“It will be easier to explain at the pods.”

“Well then, let’s get to it,” Young says and starts heading for the door.

“Colonel, Eli Belle and I have been at this for nearly twenty four hours. I’m exhausted and Belle needs to rest as well. I can’t speak for Eli, but we were hoping to get some sleep.”

Young looks at Eli, “Yes sir, I’m quite tired.” 

“Fine, we will all meet up at the stasis pods at O700. That gives you nine hours Rush,” he raises an eyebrow and glares at Belle, “use it wisely.”

Belle feels the muscles in Nick’s shoulders tense and she whispers, “not now Nicholas.” He breathes in sharply and they both leave the room.

-+-

Back in their quarters, Belle sits silent and motionless on the edge of the bed. Feeling her tension, Nicholas reaches to touch her hand. “Are you alright love?”

The sudden contact and break in the silence causes her to shudder. Turning her head slightly, she looks over at him. “I can’t believe the audacity.” Her tone is sharp and her words clipped causing Nick to run through things in his mind. ‘Did I do something to upset her? Should I have demanded an apology from Young?’ He is about to speak when she continues, “I am usually one to keep my emotions in check, but that man is about to get an earful from me.” 

Nick lets out a relieved sigh, “I should have said something, I’m sorry.”

“No Nicholas, he is the one who will be sorry.” She stands abruptly and begins to pace the room. “How dare he? Even if things of a romantic nature were going to take place,” she clenches her fists and grits her teeth and growls, “It’s private, none of his bloody business!” 

Nicholas can see that her breathing is getting heavier and he hurries to calm her. “Belle, sweetheart, you must calm down.” He rubs his palms up and down her bare arms. “The Colonel is nothing but a bag of wind. Soon you will learn to ignore most of what he has to say.””

She takes a slow deep breath and sighs, “you’re probably right but still, he annoys me.”

“You and me both.” They chuckle and move to sit back down on the bed. “Better?” Nick asks with a silly grin on his face.

She can’t help but to giggle and nods, “yes, much.” He takes her hand in his and kisses it softly. Closing her eyes, she leans towards him and whispers, “although, the thought had crossed my mind.”

He snaps his head up and stares at her, mouth gaping . Again she giggles, reaches her hand to push up his chin and kisses him gently. He returns the kiss briefly then pulls away. “Belle,” he whispers, “we shouldn’t.” She lowers her head and frowns. Quickly he reassures her, “Not that I don’t want to, I mean, well… the thought has crossed my mind as well but-,” 

Suddenly he feels nervous and rather tongue tied. “It’s alright Nicholas, I understand.” She crawls to the top of the bed and nuzzles down into the blankets. 

Nick sits for a long moment and tries to convince himself that he has done the right thing. He shucks off his boots and leans to turn out the light. Tucking his feet under the blankets, he lays on his back next to his wife and listens to her breathing. With each passing breath the silence grows heavier and he whispers, “I’m sorry love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too disappointed :) 17 heats up quite a bit.


	17. Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always fret about these chapters because I feel like I don't do them justice. So, I apologize in advance. .... That being said, I am open to any "smut" advice anyone is willing to share :)

Chapter Seventeen: Slowly

After several long moments, Belle leans over her husband and grabs the cup of water from the nightstand. Gulping it all she replaces the cup and lingers over him. He can feel her gaze and refuses to open his eyes. Suddenly he feels her weight on his chest and he breathes in sharply as she kisses his neck. 

“Belle-,”

“Shh Nicholas,” she whispers, “I want this, I want you.” Her words fill him with such a strange mix of desire and guilt that he cannot decide whether to kiss her or push her away. She pulls his earlobe into her mouth and he hisses. 

“Belle, please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Running the tip of her tongue up his neck she whispers, “you won’t.” With that he flips their positions and crushes her mouth with his. She lets out a weak moan and allows him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues explore each other, slowly at first and then more demandingly. She pulls away to catch her breath then kisses him again. 

Placing a strand of tiny kisses down her jaw line, he pauses briefly at the cusp of her neck and asks, “You’re sure love?”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my entire existence.” Pushing her head back into the pillow, she arches her chest towards him and whispers, “I have loved you for so long, to   
finally feel your touch is…intoxicating.” 

He breathes out slowly and the warmth of his breath on her neck sends shivers through her body. He softly runs his hands down her sides and she squirms and giggles. “Someone is ticklish.”   
He whispers and she giggles again.

“Only a little.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” They both chuckle and Nick gently tugs at the hem of her night shirt. Wriggling around a bit, she allows him to pull the shirt over her head. He tosses it carelessly to the floor and as her chestnut curls cascade down to rest on her bare shoulders, Nick swallows hard and licks his lips.

“You are so lovely Bellenova, so pure.” His words cause her skin to warm and flush. He gently cups her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. Trailing his hands down her neck and shoulders, he pauses briefly before palming one of her breasts. 

As she arches into his touch, he lowers his head and kisses down her neck. Tracing his thumb over her hardening nipple, he takes the swollen peak into his mouth and suckles it softly. She whispers, “Oh god Nicholas!” The feel of his beard on her sensitive skin is nearly enough to drive her mad and she groans.

Feeling her heartbeat quickening, he releases her breast and looks up to meet her gaze. The flicker of blue FTL light twinkles in her eyes and he somehow feels at home. The connection with this woman is more than physical, more than lust, and he senses that she feels it too. A single tear falls from her eye and trickles down her cheek. “Are you alright love?”

She smiles brightly and nods, “yes Nicholas, never better.” She runs her fingers through his hair and rolls him to his back. Tugging at his shirt she asks, “may i?” Sitting up, he holds his hands above his head. She tosses his shirt to hers and trails her fingertips down his bare chest. A sudden need for contact overwhelms her and she wraps her arms around him, pressing her chest to his. The feel of their skin touching so intimately is magnificent and it causes them both to shudder. Nicholas holds Belle tighter to him almost as if he’s afraid she might disappear. 

Sensing his unease she whispers, “I’m here Nicholas, be here with me… please.”

Two words fall from his lips, “I’m here,” and suddenly they are a frantic mess of tangled limbs; tearing at clothing and kissing whenever possible. Belle tries to keep her breathing steady and her heartbeat slow, but when his hands are all over her at once, she starts to see stars. 

Pushing away, she lay beside him and pulls him over her. “Nicholas, I need to slow down.’ Breathing deep and sighing, she brings his hand to rest above the apex of her thighs. Placing gentle   
kisses down her arm that holds his hand in place, he tugs his hand free and looks up at her with a devilish grin.

“Slow can be good my dear.” Sliding his fingers down her thigh, he gently nudges her knee. Taking a deep breath, she breathes out slowly and parts her legs.

Seeing the sheen of her arousal on her outer folds, Nicholas licks his lips with anticipation. As he breathes in her scent, his mouth waters and he nibbles and kisses his way up her inner thigh. Her breathing is shallow and she gasps when he gradually runs his tongue over her moist slit. 

Belle brings her bottom lip between her teeth and whimpers softly. Nicholas raises his head and whispers, “don’t hold back love, there’s no one here but you and me.” His voice is rough and seductively husky and he reaches his hand up to twine his fingers with hers. She squeezes his hand and he plunges his tongue between her folds. 

Releasing her lip, she gasps and moans, “yes Nicholas, god yes.” She brings her free hand to tangle in his hair as he laps greedily at her heated core. Moaning incoherently, Belle tightens her grip on his hair when he moves the tip of his tongue over her sensitive nub. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he lifts his head and pushes up her body to softly kiss her cheek. 

She lets out a long sigh, “Why did you stop?”

“Slowly right?”

“Hmmm, right.” She rolls them to their sides, trails her fingers down his chest then kisses him. Tasting herself on his lips, she coaxes him to deepen the kiss. Nicholas breaks the kiss with a   
sharp hiss as she wraps her hand around his throbbing erection. He is completely consumed by her touch, she knows exactly how and where to move her hand. Thrusting into her grasp he   
shudders with desire.

“God Belle, you are amazing.” She smiles at the praise and pushes him to his back. Trailing a line of wet kisses down his chest, she pauses briefly then places a tentative kiss to his tip. He gasps and pushes her back. “Belle you don’t-,”

“Hush Nicholas, I want to.” She gently runs her fingernails down his shaft and lifts him into her mouth. The feel of her hot mouth around him is nearly overwhelming and he growls in the back of his throat. She moves up and down his length again and again as slow as she can, gently sucking the tip. 

Pulling her mouth away, she circles her tongue around his tip and whispers. “you’re right love, slow can be very good.” She giggles as he shivers beneath her. Sliding up the length of his body, she wraps her arms tightly around him. “Make love to me, please. Make me your wife in every way… Seuphantos…please.” 

The longing in her voice tears at his heart and he nods. “As you wish my lady.” He rolls her onto her back and rests between her thighs. Her breath is shallow and her arms stiff around him. “Relax my love, I will be gentle.”

Nicholas feels her relax slightly and positions himself at her opening. She lets out a long breath, “I’m ready.” He presses against her as gently as he can. When he feels the resistance, he brings his mouth over hers and thrusts quick and hard. 

She whimpers into his kiss and pulls him closer. “I’m sorry love, are you alright?” She nods and tries to regain her composure. “Do you wish to stop?” She shakes her head and wraps her legs around his. He pulls out of her slowly and then pushes back in. Keeping a gentle pace, the feel of her tight and hot around him is amazing and he shudders. 

“I have never been so happy in all my life Nicholas. I never want to be without you.” 

Her loving words cause his pace to quicken. “I will never leave you.”

He wants to please her, to make her writhe in ecstasy as she falls apart, but her condition… how can he pleasure her without hurting her? Slowly Nicholas, slowly. He can feel his climax building and slows his pace. Pressing his hand between them, he rubs gently at her swollen nub. She gasps and grinds into his touch. He continues moving slowly inside her as he works her   
clit to throbbing. 

She brings her hand to her mouth and lets out a muffled cry. He feels her inner walls clenching around his length and pulls his hand away. He can no longer control it and thrusts faster and faster until he lets out an animalistic groan as he spills into her. Letting out a jagged breath, he slumps beside her and gathers her into his arms. “I will never leave you.” 

They both lie silent in each others arms as they come down from their shared elation. The swell of pure joy fills Belle’s chest and she tightens her arms around her husband. She strokes his hair until he drifts to sleep and follows shortly after.


	18. Secrecy

Chapter Eighteen: Secrecy 

Nicholas jolts awake after only having slept a short while. He feels Belle draped over his chest softly breathing. He curls his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. Easing from beneath her, he props himself up on his elbow and stares affectionately at her. As he runs his fingertips over her cheek, He feels the swell of emotion growing within him. 

Watching her for another moment, he begins to feel the sting of guilt deep in his gut. Recalling the previous hours, he shivers and moves cautiously off of the bed. Shaking his head, he thinks, ‘I never should have let it happen, I should have been insistent about waiting until she was better, but…if what the pillar speaks of is the truth, well… His thoughts trail off as he pulls on his jeans and crosses the room to the sofa. 

He picks up the pillar pieces from the sofa and rebuilds it on the small table in front of him. Tracing his fingers over the symbols, he can’t help but to feel completely overwhelmed. Some of this seems irrelevant but other parts are crucial to Destiny’s mission and beginning stages of ascension. 

He strokes his beard and reads the pillar over and over, taking notes and mental pictures. First things first, he needs to talk to Eli. This is going to take all of them; Mandy and Ginn too. He needs to find out what Eli has discovered in the data script and also about the regenerative properties of the stasis pods. 

Not wanting to discuss any of this in front of Young, Rush kisses Belle on the cheek, whispers an apology for leaving her alone and quickly pulls on his shirts and boots. Grabbing his notes and Eli’s blanket, he dashes out of the room. 

Hurrying through the abandoned corridor to Eli’s quarters, Rush knocks persistently. “Eli,” he calls and continues knocking, “I need to show you something, open up.” When the door finally opens, Rush rolls his eyes and frowns deeply to see Young hovering over the screen of Eli’s workspace.

Sighing in disgust, Rush pulls Eli out into the corridor and closes the door behind them. He leans closer to Eli and whispers, “we need to discuss what I have found on the pillar, and I don’t want that egotistical control monger to see any of it.” Just as soon as he had finished speaking, the door opens and Young pushes past Eli. Backing Rush against the wall, Young shoves his finger in his face. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve Rush, I should have you under lock and Key! You are pushing-,”

Eli pulls Young’s shoulder back and interrupts, “Colonel, he was just letting me know that Belle was resting safely. She had nearly passed out in the gate room earlier and I lent her my blanket, Rush was returning it.” Young glances between the two other men and backs off. 

“Don’t think for a second that I am letting you alone with Eli. I know how your twisted mind works and I’m not having any of it, not this time Rush.”

Nicholas hands the blanket over to Eli, throws his hands up in the air and walks off. Chancing a quick glance back at Eli, they nod in understanding of one another. Knowing that the pillar is not safe out of it’s cube, Rush hurries to the storage room where they had found the crates of blank paper and grabs a thick stack. 

When he returns to his quarters, Nicholas is relieved to find Belle still sleeping peacefully, just as he had left her. Setting the stack of paper on the table next to the pillar, he grabs a pen and starts scribing everything. 

Finishing rather quickly, he wraps the pieces in one of his old blankets and stuffs it into the compartment beneath the bed. He would somehow need to find another excuse to work on the gate in the next day or so. The pieces would not stay hidden for long,

He stacks the papers neatly and opens one of Belles’ crates to place them out of sight. Seeing the silver box that contains the ointment Belle had used on his feet, he runs his fingers over it and smiles in remembrance. “What a lovely gem, my Bellenova,” he whispers and his face flushes. Placing the papers in the crate, his fingers itch to snoop. Closing his eyes, he shakes off the temptation and replaces the lid.

-+-

0700 comes far too quickly as Belle and Nicholas groggily saunter to the pods corridor. When they reached the hall leading to the pods, Nick stops Belle and asks her not to speak of the pillar in front of Young. 

“I will not speak of anything in front of that man.” She gives him a stern nod and continues through the hall. He smiles with a skewed sense of pride and follows after her.

Entering the pod control room, Rush moves to stand next to Eli who sits staring at the screen of the console. Rush can feel his wariness and hesitates to ask. 

“What are we looking at then?” 

Eli glances from the Colonel, who stands in front of the console, to Rush and then back to the screen. Belle notices the hesitation and moves to distract Young.

“Colonel, I was wondering if we could have a word?” Young glares at Rush and nods to Belle. She leads him across the room and begins rambling about nothing in particular.

Eli takes the opportunity to slide a cup of water over to Rush and moves his eyes to indicate the folded up piece of paper underneath it. Rush shoots a swift glance at Young and slides the cup off the surface. Quickly pocketing the paper, he chugs down the water and starts explaining meaningless ancient symbols to Eli. 

Young and Belle move back to the console and the Colonel has a subdued and cautious expression on his face. Rush makes a mental note to find out later just what was said. 

“Rush, tell me what exactly these pods are capable of, and what the ancients used them for.” Young’s voice is calm but with an edge that suggests authority.

“Well Colonel, the extent of capability is virtually endless. We have only begun to scratch the surface. As for what the ancients used them for, it could be any number of things: from cell generation to catatonic hypothermic stasis. I need to do some more diagnostics to find-,” 

Young cuts him off, “You think you’re fooling me with this? I can see right through your crap Rush.”

Eli interjects, “see for yourself Colonel, I am running the diagnostics as we speak. It will probably take a little over an hour or so to-,”

Young points a finger at both of them, “an I’ll be right here with you.” Rush raises his eyebrows and they both nod at the Colonel

Rush moves to stand next to Belle and asks if she needs anything. “I am rather thirsty actually. I am going to head to the mess and then to check in with TJ in the infirmary.” Nicholas nods and moves to walk her to the door. “Would you like me to bring you something back to eat?”

“No, I’m fine love.” When they are clear of Young’s sight, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the paper. Leaning as if to kiss her good-bye, he places the paper into her hand and whispers, “put this in your silver box. “ He kisses her gently as Young rounds the corner. “See you soon sweetheart.” Belle kisses him again, a bit more passionately this time and smiles as   
she turns to leave.

Rush turns back to face Young and twists one corner of his mouth up into a sarcastic smirk then struts back to the console.


	19. A New Friend

Chapter Nineteen: A New Friend

Belle hurries through the corridor to their room and nervously keeps checking behind her to be sure she is not being followed. Once inside the room she presses the locking mechanism to the door and leans on the side of the bed. She loosens her grip on the paper and takes a deep breath.

“Belle.” A faint whisper comes from the far corner of the room and she jumps to her feet. Holding the paper tightly to her chest, she peers through the darkness. “Please, don’t be frightened,   
I have come to thank you.” 

Belle takes one cautious step closer and asks, “Thank me, for what? Who are you?” As the shrouded figure steps out from the shadows, Belle gasps and brings the hand clutching the paper over her mouth. “Gloria?” she whispers and recoils her step. 

“Yes Belle, as I stated, I wish only to thank you. You have made Nicholas alive again. It’s been years since I have seen that light in his eyes. He loves you Belle, it may take quite some time for him to say it, but he does.” Belle lowers her head and stares at the floor. “He looks at you as he did me. I could not be happier. There is only one thing I ask of you.”

“Yes, anything…”

“Promise me that you will do what that paper says. Promise me you will not let him stop because of his emotions.”

Belle looks suspiciously at the paper in her hand and back to Gloria. “What does it say?”

“You will find out soon enough. Please Bellenova, promise me.”

Belle takes a deep breath, lowers her head again and whispers, “I promise.” When she lifts her gaze to see Gloria’s reaction, the other woman is gone. She glances around the room and sees nothing. 

She moves to her crate and lifts the lid. Pushing aside the newly added stack of papers, she opens the silver box and debates about whether or not to read the paper before concealing it.   
Deciding to wait for Nicholas, she gently places the paper in the box and closes the crate.

Taking another deep breath, she heads out the door to the mess. Becker greets her with a friendly smile and offers her a reddish orange mush. Raising an eyebrow and smirking, she takes the dish and thanks him. Moving to sit at the furthest table she sets the food down and grabs a glass of water. 

She sits facing the door and watches several people walk by. No one offers even a passing glance except Mr. Brody. He waves at her and she smiles gesturing for him to join her. He moves into the room and grabs a glass of water before taking a seat across from her. 

“Hello Mr. Brody.”

“Adam, please. How are you Belle? I heard you were not well.”

“News certainly travels fast on this ship.” 

Brody chuckles, “Oh, you have no idea.” They both share a laugh and Belle clears her throat.

Yes, Adam, I was having trouble breathing, Miss Johansen showed me some techniques to keep my heart rate in check and how to utilize every breath I take.” Belle smiles a genuine smile, “she is a very caring person.” 

Brody nods and takes a swig of water. Remembering how she saved his friend’s life with a kidney transplant, he nods again. “Yes, she is indeed.” They fall into a short silence and he takes another sip. “Well, best get back to it before I am missed.”

When he stands to leave, Belle stands as well. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to walk with you, I have something for your still in my quarters.”

Surprise flashes across his face, Belle giggles and they walk the distance to her room in silence. When they reach the door, Belle asks him to wait outside while she retrieves the items. As she hands him the nearly dried seeds, Brody stares quizzically at them. 

“Um, seeds?”

“They are from the fruits the team brought back, we had similar fruits on my planet. We would use the dried seeds to make teas and flavor the water.” Brody begins to smile, “Nicholas suggested you might like to use them in the still.”

“I would have never thought of such a thing. It may indeed improve the flavor quite a bit.” He stuffs the seeds into his pocket and his smile widens. “Thank you Belle, and be sure to thank   
Rush for me as well.” She nods and with that, Brody turns and scurries down the corridor. 

Belle closes the door to her quarters and heads for the infirmary. Finding Lieutenant Johanson typing away at her laptop, Belle clears her throat to announce her arrival. 

“Oh Belle, I didn’t hear you.” Tj says as she closes her laptop. “Are you feeling alright?”

Belle smiles and moves across the room. “Yes, I was just checking in with you, thought you could maybe check my heart rate and blood pressure.” 

“Of course. I have also just discovered that this,” she turns and reaches for a small metallic tube, “this checks blood oxygen levels, might not be a bad idea.” 

Belle nods and smiles as she jumps up onto the nearest bed. TJ finds the chart she has written up for Belle and moves to check her pulse. 

“Sixty-two BPM, that’s good, lets check your pressure now.” The medic ties a plastic strap around Belle’s bicep and holds her finger to her wrist. “Hmmm127 over 91, it’s not extremely high but we should probably start you on some routine tea leaf supplements.” Belle nods and TJ grabs her right hand. Placing the metal tube over her index finger she looks at Belle and   
smiles. “I’m afraid you’re the guinea pig on this one.”

Both women laugh and Belle tries to relax her arm. “What should the result be?”

“A good oxygen level is between 95 and 99 percent, but in doing research, I find that most people are around 92 and 94 percent.” The metal tube suddenly lights up with a greenish glow. “I   
guess that means you’re done.” 

TJ removes the tube and places it on the sensory plate. The small screen connected to the plate flashes the number 84 in red. Belle’s eyes grow large and she looks at TJ. “That is too low isn’t it?”

TJ looks at Belle with caring eyes and tries to reassure her. “Well we knew that you were having trouble here, maybe we will stop at a viable planet soon where you can get some fresh air.”   
Belle lowers her head, “It’s not dangerously low yet, we will figure something out.”

“Thank you Tamara. You are very kind. In fact you have been one of the most accepting members of the crew thus far.” She smiles and continues, “it means a lot to me.” TJ places her hand on   
Belle’s shoulder and moves to the cabinet that holds the medicinals. “It means a lot to Nicholas too, even if he never says so.”

The medic snorts and nods, “I think you are good for him.” Both women smile and TJ continues, “These tea leaves are as close to black tea as we have found out here. They are a bit bitter but they will help with your blood pressure. I will put in a word with the Colonel that you are to gate out at the next opportunity.”

She hands the small bag of dried leaves to Belle and smiles. “Thank you again Tamara. I will use these wisely.” Belle smiles as she begins to leave the room. Suddenly the ship drops out of   
FTL and she stumbles a bit. Chuckling as she continues out, Belle shakes her head and saunters to the stasis pod corridor.

Before she reaches the pods, Colonel Young’s voice comes over the intercom. “I need all available military personnel to the gate room immediately.”

-+-

Belle stops and wonders which way she should go. Before she can decide, the Colonel and Eli are rushing past her and Eli points her towards the pods. She hurries to the pod control room and sees Nicholas frantically pressing buttons and flipping through pages in his notebook. 

“What is happening Nicholas?”

“We think that someone is attempting to gate in from a nearby planet. Could be Lucian Alliance, could be aliens… well matter-of-factly, it could be any number of things.”

Belle nods and approaches him cautiously, “will the gate work without the pillar beneath it?” 

Nicholas looks up at her with a reassuring expression. “Yes, as long as it is not a ninth chevron dial-in.” She nods in understanding and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“What can I do to help?” 

“Stay by my side, the work comes much easier when you are near.” His words fill her heart with a deep sense of belonging and she can’t help but to smile.

“Of course my love, ofcourse.” 

When Belle looks across the room to the entryway, she sees Gloria smiling at her. Belle nods to the other woman and with that, Gloria disappears. Belle knows that whatever comes to pass,   
Gloria will indeed be a new friend.


	20. Guests?

Chapter Twenty: Guests?

When Nicholas finishes the necessary safety precautions, he grabs Belle’s hand and they head to the gate room. As they enter, the gate is in the process of dialing. When the wormhole shoots through the event horizon, the waiting military guard readies their weapons. 

Nicholas stands protectively in front of Belle and waits for someone or something to come through the puddle. A few seconds pass before two pail orange creatures step cautiously into view. 

Master Sgt. Greer is the first to approach the incomers, “Hands above your heads!” He demands and points his weapon with authority. The creatures immediately lift their hands and fall to their knees.

The taller of the two bows its’ head and begins to speak. “Menseeki tiir! Menseeki tiir!”

“Shut your face!” Greer yells and signals Airman Dunning to move in and restrain them. Dunning ties their hands behind their backs and presses their faces to the ramp in front of them.

Belle pushes herself around Nicholas and pleads, “Don’t harm them, they were asking for peace. We should allow them to speak.”

Colonel Young turns and points his finger at Rush, “you keep her quiet.” 

“I’ll do no such thing.“ He turns to face Belle and asks, “You understand them?”

She nods and hurries to the ramp. “They said ‘only peace, only peace.’ I can talk to them.” 

Lieutenant Scott grabs Belle as she passes him and whirls her around, “Are you insane? You don’t know if they are speaking truth.”

She yanks her arm away, “and you don’t know if they are a threat.” She reaches the ramp and kneels down beside the creatures. Looking back to Young, he nods to Dunning and he releases the restraint. “Thank you Airman.”

The creatures look up at Belle and curl their knees into their chests, “Monik, monik eeishi touk.”

Colonel Young moves to Belle’s side and Rush is right there with him. “Rush, I want to know every word that is spoken, do you understand me?”

Ignoring the Colonel, Rush leans down next to Belle and waits for her to translate. “Monik means kind eeish means well… female and touk is the number 1, so they called me the kind female one.”

Young grunts and demands that she ask them what they want here. “Keilup woenik eomish nii? Why have you come here?” The creatures look around at all the raised weapons and lower their heads. “Colonel, call off the arsenal.” 

Young gives the signal to lower the weapons and the creatures loosen noticeably. “Weomik nii pourtou noeish Te Kigh.”

“Here for help, we are the Kigh.” Belle offers her hand to the shorter Kigh, “Melnish tou? What kind of help?”

“Shouse, shouse di awiosh.” 

“Shelter, shelter or transport. – Awiosh keer? Transport where?”

“Te Kigh don roueuish tome.” 

Belle turns to look at Rush with a shocked expression. “The Kigh on the next galaxy.” 

Rush looks to the Colonel and then to Eli. “The next galaxy is in two more jumps. The only problem is that the jump between these two galaxies will take longer than the last two, longer by far.” He rakes his fingers through his hair. “This is one of the issues Mr. Wallace and I have been working on for days. We are struggling with power sufficiency.” 

Belle leans and whispers to Rush, “I think these creatures are distant relations of the ancients. I remember reading about them in one of my scrolls back home.”

“Ask them.”

“Keomiko barinot te Ancients?”

The creatures stared at Belle as if she were glowing, “Mo…mo! Kei?” 

Belle stands to her feet and pulls the shorter creature with her. Taking it to the nearby console, she asks, “Ye mosh tootuni bas?” 

The creature bounces and answers, “Mo! Mo!”

Belle turns to Rush and explains, “They are related and they understand this technology! They may be able to help us as well.”

Colonel Young and most of the military are still skeptical but he allows them to stay aboard. As the gate closes, TJ approaches Belle. “you should ask them if the planet they gated from is viable, you need to get some fresh air.”

Belle nods and turns to talk to the Kigh. When they confirm that it is a good planet, Belle tells TJ and the medic insists that the Colonel allow Belle to go with the away team. When Young   
finally agrees, he looks at Rush and smirks, “but you’re staying.” 

“Like hell!” Rush jolts forward and raises an accusing finger, “Belle has not been well, she is my wife. If you think for a second that I’m sending her through that-,” Belle grabs his hand and quiets him.

“Colonel, Nicholas is the only one on this ship who knows of my condition, I will not go without him.”

“Then neither of you-,” TJ clears her throat loudly and stomps her foot. “Fine! But Eli stays.”

All three of them nod and Belle turns back to the Kigh. “They should return with us as well, they will know where supplies and water can be found.”

With that The Team heads through the gate and Young silently plots to find a reason to search Rush and Belle’s quarters while they are gone.

-+-

Stepping through the puddle, Belle takes a long and cleansing breath. The planet is beautiful. Trees and shrubs are abundant and fresh water is flowing everywhere. “Oh Nicholas, it’s so lovely.”

Nicholas grabs her hand to kiss it softly and whispers, “not as lovely as you.” Belle feels her cheeks flush as she smiles shyly. 

Lieutenant Scott lowers his weapon and calls attention to the team. “Alright, listen up. Ten hours on the clock, we meet back here in nine. Teams of three, and a Kigh with each. James, you’re with Rush and Belle. Park, you and Greer are with me. Let’s move out.”

The Kigh exchange a few words and then the two teams are off. Nicholas leans to ask what the Kigh had said and Belle tells him that they are father and son. Nicholas nods and they track closely behind the Kigh. He leads them to a crystal clear pool at the base of a gushing waterfall. 

Belle gasps and leans down to touch the water. “Nicholas, it is so pure and cool. Fancy a swim?” She raises a seductive eyebrow and smiles. Hearing Lieutenant James clear her throat, Belle blushes and splashes the water on her face. 

Chuckling, Nicholas bends and whispers, “maybe we could ditch the chaperone.” Belle laughs and splashes him. They are both laughing and James rolls her eyes. 

“Alright you two, let’s get to gathering food and water.’ Belle giggles again and Nicholas pulls a testing tube from his pack. 

“Let’s see how pure this water truly is, shall we?” He leans and scoops a generous amount into the tube. The gauges read nearly non-existent traces of a few minerals and no toxins whatsoever. “Hmmm.” He opens the tester and chugs down half the contents. Offering the rest to Belle, she takes it gladly and drains the container. 

“Oh that’s really good! Vanessa, you have to try some.” The second Lt. shrugs and pulls a cup from her pack. Filling it to the brim she sniffs it first then chugs it in one long gulp. 

“You’re right, that is some damn good water.” Scanning the nearby tree line, she spots some strange looking fruits. Pointing towards them, she stuffs her cup back into her pack, “I’m going to go gather some of those fruits, forrest looks pretty dense, I better take that Kigh with me, probably won’t be able to see the pool from over there.” She turns and quickly winks at Belle before heading off.

Belle turns to face her husband. “Alone at last.” She smiles and continues, “I can breathe freely here Nicholas.” He can sense where her thoughts are headed and as soon as James and the   
Kigh are out of sight, they both strip down and dive into the marvelously refreshing waters. 

Splashing about, Belle has not felt this good in quite some time and it’s renewing to her spirit. Nicholas stares in awe of her and loses himself in thought. His feelings for this enchanting creature never cease to amaze him, the mere thought that she feels the same is startling and he shudders. Watching her enjoying the fresh air and freedom renews his soul as well. 

“Nicholas.” She calls from across the pool. When he looks up he sees her gesturing for him to follow her. He does so immediately and as he reaches her side he sees how close they are to the falls. “Look,” she points to the rocks behind the flowing waters. “there is an opening just behind the waterfall, and there are rocks that look like steps leading up to it. Can we go? Please?” 

Nicholas raises his hand as if to say ‘lead the way’. She squeals and throws her arms around his neck. Kissing him wildly she can barely contain her giddiness. 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you Nicholas!” Kissing him again, she pushes away and swims to the edge of the pool. He follows swiftly behind her and they both climb out of the soothing waters.

As they reach the opening, Belle runs her hands over the rocks and is surprised to find them soft and smooth beneath her touch. Turning to see the waterfall directly in front of her she stretches out her arms to feel the downpour. The mist sprays her face and she laughs. “Nicholas, have you ever seen anything so beautiful in all your life?”

He is staring at his wife’s bare skin in front of him and he shakes his head, “No my sweet, I have not.” Hearing a shudder in his voice, she turns away from the rushing waters and stares quizzically at him. “Bellenova, I cannot find the words to describe what you have done for me. Every moment with you is like a lifetimes worth of joy. I am finally alive again and it’s all because of you.” 

Touched by his words, she moves to sit at his side, “I know how lost you were when Gloria passed. I know how your spirit died. I want to be the newness of life for you. I want to give you everything.” Resting her head on his bare shoulder she slides her arm over his belly.

He leans his head down and kisses the top of her head. “You have already given me everything my love, even life.” She lifts her head and looks into the dark mystery of his eyes. Seeing the genuine feeling within them, she leans closer and presses the lightest of kisses to his lips.

He returns the kiss and feels the heat of desire starting to build between them. Bringing his hand up to brush the dripping hair away from her face, he sighs and pulls his lips away. Cupping her face in his hands, he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. 

“We may never have this chance again Nicholas, please,” he kisses her passionately and lays her back gently. “please, please,” she whispers again and again as his lips and tongue trace patterns across her neck and throat.

He lifts his head and brings his lips as close to her ear as possible without touching. She can feel the warmth of his words as he whispers, “As you wish my lady.”


	21. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell in love with the waterfall idea, so I had to finish it :)

Chapter Twenty One: Breathing

The cool mist of the waterfall patters lightly against their skin as they melt into the moment. Feeling the cool smoothness of the rocks beneath her, Belle sighs and wraps her arms around her husband’s shoulders. Rubbing his palms down her sides he lifts his gaze to peer into her passion filled eyes. 

When she meets his gaze, she sees the glint of newly formed tears. Brushing back the damp strands of hair from his face she asks, “Are you alright my love?”

Nicholas closes his eyes and nods, “yes, yes of course.” He still cannot bring himself to fully believe that he has been given this chance: a second chance to find this connection, this overwhelming love.

Smiling a weak smile, she pulls him in for a gentle kiss. As he runs his fingers through her hair, she traces the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip and they simultaneously deepen the kiss.   
As their tongues twine and dance, Belle arches beneath her husband’s reverent touch. 

No matter how often his fingers connect with her skin, each time is electric. Needing to feel that spark flow through her, she pleads, “Nicholas, touch me...” His response is frantic and   
she loves every moment of it. She matches his intensity with an anxious touch of her own. “Yes, Nicholas!” She calls as his fingers slide slowly over her damp skin.

Trailing her fingers down his back, she teases his bottom and squeezes it softly. He groans into her neck and gently scrapes his teeth over her tender flesh. She pushes into him, grinding her hips against his. “Nicholas-,”

He presses his finger against her swollen lips, “Shh, my love, let me please you.” His words are thick and his voice husky. He moves his finger away and she gladly concedes to his wishes.

Sliding his hands up her arms, he lovingly takes hold of both of her wrists. Bringing them above her head, he holds them there and gazes into her eyes. Seeing her willingness to play along, he releases her arms and watches as she holds them in place.

Grinning devilishly at one another, Nicholas lowers his head and trails a string of warm kisses down her jaw and neck. She moans softly as his kisses move further down her chest, and squirms with anticipation. His lips continue worshipping every inch of her, and his clever hands join them. 

Cupping both of her breasts, he teases her, flicking his thumbs back and forth over the hardening peaks. She gasps and itches to touch him, but she keeps with his little game, continuing to hold her arms away. 

He runs his tongue down her belly, licking away the little droplets from the waterfall spray. The lower he gets, the harder it is to refrain from touching. As he reaches the apex of her thighs,   
Belle lets out a whimpering cry and wriggles beneath him. Feeling her need, he slowly glides his fingers up her inner thighs and gently nudges them apart. 

She gladly allows him access and watches as he kisses lower and lower. Lifting his eyes to hers, he smiles lovingly at her before delving his tongue between her moist folds. Throwing her head back she cries out his name and can no longer resist touching him. She digs her fingers into his hair and holds him to her. 

Nicholas groans into her and laps greedily at her dripping core. Knowing that she is able to breathe freely, he brings the tip of his tongue to her sensitive nub. Moving his tongue perfectly, and squeezing her breast, he brings her near the edge of her ecstasy. He slides one finger deep inside her and then another. Crying out again and breathing heavily, she begs, “Please, please   
Seuphantos, I need… I need you.”

Sliding his body up hers, he reaches down and positions himself at her entrance. Before he can ask if she’s ready, she thrusts her hips and he slides inside her. They both gasp and moan as the contact sends shivers through and through them. “Oh god Belle, yes.” Their thrusting and bucking is fevered and they both reach their climax quickly.

Nicholas collapses into Belle’s welcoming embrace. They both sigh contentedly and lay still for several moments. She lazily traces patterns across his back as he presses tiny kisses to her shoulder. “I love you Nicholas.” Her words echo into the small cavern and seem to last forever.

“My sweet Bellenova, how could I not love you?”

-+-

“I need all non-military personnel in the mess hall immediately.” Colonel Young’s voice echoes through the corridors of the ship. All the civilians trudge through the halls wondering what sort of crisis they would be faced with this time. 

Eli yawns as he begrudgingly presses the button to his chamber door. He had just barely laid down moments before he heard the call. ‘What now?’ he thinks as he drags his feet down the hall. Reaching the mess, He sees Young and Camille standing together in the front of the room.

“Nice of you to join us Mr. Wallace.” Camille jokes and Eli flashes a sarcastic grin in her direction. He spots Chloe sitting alone at the far table and he joins her there.

“What’s going on?” She asks and Eli shrugs.

“Rush is off world, so Young wants to assert his authority.”

Chloe laughs and shakes her head, “Same old, same old.” Eli nods and turns to face the Colonel as he begins his latest speech. 

“As most of you may be aware, Destiny was recently boarded by aliens.” Gasps and chatter begin echoing throughout the mess. People were frantic and demanding answers. Young continues, “Quiet down, there is no eminent threat. The aliens call themselves the Kigh and are currently helping our team gather much needed water and supplies from the planet they gated in from.”

“Then why have you called us all here in the middle of the night?” Young looks to see who the question had come from, but no one stood out. 

“Well, there is an issue that needs to be dealt with while the away team is gone.”

Eli turns with a raised eyebrow to look at Chloe and mouths, ‘told you.’ She tilts her head and sticks her tongue out at him. Smiling he shakes his head and turns back towards the   
Colonel. “What issue?” he asks and waves his hand.

“Well Mr. Wallace, you should know. Your new best friend and his new little pet have been acting extremely suspicious, and I think that warrants a search of their quarters.”

More chattering and head shaking ensues. “Whoa, my new best friend? We are simply working together…um…like we always have, and pet? That’s just uncouth. She is his wife.”

The Colonel scoffs and laughs sarcastically. “I don’t think there is one person on this ship that truly believes that this so called marriage is for real.” 

Eli furrows his eyebrows and holds his hands out, “Well…I do. TJ and Lt. Scott were there on her planet too. We were all witnesses to the ceremony. It’s no less real than any other marriage.”

“Enough!” Young shouts and slams his cup to the table. “I know that they are hiding something and that could very well prove detrimental to this ship and the people on it.”

Eli stands to his feet and crosses his arms over his chest. “You just can’t stand it can you?”

“Excuse me? You’re out of line Wallace!”

“No, you are.” Knowing the path that he and Rush were about to embark on, Eli can’t help but to defend Rush to the Colonel, and everyone else for that matter. “I have had my issues with Dr.   
Rush, that’s no secret, but I still respect the man and his importance to this mission.” He uncrosses his arms and throws his hands up, “You will find whatever reason you want to suspect   
him, and I’ll have no part of it.” He moves to leave and the Colonel tries to stop him.

“Sit down Mr. Wallace!” Eli keeps walking and Mr. Brody, Dr. Volker, Chloe and a handful of others follow him. “Sit down all of you. That’s an order!” 

Brody turns and points at the Colonel, “We’re not yours to order.”

As the group exits, the remaining civilians sit staring at the floor. Young runs his hands down his face and groans. Looking to Camille for some support, he dismisses the people and slumps to a nearby seat. 

“Everett, Nicholas and I have had our differences, and as far as Belle is concerned, I don’t know what to think, but I cannot stand by and let you alienate either one of them.”

“Get out,” he whispers and Camille leans closer, “get out!” This time it’s a roar and she hurries out of the room, shaking her head and leaving Young to stew in his simmering rage.


	22. Plots and Conspiracy

Chapter Twenty Two: Plots and Conspiracy

Nicholas and Belle are hurrying to redress as Lt. James and the young Kigh return. Winking at Belle, Venessa smiles in understanding and shows the couple the different fruits they have collected. 

“These ones,” she holds up a pale pink oblong fruit, “taste really good. Almost like a super sweet avocado.”

Nicholas raises a questioning eyebrow and shakes his head. “How did you know they were safe to eat?”

She gestures to the alien, “He showed me how to peel them and ate it in front of me.”

“Well, that would just about do it.” 

Belle gathers their packs and hands Nick his. “we should start filling the water containers yes?” Nicholas nods and smiles a loving smile at his wife. She returns the smile, glances at Venessa and shyly turns away. 

Somehow the happiness the lieutenant sees on Belle’s face triggers a deep rooted jealousy and lack of self confidence. She wants to be happy for them, she wants to feel that kind of joy, but it just doesn’t come. “Right, let’s get as much of this fruit and water back to the ship as we can.” 

The young Kigh is extremely helpful and with Belle’s assistance, is able to communicate. The four of them work quickly and soon it is time to meet the others back at the gate.

Once the team and all the supplies are safely aboard, Destiny jumps back to FTL and Rush is eager to get back to his quarters and read the information Eli has written down for him. 

Nicholas and Belle are both content to meander silently, walking hand in hand through the corridor. Reaching their room, they are both shocked to see the door open and Colonel Young frantically digging through the drawers in the bedside table.

Nicholas releases Belle’s hand and lunges forward. Grabbing the Colonel by his lapels, he slams him against the far wall. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Young laughs sarcastically and shoves Nicholas away, “You get your damn hands off me.” The two men struggle and Belle sees that her crates have been toppled and all her things scattered across the floor. Gasping, she hurries to the silver box with the now broken jar of ointment shattered on the ground.

Tears fill her eyes as she peels the soiled piece of paper off the floor and secretly slips it into her pocket. Hearing the two men still struggling, she scrapes up some of the broken pieces and places them into the box. Taking the remains over to the Colonel, the two men stop and turn to face her. She hands him the box as tears stream slowly down her face. 

“You are a sad and broken man. You cannot rest unless there is someone for you to look down upon. I once felt pity for you, but no longer. I will never understand what this is between you and Nicholas, but these were MY things, MY treasures and memories, and you have destroyed them.” Feeling like a parent scolding a naughty child, the next words out of her mouth sound so belittling and she shakes her head as she speaks them. “Shame on you Colonel… shame on you.” She lowers her head and moves to clean up the rest of her tattered belongings. 

As the Colonel moves to leave, he tosses the silver box onto the bed and Rush grabs his arm and radios for Lieutenant Scott, “Scott, I need you in my quarters immediately.” Young yanks his arm away and hurries out of the room.

“What is it Rush?”

“I need to report a crime.” 

The lieutenant lets out a sigh and grumbles, “Be right there.” 

Nicholas moves to Belles side and pulls her against him. “I am so sorry love. This should never have happened.”

"Nicholas, it is not for you to apologize. He should never have come in here-,” She gasps and pulls away. Hurrying to the side of the bed, she pulls out the blanket containing the pillar pieces.   
A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she sees all eight pieces still safely hidden. “We need to get these back under the gate, and soon.”

Hearing a knock at the door she quickly stuffs the pillar back under the bed and moves to her things again. Nicholas presses the button and gestures for Matthew to enter. Seeing the remnants of the Colonel’s tantrum, he raises his eyebrows. 

“What the heck happened in here?”

Rush shakes his head and simply states, “Young.”

“Oh come on Rush, you can’t be serious. You have no proof.”

Belle turns quickly and points a broken hair pin at the Lieutenant, “He was still in here when we got back! How much more bloody proof do you need? Red handed Lt. Scott, red handed!”

Matthew holds up his hands in surrender, “Is this true Rush? Was he in here when we gated back?” 

“Yes, he was rummaging through that drawer there, I shoved him against that wall there, then Belle handed him that silver box there, then he tried to leave. I grabbed his arm to keep him here, but now that I think about it, I might have done something rash. Probably best that he scurried off like a filthy rat.”

“Probably best.” Scott repeated and rubbed his hand down his face. “Ok, well I am going to call him back.” Nicholas nods and Scott presses the call button on his shoulder radio. Tanking a deep breath, he studders, “Colonel Young, I uh, well I need you in Dr Rush’s quarters.”

The radio is silent for a few short moments then the Colonel answers, “On my way.”

The three of them stand quietly, nervously fidgeting and doing everything not to look at one another. When the knock comes on the door, they all jolt out of their nerves and it’s all business again. Rush opens the door and smirks, “Colonel.”

“Rush.” He grunts and nods at Scott. 

“Colonel, Mr. and Mrs. Rush here seem to think that you ransacked their quarters while we were off world. Is this true?”

The Colonel nods and holds up a hand before Scott can say anything. “As commanding officer of this ship, it is my duty to protect all the people aboard and uncover any plots that may cause them harm.”

Rush rolls his eyes and retorts, “Belle has given you no reason to doubt her integrity. Yes, you and I may have our differences, no one is denying that, but you have attacked my wife from the moment she set foot on this ship… with no good reason other than her being MY wife.”

Young points his finger at Rush and growls, “that is all the reason I need Rush. It’s obvious she is loyal to you and that means trouble for-,”

Belle cuts him off, “for who? You? No one else on this ship seems to have an issue with me… only you... and maybe Ms. Wray. However, I have a feeling you are in cahoots with her. I am here for the duration Colonel, and I suggest you get used to that fact.”

Nicholas glares at the Colonel and Lt. Scott puts his hands on his hips. “Well, I’m not to sure what to do in this situation. Colonel, did you find anything to suggest plots or conspiracy?”

Young shakes his head and moves to the door. “Not this time, but-,”

“There won’t be a next time.” Matthew interjects and follows Young to the door. “I’m sorry about your things Mrs. Rush, The Colonel will be spending however long it takes to fix them or at least try to.”

“Thank you Matthew, that will be sufficient.” 

Nicholas grunts in disgust and presses the button for the other two men to leave. When the door is closed, he turns to face his wife with a pleased look on his face. “You are brilliant, Mrs.   
Rush, simply brilliant.”

She smiles back at him, “Someone needed to put that ego maniac in his place.” Chuckling she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the folded up piece of paper. “Lucky for us, the Colonel obviously didn’t know what he was looking for.”

“Belle,” he whispers, “Is that the-,”

“Yes, I have a feeling it is quite important.” Nicholas takes the now bluish colored paper and cautiously unfolds it. “I hope that my ointment has not damaged the writing.” Taking a deep breath, they both prepare themselves for what is written.


	23. The Only Way

Chapter Twenty Three: The Only Way

Lieutenant Scott turns his head to look at the Colonel as they walk through the corridor. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“What the hell were you thinking, Sir?”

“Colonel, this is not a joke. You had no business going through Belle’s things,” he lifts his hands in a questioning gesture, “and as far as I know, you have no business going through Rush’s things either.”

“He is hiding something.”

“He is always hiding something, sir. Without proof, you can’t just-“

The Colonel cuts him off, “My gut tells me that there are lives in danger because of his secrets. I am the commanding officer on this ship-“

This time Scott cuts him off, “That’s right, you are the commanding officer, and as such you need to be doing things more by the book and less by the gut.”

Young stops abruptly and presses his hand against Matthew’s chest, “By the book? Where is the book on what to do billions of light years from the nearest courthouse? Where is the book on a consciousness leaving a person’s body? If you have insight on how to find out things ‘by the book’ out here, I’m happy to hear them.”

Scott shakes his head and stares at the floor, “I’m at a loss too sir, but breaking into someones quarters is only going to create panic and mistrust. We need to find another way.”

“Agreed, and this needs to stay between us. Rush is not likely to say anything.”

The two men continue walking and Matthew sees Chloe standing alone on the observation deck. He says his goodbyes to the Colonel and moves to stand by her side.

She continues to stare out the window and whispers softly, “What did he do to Rush?”

“Why would you…I mean how did you know it was the Colonel?”

“While you were still on the planet, the Colonel called all the civilians into the mess and spouted something about Rush and secrets or something. I don’t know, but I think he is losing his nerve again. What did he do?”

“He broke into Rush and Belle’s quarters and ransacked it, supposedly looking for proof.”

“Proof of what? Nicholas has been honest with the Colonel ever since their little spat aboard that other ship. I know that Dr. Rush is rough around the edges, but even you have to admit that he has been much better since his marriage.”

“Yes, I have noticed a change In his demeanor, but I fear after this it’s just going to get worse between the two of them.”

“Well…can you blame Rush?”

Matthew shrugs and turns to face her, “I guess not.” She turns as well and they smile at one another. “ I made the Colonel fix all of Belle’s things.”

Chloe laughs and grabs his hand, “you didn’t?” He nods and pulls her into his frame. 

“I thought it was a good punishment.” She laughs again and wraps her arms around his waist and rests her cheek on his chest. 

“Let’s go eat and then we can settle in for the night hmm?” Matthew smiles and agrees, taking her hand and leading her towards the mess.

-+-

Only a few of the words are smudged,, but between the two of them, they are able to deduce what the paper says. Belle grabs Nicholas’ hand and tries to reassure him. “We have to see this through, it is the only way.”

Placing the paper on his lap, he rubs his hand over his mouth and lets out a deep sigh, “I know, but-“ he lowers his head and stares at the words. “Putting you in that kind of danger, i…I can’t. I won’t lose you Belle, I just found you.”

“Nicholas, if we do this, you won’t lose me, remember what the pillar said: our marriage is unlike any other. When we consummated it, we became something more, something different.” 

Nick nods, “but we still need to find the way to capture our consciousness during catatonic hypoexistance. This is going to take time my love, and we will be dodging the Colonel the whole way.”

“Yes, but if we don’t do this, you will lose me.” She looks at the paper for a long moment, “look here,” she points to a section that is not smudged at all. “This says quite clearly that the physical healing affects of the stasis pods are only permanent when a consciousness ascends and is replaced by another.” She brings her hand to her mouth and gasps, “don’t you see   
Nicholas, this is perfect.”

Staring blankly for a few moments, Nicholas finally realizes what she is referring to. “We have to get to the bridge immediately, we must tell Mandy.” The couple hurries out of their quarters, with the paper safely tucked away in Nicholas’ pocket.

-+-

Eli, Dr. Volker, Mr. Brody and the two Kigh stand silently staring at separate consoles in the control interface room. Every once in a while, one of them nods and presses a series of buttons.   
When the experiment is complete, the three men look up and smile victoriously at one another and the two Kigh bounce with excitement.

“We need to get this to Dr. Rush before-“ Seeing the Colonel approaching the room, Brody trails off and tries to look busy.

“Ah, just the three men I wanted to see. Must be my lucky day.”

Volker looks up, Oh, and why is that?”

“Well, you left my meeting rather harshly yesterday and I’d like to know if there is going to be any problems, you know, with my authority.” All three men start speaking at once and the   
Colonel turns to Eli, “Mr. Wallace, how bout you start.”

“You don’t need to worry about us, we are just trying to work on this power issue, before Destiny tries to jump galaxies.”

Looking around the room at the other two men, the Colonel waits for confirmation. When the others nod, he turns to look at the Kigh. The two aliens lower their heads and clasp their hands behind their backs. Not convinced of the men’s loyalty, he turns to face the door and calls, “Sgt. Greer.”

“Yes sir,” the marine says as he enters the room.

“I want you to keep these men company while I finish some things. “ He smiles viciously at the three of them and continues, “Is this arrangement going to be an issue?” All three men shake their heads and continue staring at the Colonel. “Good, can’t be too careful you know?”

When the Colonel leaves, Greer straps his weapon to his back and begins pacing between the consoles, peering over the men’s shoulders and attempting to read their screens. When he leaves Brody to look at Eli’s screen, Adam sends a message to the Kigh. Quickly reading it, they give a slight nod and power down their console.

When Greer reaches them, they attempt to communicate that they are leaving to help elsewhere. Not wanting to spend too much time on them, Greer gestures for them to leave. While the marine was distracted, Eli, knowing that Rush would be in the bridge, sent him an encrypted message to meet the Kigh at the nearby elevator.

Satisfied that the men were doing as they said, Greer walks to the door, turns to face the men and sets up for guard duty. All three of them pass a knowing glance and continue working.

When the Kigh reach the elevator near the bridge, Rush and Belle are already waiting to meet them. “Speak quickly,” Rush prompts, “You can fill me in when they are done.”

Belle nods and begins speaking with the older Kigh. When the conversation ends, Belle is smiling from ear to ear and she shakes both of their hands. 

“Well?” Nicholas questions with urgency.

Belle gestures for the Kigh to join her and Rush in the bridge and closes the door behind them. “It seems that Eli has come up with a plan to fix our power problem. Not only that, but the   
Kigh found a way for all of us to communicate with each other without the Colonel finding out. It’s rather brilliant actually. The Kigh will return to Eli and he will send us messages in their   
language and the trace will be lost.” 

Nicholas turns to the Kigh and nods, “Thank you, Belle tell them thank you please.” Belle does as he asks and hugs the two aliens. The Kigh quickly leave and Rush sits down to attempt to locate Mandy.


	24. Nothing Is Ever Certain

Chapter Twenty Four: Nothing Is Ever Certain

TJ sits staring out into the vast brilliance of space. Destiny is drifting, out of FTL, and the two visible planets in range are glorious. One is a glowing purple color and the other is splotches of white, green and blue. The second planet is huge and it reminds her of Earth. 

She tries so hard to push aside the weight of the knowledge that she is going to die of ALS in the not so distant future, but on days like this one, it is far too much to bare. She drops her gaze from the purple planet and stares at the floor. As the tears begin to fall, she collapses to her knees and tries to control the sobbing. 

Hearing the door open behind her, she tries to regain some composure. Failing miserably , she decides it is too late to save face and moves to stand. 

“Tamara? Are you alright?” Belle rushes to the lieutenant’s side and helps her to her feet.

Shaking her head, TJ wraps her arm around Belle’s shoulders and they shuffle to the nearby chairs. “I, I don’t know what came over me. I’m usually not an emotional wreck, but lately it’s been happening more and more.”

“What is troubling you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

TJ looks at the other woman and decides that her concern is sincere. “A while back, there was some seriously strange stuff that happened and, long story short, I got to see my future. Not just me, everyone aboard Destiny, except Dr. Rush, got to see their futures.” More tears begin to trickle down her cheeks and she wipes at them fiercely. “Mine is not so great.”

“I think I over heard Eli talking about this. You are going to start displaying signs of a fatal illness in a few years right?” The medic nods and the tears are coming faster. Belle considers the situation for a long moment then grabs TJ’s hand. “What if there was a way to heal your body?” 

TJ furrows her eyebrows and pulls her hand away. “Why would you say such a thing? There is no known cure for what I will have.”

“You know about my cancer Tamara, and you are always trying to help others, it is time for someone to help you, that is all I am trying to do. I’m trying to help us all.” TJ shakes her head in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

Belle rises to her feet and reaches her hand out for TJ to follow. “Come with me, there is something you need to see.” TJ stands and the two women head towards the stasis pods.

Eli stands at the console with his head buried in his hands. Trying to explain his theory and calculations to Young is nearly futile. Not that the man is stupid, but he simply doesn’t understand mathematics. Rush sees him struggling to grasp the concept and moves in to help.

“Look Colonel, all Eli is trying to say is that there is a way to escape the power issue and for all of you to make it across the next void.”

Young looks irritably at Rush, “Yeah, I got that, it’s the ‘why’ that has me confused. Everyone of us has to climb into one of those pods and pretty much freeze ourselves in order to make the jump between galaxies? Why?”

“We simply can’t run all the systems that are needed to support lives aboard this ship and have the power to jump the void. I am in agreement with Mr. Wallace on this; we are simply out of options.”

“How long before we risk not making the jump?”

“We need to have everyone in the pods in no longer than three weeks.”

“And how long will we be in those things?” Eli and Rush glance at one another, “out with it Eli.”

“Three years, give or take.” 

Young raises his eyebrows and stares at the other two men. “Three years?!” Eli nods and points to the screen. 

“I have done all the necessary calculations and it is perfectly safe for all the pods to be occupied at once, and there are no long term effects to extended pod inhabitation.”

The Colonel shakes his head in disbelief and rakes his fingers through his hair. “I need a minute to think this through. I will report to General O’Neal and we will meet back up in a few hours.” 

“Colonel, we don’t have-,” Rush tries to explain the urgency but Young raises his hand in retort and heads out of the room. Rush slams his hand down on the console and tosses his notebook to the side. “That man will never listen to reason.” He shakes his head and looks up at Eli.

Eli leans heavily on the console and lets out a long sigh. “I say we start the process without his approval, better to ask forgiveness then be cut short on necessary preparations.”

“Agreed,” Rush says and turns to face the door. “Now where are those two Kigh?” 

As if hearing Rush asking for them, the two Alien creatures saunter down the corridor towards him. Belle and TJ arrive at nearly the same time. Belle moves across the room and greets   
Nicholas with a lingering kiss on the cheek. 

He smiles lovingly until he notices Eli smirking at him. Then he frowns and clears his throat. Belle giggles, shakes her head and whispers, “behave yourself.” Her words cause another smile to emerge and he shakes his head.

Looking over his wife’s shoulder, he greets TJ, “Lieutenant, to what do we owe the honor?” She smiles and gestures towards Belle.

“Your wife says there is something here that I need to see.” 

Nicholas raises a questioning eyebrow towards Belle, “She does, does she?”

The medic shrugs and gives a wobbly smile, “it has me curious to say the least.”

“As it should, would you excuse us for a moment?” Both Eli and TJ nod as Nicholas and Belle move out of earshot. 

“Before you say anything, please hear me out.” Nicholas crosses his arms over his chest and leans his back against the wall. “Tamara was sobbing in the observation area, she confided in me about the illness she will soon face. She has been so kind to me, so comforting… I wanted to offer her some comfort as well, some sense of hope, no matter how small.” 

She stands staring at her husband for several silent moments. Stepping closer, she reaches out to touch his cheek. Leaning into her touch, he closes his eyes. “How could I expect any less from you? Your heart leads you and I can’t help but to admire that. However, TJ is loyal to the Colonel, they were once involved …romantically. It could be dangerous to share what we are planning with her.” 

Belle slowly lowers her hand and tugs one of his free. “Nicholas, I believe that if we truly can accomplish what we hope to, she will be on board one hundred percent.” 

“Who will she trade consciousness with, if Mandy is to switch with you and Franklin with me?”

She purses her lips and peeks around the corner to ensure that Eli is not eves dropping, “Ginn.” Nicholas stares at his wife with profound amazement. How did she become so invested? So…brilliant?

“Belle,” he whispers and squeezes her hand, “you will never cease to amaze me.” He pulls her close and wraps his arms tightly around her. “We must approach this with caution, and not reveal too much.” Belle nods in agreement as they both turn to head back to the others.

Eli and TJ are laughing as Belle and Nicholas approach them. Belle’s heart warms at the sight of her new friends smile and moves to stand next to her. 

“I am happy to see you smiling again.” TJ nods and smiles wider.

Looking to Rush, the medic asks, “So, what are you three plotting this time??” 

Nicholas pulls the paper out of his pocket and hands it to Eli. “I will let him explain, after all, it is his handy work.”

Eli’s eyes widen, he chuckles and grabs the paper. “Well, the medical part of it all is still kinda hazy to me, but perhaps you could shed some light on that, huh?” TJ nods and Eli   
continues, “basically, we may have found a way for the pods to cure a disease…permanently. We still need to test it, and well,” he looks to Rush and twines his fingers together nervously. “there is the matter of the Colonel.”

TJ crosses her arms and turns to face the pods, “I think if these things can do what you say, Everett would never say no to such a breakthrough.”

Eli clears his throat and interrupts her train of thought, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well the pods are very new to us and this process is rather…well controversial, not to mention, experimental at this point.”

TJ places her hands on her hips, “Everything we do out here is experimental, and more than seventy five percent of the time it’s controversial too. What makes this so different?” Belle leans forward and spills the details of swapping consciousnesses. The medic looks curiously at Belle and then Rush. “You’re joking right? All of you are pulling my leg,”   
Throwing her hands in the air she turns and starts to leave. Belle steps in her path and with a pleading look begs her to stay. “I know this sounds ridiculous, and it is a lot to try and understand, but-,”

Belle is suddenly cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see the older Kigh alien staring curiously at her.

“Meesh koi, koi.” The alien pleads for her to listen to him. She gives a slight nod and the Kigh continues. As he speaks, Belle’s eyes begin to widen and her jaw falls open. Seeing her bemusement, Nicholas moves to her side.

“What is it? What is he telling you?” he whispers in a calming tone.

When the Kigh is finished speaking, she turns and faces her husband, eyes still wide with shock. “There may be another way.”


	25. That Which Has Been Lost

Chapter Twenty Five: That Which Has Been Lost

Returning from his communication stone switch with Colonel Telford, Everett was not pleased. His meeting with the General did not go well and Corporal Barnes reported that Telford was sticking his nose in places it did not belong. Needing to clear the residual haze from the switch, he heads towards the still. 

As he walks with sluggish limbs and burdened shoulders, he finds himself thinking of Lieutenant Johanson. Now that he and Emily were divorced and he and Tamara had lost their child, he feels like he should do something to make amends with the Lieutenant. No matter how many times or how hard he tries, his head always seems to get in the way of his intentions; even when his intentions are for the greater good.

Turning the corner to the still, he finds himself face to face with the woman who, more often than not, occupies his mind. Smiling weakly she greets him with a nod.

“Lieutenant, Barnes tells me you had a run in with Telford while I was on earth.”

TJ nods and lowers her head. “Yes, he was pressing me for answers that I couldn’t or rather wouldn’t give. “

“What sort of answers?”

Mostly he wanted to know about your sudden lack of concern for a supply line from the Langarans. He thinks you are putting the people aboard this ship at risk by not pressing that certain issue.”

Young shakes his head and turns to face the now empty room. “This mission is none of his damn concern. He is really going to be fuming when he hears the details of my report to General O’Neil.”

TJ places her hand on his shoulder and pulls him back to face her. “Can we talk?”

“We are talking-,”

“I mean like we used to, when there was no awkwardness, no space between us.” This was it, the moment he had been searching for; the perfect opportunity to open up and tell her everything he was thinking.

“Maybe some other time, I’ve uh, I need to keep an eye on Rush… and uh-,”

She drops her hand to her side and closes her eyes...she knows he’s never going to be the man he once was, too much has happened, too many hurts. She fears that that which has been lost will never again be found. Turning to leave, she whispers, “don’t make excuses Everett.” And just like that the perfect moment is gone, and so is she.

Hanging his head in shame, he slams his hand down on the counter and groans. He fills a glass, then another and another. Feeling the effects of the burning liquid, he staggers to his quarters. Lost in self pity and never ending scorn, he plummets to his bed and drifts off.

-+-

TJ makes her way to her quarters, fighting the urge to cry all the way. As she enters her room, the fight is lost as she sinks onto the bed and buries her tear streaked face in her pillows. She tries not to think of the inevitable future that awaits her, but the harder she tries, the more thoughts come.

Can Rush really help to heal her body? What will happen to her consciousness if she does decide to go through with it? Maybe her consciousness could be uploaded into Destiny’s mainframe like Dr. Perry and Ginn, then once her body was healed, they could download her consciousness back into her own body. 

All these thoughts race through her head and she groans. Running her fingers through her hair and wiping the tears from her face, she sits up and grabs her laptop. 

“Pull yourself together Lieutenant!” She says to herself and begins studying the medical jargon Eli had given her.

-+-

Eli and the older Kigh work franticly on connecting the ancient communication devices to the pod interface consoles. Using the program that he, Mr. Brody and Dr. Volker came up with, Eli is able to communicate fluently with the alien. 

“How do these stones actually work then?” Eli askes as he imports the necessary data into the console.

“The consciousness is encrypted onto the stone itself and once placed on the device, it is translated into the connected device and uploaded into the other stone. The process is nearly seamless and almost never fails.”

Eli’s expression is that of sheer understanding as he reads the words the Kigh has spoken. “That makes total sense. So, how do we purposefully flaw the switch?”

The Kigh says nothing at first and simply knocks one of the stones off the device. “Simple. Then the consciousness is trapped in its encrypted form in the stone.”

“Where do the pods come into play?”

The Kigh picks up the stone and takes it over to one of the pods. Waiting for Eli to join him, he smiles and gestures towards an opening in the pod control pad. Eli watches intently as the stone is placed into the small crevice. It fits perfectly and Eli can’t hold back his excitement.

“Whoa! These pods were actually built for this type of thing?”

The Kigh looks over at Eli and places its finger on a green button, gestures to the pod itself and then removes the stone. Once they are back at the pod control console. The kigh explains everything in the process, right down to the last detail. 

When the kigh is finished explaining, Eli continues to set the devices to accommodate their needs. The process is tedious and he knows it is going to take much of the day to complete. 

-+-

Nicholas and Belle walk silently through the corridor that leads to their quarters, the younger Kigh following closely behind them. As they enter the room, Belle turns and locks the door behind them. She offers the Kigh a cup of water and gestures for him to sit. He nods, takes the water and moves to the sofa..

Nicholas moves to the compartment under their bed and pulls out the bundle containing the pillar pieces and watching stone. He brings the bundle to the small table in front of the sofa and begins to assemble the pillar. 

Once it is together, Belle runs her fingers over the last row of symbols and sighs. “My people were obviously mistaken about this, and I can’t help but to be glad.” 

Nicholas smiles and nods, “me too.”

The Kigh places the cup of water on the table next to the pillar and gestures towards the watching stone. Looking to Belle for permission to take it, she nods and the Kigh tentatively wraps   
his fingers around the smooth yellow object. 

Cradling the stone in his lap, the Kigh removes a flat, rounded black jewel from his satchel and gestures to the ring on Nicholas’ finger. Looking up at Belle he speaks two simple   
words. “Shimkont Neunecta.”

Belle’s eyes widen and she whispers to her husband, “unlimited power.”

His mouth falls open and he removes his ring. A feeling of melancholy comes over him as he places the cherished item in the Kigh’s hand. “Will it be destroyed?”

Belle translates and the Kigh nods. 

She grabs her husband’s hand and tries to comfort him. “A small price to pay for the mission to succeed.” Nicholas nods and lowers his head.

“I know.” He whispers and squeezes her hand. 

As the Kigh moves to unite all the pieces, Belle grabs the stone from his lap. “There is something I must do first.” The Kigh looks shocked at first until she leans to whisper her explanation to him. He bounces in his seat and smiles. 

Placing the ring back onto Nicholas’ finger and the black jewel onto the table, the Kigh rises and takes his leave. 

“What is going on Belle?”

She places a finger to his lips and shushes him. “There is something I must show you before we take the next steps.”

Handing the stone to her husband, she moves to her crates and digs through them. Pulling a small velvet pouch from the very bottom, she returns to the sofa and gestures for him to place the stone between them.

The pouch contains a beautiful silver bracelet with a piece of the watching stone in the middle. She places the bracelet onto the stone and grabs the hand that his ring is on. “I have watched you since you were born. I know more about you than anyone,” she brings his fingers to her lips and presses a light kiss to each of them, “it is only fair that you see my life as well.” Spinning the ring on his finger, she looks up to meet her husband’s gaze.

Nicholas draws in a deep breath and whispers, “oh Belle.” She presses a knowing kiss to his lips and places his hand onto the bracelet and stone.   
Immediately images begin to flash in his mind and his jaw falls slack. First a beautiful baby wrapped in lush blankets and a tiny yellow bow on her head. Soon the baby is crawling, dragging the tattered blanket behind her. Next she is walking, using the same blanket as a shawl as she prances throughout the palace. Nicholas watches intently for what feels like hours. His wifes entire life spread out in brilliant rays of video-like images. 

When the images reach the moment that he was introduced into her world, he stiffens his jaw and concentrates, trying to watch his own life through her eyes. Suddenly it dawns on him, she spent the last fifty years just watching him. The knowledge is too much and he pulls his hand away. “Why Bellenova?” 

She can hear the tears threatening his voice and cups his cheek in her hand. “Oh Seuphantos, I was made for your existence, created to be with you.”

“How can that be? You were born long before I was even thought of. Were you told that I would eventually exist?”

She places his hand back onto the stone and shows him the exact moment that she learned of who he was and that she would help him to save them all. 

He watches the images and sees the loving expression wash over her face; the same expression he saw when he first met her. “Belle, I-,” words fail him and he simply lowers his head. 

“I know my love, but now you see, this,” she gestures between them, “us, it has been written for centuries.”

He nods and tries to blink back the tears. “There was nothing written of the Kigh?”

“No, the prophets cannot see everything.” She chuckles but there is no humor in it, then places the stone onto the table. Sliding closer to him, she wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him closer to her. The moment is tender and they both let out a contented sigh. 

“I love you Bellenova.”

His words fill her with a deep joy and she lifts her head to meet his gaze, “I love you Nicholas.” She can feel the tension in him and she pulls from his embrace. “I have an idea.” She stands to her feet and grabs his hands. “Come on, follow me.”

Belle pulls him to his feet and giggles. “Where are you taking me?” Nicholas asks with feigned nervousness.

“The next few days are going to be stressful, you need to relax.” He nods and follows her lead. They walk through the corridor passed the mess and down towards the showers. Sensing where her thoughts were going, he lets out a deep breath. 

“Belle, I- what if someone-,”

“Shh Nicholas, no one will be down here this late,” she presses the button for the mist and starts undressing. “Now, stop fussing and get in here.”


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Twenty Six: The Calm Before the Storm

Nicholas swallows hard and concedes to his wife’s wishes. Slowly unbuttoning his jeans, he peers around the corridor to ensure no one is near. Feeling a bit unsure, he quickly shucks the rest of his clothes and hurries to join Belle in the stall. 

Seeing the droplets of moisture forming on her skin, he is reminded of the mist from the waterfall. As Belle leans against the far wall he slowly reaches his hand out to brush back her hair. “You ar so lovely Bellenova.”

She closes her eyes and leans into his touch. Pressing a light kiss to his palm, she guides his hand to rest over her heart. “My heart has been filled with joy since the moment I saw you in the courtyards of my home. I cannot begin to express what you have done for me.” Pulling him into her embrace, she traces the droplets on his back. 

He tenderly wraps his arms around her and leans close enough to kiss her lips and whispers, “you’ve done as much, if not more for me.” 

Before she can respond, his lips are crushing down on hers and his hands are combing through her damp hair. The tenderness of the moment fades as their hands and lips trace every inch of one another. 

As Belle trails kisses down his chest, Nicholas arches and rolls his head back. “Belle,” he whispers and shivers as the kisses lead lower and lower. When Belle drops to her knees, Nicholas braces himself against the wall. 

She slides the tip of her fingers slowly down his length and presses a kiss to his throbbing tip. Hearing his hiss of pleasure, she smiles and seductively licks at the moist droplets on his shaft.   
Needing to feel more of his wife’s touch, Nicholas groans and rakes his fingers through her hair. 

Sensing his need, she wraps her lips around his girth and suckles, gently at first then as her own need begins to rise, she moves faster and faster up and down his length. Nicholas grabs her shoulders, drawing her closer so she can take him deeper into her mouth. When the throbbing between her thighs becomes unbearable, she moves back and spreads out before his hungry gaze.

Growling with carnal desire he kneels between her legs and traces his fingers up her damp skin. When he reaches her glistening folds, she throws her head back in pleasure. “Nicholas,” she whimpers as he cleverly rubs her sensitive nub, “yes, god yes.”

Watching her body quiver at his touch, he can’t help but to feel an overwhelming sense of masculine pride. He is pleasing her, this sweet, gorgeous feminine creature before him, he is causing this reaction in her and he groans with satisfaction. “Oh Belle,” he whispers and trails tender kisses up her stomach and ribs to her chest, stopping only to lavish her pert breasts with   
warms licks and nibbles. 

Feeling the ache of desire, she arches into him, “please,” she begs as the sensations become almost too much, “please Nicholas, please,”

Loving the sound of her pleading, he lifts his head to meet her gaze. “Tell me what you want Belle.”

Breathing heavily, she barely gets the words out, “you, I-I … you Nicholas… please.”

Hearing her breathless words he grows concerned and reaches up to cup her cheek in his hand, “are you alright darling?”

Hearing the concern in his voice she stares up at him, “oh, yes,” she assures him, “I just…” she reaches up to brush back his hair, “I need you.” The words fill his ears and passion takes over.   
He crushes his lips down on hers and the mist warms around them. 

He pulls away only for a moment and she whimpers at the loss of contact. Rolling her to her side he spoons up behind her and cradles her head in the crook of his arm. Gently lifting her leg, he whispers, “is this alright?” A small nod is her only response and positions himself to enter her. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he slides into her hot core. 

Crying out, Belle quickly bites her bottom lip to control the moans. Nicholas groans into her shoulder not wanting the whole ship to hear them. As he begins to thrust slowly, Belle arches back against him. This new sensation is fantastic and she wants to feel every inch of his damp bare skin on hers. 

“Yes,” she moans a little too loudly as he reaches his hand between her thighs; rubbing harder and faster as he thrust in time with his stroking fingers. Feeling her body stiffen and the nearly painful tightening of her inner muscles clenching around him, his climax comes shortly after hers. He can’t hold back the groan from escaping his lips as he spills his heat deep inside her and he buries his face in her hair. 

“Oh god Belle,” he murmurs against her neck. “I-I…” sighing as he tries to regain some composure and find the right words. 

Belle eases away and turns to face him, “I know love, I know.” She leans forward to kiss his cheek and he moves his head slightly and catches her lips with his own. The kiss is sweet, tender and filled with loving emotions. 

When Belle breaks the kiss, his eyelids flutter open and meets her gaze. Seeing the glint of tears in her eyes, he asks, “are you all right?”

Pressing her eyelids tightly shut and allowing a single tear to trickle down her cheek, she nods, “yes, of course, it’s just..”

“Just what Bellenova?” He cups her cheeks in his hand. “You can tell me anything.”

“It’s just, well I am going to miss this. I’ve waited so long for you Seuphantos, and now I will never have this again.”

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he wishes he could offer some sort of comfort; when in reality, he was going to miss this too. Would ascension offer them something more? Would that experience wipe clean their memories of such things? He hoped not. He wanted to remember all the moments spent, not only with his Bellenova, but cherished memories of Gloria and Mandy as well. 

“Let’s hope Eli has come up with some good news on that front eh?” Smiling Belle nods and moves to stand. 

“We should go, people might start to miss us and send out Destiny’s finest.” Nicholas let out a bark of a laugh and stood to join her. One more tender kiss in the mist and they walked out into the cool room to right themselves to the world.


	27. Power

Chapter Twenty Seven: Power

Belle and Nicholas walk through the corridor in comfortable silence holding one another’s hand. Belle glances at her husband a few times with a sultry smile on her face. 

“What?” He asks as they round the corner to the corridor leading to the stasis pod control room. 

She giggles and lowers her head.

“What?” he asks a bit more forcefully.

“Nothing, I’m...I'm just…happy.” She smiles again and can’t bring herself to meet his gaze. “We are about to do the very thing that we have been created for. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

Nicholas nods and brings her hand to his lips. Pressing a tender kiss to her fingers, he closes his eyes and murmurs, “of course it does.” 

Stopping him before they reach the door, she pulls him into a tight embrace and kisses him deeply. Groaning at the rising desire within him, he breaks the kiss and whispers. “there is still time, later my darling, later. “

She giggles again and turns to enter the door. Seeing Eli staring at the console in front of him, she moves to join him. She watches the quickly flashing pages of information until her eyes begin to cross. Pressing her eyes shut, she shakes her head and looks away. 

“How can you possibly read that fast?” she asks as she takes a seat near him. 

“Practice,” he says as he looks accusingly at Rush then back down to the screen. “Lots of practice.” 

Rush rolls his eyes and moves to join Eli at the console. Within seconds, both men are engulfed in the reading and they barely notice when the two Kigh enter the room. 

Smiling at the two creatures, Belle moves across the room to greet them. “Meesh, meesh.” 

The Kigh return the greeting and the younger creature asks her about the watching stones and the black Jewel. Excusing themselves, they leave to retrieve the items. 

The older Kigh moves to the console and asks Eli where the main power intake module is on the ship. Eli looks questioningly at Rush and he nods, gesturing for him to answer the question. 

“The Apple Core.” Eli says and Rush shakes his head at the juvenile nick name. “The control interface center is near the observation deck. As soon as I finish with this information, we can all head that way.” The Kigh nods and begins to gather the communication stones and devices, placing them into his pack. 

Waiting patiently, it only takes a few more moments for the information to end and all three of them head towards the control interface room. 

As they walk through the corridor, Nicholas radios for Belle to meet them there in five. Hearing the radio chatter, Colonel Young drags himself out of his stupor and hurries to join them. Tj also hears the call and she too heads towards the control room. 

Not knowing what to expect from the gathered crowd, Young crosses his arms over his chest and furrows his eyebrows. The tension is thick and Eli attempts to buffer the situation.

“Colonel, we think we may have found a way to fix the power issue without having to put everyone in the pods.”

Moving his narrowed gaze from Rush to Eli, Young scoffs, “you think?’

“Well, the Kigh…they uh, have this jewel.” Seeing the faithless expression on the Colonel’s face, he rakes his fingers through his hair, searching for an explanation that will make sense. “Bellenova’s people knew of this jewel’s potential and they made these watching stones…”

“Jewels and stones are going to solve our power issue?” The sarcastic tone causes Rush to roll his eyes and interject.

“Look Colonel, I’ve seen what these stones can do, and well, if adding the jewel to them gives us unlimited power to finish Destiny’s mission, I’d say it’s worth a shot.” 

“The mission … the mission, always the mission with you! With unlimited power we can transfer it to the gate and dial earth, send those who don’t belong here, send them home.”

Groaning in frustration, Rush throws his hands in the air and growls, “how can you be so narrow minded? Always the gate with you…”

Eli chokes out an incoherent sound and clears his throat. “um…actually… when the Kigh told me of this power source, I looked into what it would take to dial earth, and if it would be plausible and…” he drops his gaze to the floor and fidgets with his feet.

“And what Eli?” the Colonel barks.

“Well… I don’t know why, but the ninth chevron is no longer accessible. We couldn’t dial earth or any other address requiring a massive distance variable if we wanted to.”

Looking to Rush, the Colonel locks his jaw and grits his teeth, “what is he talking about?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Rush puts on his best game face. “I haven’t got a bloody clue.”

Pointing his finger in Rush’s face, the Colonel looks him straight in the eye, “don’t lie to me, damn it Rush, you know something.” 

Standing his ground, Rush crosses his arms over his chest, never breaking eye contact. They continue to stare at one another for what seems like an eternity. Suddenly the door mechanism sounds and everyone turns to see Belle, TJ and the younger Kigh entering the room.

Instantly the tension in Rush’s shoulders loosens and Young steps back from him, lowering his hand and clearing his throat.

“How do we know we can even trust these creatures?” His tone is less sharp and more focused, “for all we know they could be leading us into a trap, or setting us up for invasion.”

“These creatures are descendants of the ancients, who better to show us how things on this ship were meant to work? What do we have to lose?” Young concedes for the moment and watches as Belle hands her husband his ring and a yellowish stone. Moving with Belle and the two Kigh to the middle of the room, Rush waits for instructions. 

The older Kigh moves around the core shaped pillar and bounces when he finds the power intake port. Gesturing for his son and Nicholas to join him, the Kigh presses a series of buttons.   
The pillar lights up and begins to open. Once the pillar is separated a clear glass tube is all that remains in the middle of the room. 

Taking the stone from Nicholas’s hand, the younger Kigh presses the black jewel into the divot in the center. The Kigh then holds out his hand waiting for Nicholas to hand over his ring.   
Rush stares mournfully at the precious object as he removes it from his finger. Reluctantly placing it in the creatures grasp, he sighs deeply, knowing that it is a necessary sacrifice.

Taking the stone to the glass tube, the younger Kigh waits for his father to join him. The tube separates automatically and the two creatures grab the stone and place it in the opening.   
Looking to Belle, the older Kigh tells her to have everyone step back. She relays the message and they all look on intently as the younger Kigh places the ring around the jewel.

Instantly there is a blinding yellow light that flashes from the tube, then the room is completely dark. A cooling fog fills the room with a bluish glow as the pillar begins to close around the tube. Unshielding their eyes, each of the onlookers gasp to see that the two Kigh are gone. 

“Just like Franklin, “ Eli whispers to no one in particular.

When the fog clears, the lights come back on and everything is as it was. Hurrying to the nearest console, Nicholas franticly pulls up the power grid data. Rubbing his hand over his mouth, he chuckles, “they did it.”

“What?!” Eli exclaims and rushes to his side. “Oh…my …God! One hundred percent?” Turning to look at the Colonel, he gestures for him to come and look. “We are at a hundred percent power…just like that.”

Being the eternal pessimist, the Colonel frowns, “yes, but how long will this power last?”

Belle moves to her husband’s side and smiles at the Colonel. “The Kigh told us that it was unlimited power.” Watching the skeptical expression move across his face, she continues, “I don’t think they would have sacrificed themselves for a temporary fix.”

Knowing she was right, but too prideful to admit it, he begrudgingly nods and crosses the room to leave. Stopping at the door, he turns and faces the crowd. “No one is to speak of this until I report back to home world command.” Looking at his watch, he continues, “all of us will meet in the mess at 09:00. I will have Camille gather everyone and we will discuss it then.” 

Pressing the button, the door opens and he looks to TJ, “Lieutenant, a word.” TJ crosses the room and joins him in the corridor. 

“Colonel?”

“TJ, I know there is more to this than Rush is telling me. I want you to keep an eye on him and that mooch of a wife of his. I don’t trust her… or him for that matter. “

“You want me to spy? With all do respect sir, I won’t infringe on their personal life, I-,”

Cutting her off he moves to mere inches from her face, “find out what they are scheming, that’s an order Lieutenant.”

TJ’s jaw goes slack and she can’t find the words to object. Watching her once lover turn and walk away, she is flooded with the knowledge that the man she once knew is gone forever. Tears sting her eyes at the realization and she presses them tightly shut. Taking a deep breath to tamp down the emotions, she moves to rejoin them in the control room.


	28. Self-Serving Agendas

Chapter Twenty Eight: Self-Serving Agendas 

Seeing the distress on her friends face, Belle pulls away from Nicholas to meet TJ. “Tamara, are you all right?”

Shaking her head, TJ slumps into the nearby seat and groans. “He asked me to spy on you and Rush.” Belle leans back and furrows her eyebrows. Not wanting to cause pointless concern,   
Tamara continues, “I refused, and before I could give my reasons, he ordered me.” 

Fresh tears threaten her eyes and Belle gently grabs her hand. “You don’t have to follow those orders Tamara. You are your own person and-,”

“He’s my commanding officer, being a medic is my calling, I can’t just-,” the thought of leaving behind the only job she has ever felt suited for causes the words to stick in her throat. “I can’t.” she whispers and buries her face in her hands.

“Maybe it’s time you pursued that calling away from the military hierarchy. If I recall, you were leaving your position before you ended up on Destiny right?’ What’s to stop you from finding a new calling?”

Sobbing, TJ looks up to meet Belle’s gaze, “I want to help people,” she mumbles, “I want to be an actual doctor some day. How is that going to happen here?” The sovs are coming more violently now and she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

Hearing the conversation, Eli looks to Rush and moves across the room. “TJ,” he starts, “there is more than enough data in Destiny’s mainframe to teach yourself everything you would ever need to know. You already know the technical jargon and all that, it wouldn’t be difficult.” 

“Eli, you’re sweet, but…I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Throwing her hands up in defeat, she leans her head against the wall and sighs.

“Here.” Eli says and gestures to the console in front of them.

“What?” She asks, not understanding his meaning.

“We need someone to go through all the medical aspects of the stasis pods. The dad Kigh showed me everything we need to do physically for this switch thing to take place, but I can’t understand most of the verbage.”

As realization dawns, the medic stands to her feet and throws her arms around Eli. “Thank you Eli. Thank you Belle!” Smiling at the other woman, Belle leans in for a quick hug before moving to rejoin her husband.

Eli and Tamara move to the console across from them and they begin the daunting task of translating the ancient medical notations into English. TJ sees Eli looking bored and fidgeting with his hands, “go Eli, I can handle this, Destiny is doing all the hard work, all I have to do is read.”

“You sure?”

“I can tell that there is something on your mind, go do it.”

“Ok, I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything.” She nods her thanks and continues reading.

Grabbing the pack that contains the recalibrated communication stones and devices, Eli exits the room and heads for the furthest stasis pod compartment. Closing the door behind him, he presses the power on switch and waits impatiently for the compartment to come online. 

Belle and Rush leisurely read through several pages of the stasis pod information. Jotting down snippets that pertain to consciousness transfer and healing processes. Feeling stiff and a bit drained from staring so long at the screen, Belle stretches her arms above her head and yawns. 

“Nicholas I think I-,”

She is abruptly cut off by TJ gasping and her and Rush quickly move to the other console.

“Lieutenant, what is it?” Rush askes as he tries to see what she is looking at.

“Dr. Rush, we need to check on Eli. I think he might be attempting something extremely dangerous.”

Pointing to the highlighted area of text on the screen, TJ stares at Rush waiting for him to finish. “Oh no, no Eli. Where did he say he’d be?”

-+-

Colonel Young heads for the communications lab and radios for Scott and Greer to meet him there. Once all three men are in the room, The Colonel gestures for them to sit and dismisses   
Corporal Barnes. The woman gives him an uncertain look then leaves the room. Lieutenant Scott closes the door behind her and joins Young and Greer at the table. 

Seeing the distress on the Colonels face, Scott asks, “What’s going on sir? You look… well you look terrible.”

Scoffing, Young turns off his radio and places it on the table. “I need to report to HWC, those aliens sacrificed themselves for this mission to continue. I need to know that this ship is not going to fall into Rush’s hands while I’m gone.”

“Sir?” Scott asks and narrows his eyes. “Has there been any indication that he and the rest of the civilians are conspiring… again?”

Shaking his head, the Colonel turns to Greer. “Sergeant, Eli has informed me that the gate is malfunctioning, it seems we can no longer accesss the ninth chevron. I need you-,”

‘That sneaky little son of a bitch.” Greer mutters and stands to his feet.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the Colonel slams his fist down on the table. “Rush?”

“Yes, that little weasel came into the gate room a while back, claiming that he needed to replace some wiring. He must’ve done something then.”

Young seethes in his seat and grinds his teeth. “Watch him Sergeant, and his wife. Don’t let on that you know anything, just watch.” Turning his gaze back to Scott, he continues, “Take Volker and Brody to the gate room, make sure Rush knows and have them attempt to fix it. Hopefully that will force his hand.”

“Sir,” Scott interjects with a questioning tone, “we don’t know that he is responsible. He very well could have been attempting to fix the gate and intermittently disconnected something.”   
Young shakes his head and Scott sighs, “what happened to innocent until proven?”

“There is not an innocent bone in that mans body. He has proven that time and time again and you know it.”

“I understand that Sir, but everything he has done has been for the benefit of the mission, to stand for what he believes in.”

“Lying to the crew? Keeping secrets? Not to mention Sergeant Riley… I never would have.. Just do it Lieutenant. I’ll be back soon.” Reaching his hand for the stone, he gives a stern look to   
Scott and nods to Greer.

“Good luck Sir, see you soon.” The marine salutes. 

“At ease Sergeant.”

The Colonel closes his eyes and places his hand on the stone. Seconds later his eyes open and the switch is made. “I’m Lieutenant Bradley Dreyfus, newly recruited by HWC, and fluent in alien languages and mannerisms. I can’t wait to meet your Kigh friends.”

-+- 

As he waits, Eli goes over in his mind the instructions for what he is about to do. Seeing the panels flicker to life, he gawps in awe. Never in the past fourteen months on this ship has he seen the power grids so luminous, so functional. He stares blankly for several minutes simply taking in all the new panels and buttons. Placing the pack on the floor in front of him, he kneels   
down and retrieves one of the smooth stones and a crumpled piece of clothing from within. 

Standing slowly, he turns to face the nearest pod. Stepping closer to the entrance, he gently places the shirt onto the floor inside the pod. Taking a step back, he examines the crevice where   
the stone will soon be placed. Tossing the stone from hand to hand, he contemplates whether what he is about to do is a good idea or if it’s completely insane.

Closing his eyes, he thinks back to the process in which he uploaded and encrypted a consciousness onto the stone in his hand. Thinking of each step he took, he reassures himself, yes, yes he did everything the Kigh had mentioned. He knows that this is going to work… it has to work. 

Looking up towards the ceiling, Eli mouths a silent prayer to whomever might be listening and places the stone gently into the crevice. Pressing several buttons in sequence, he programs the pod to the setting he learned is for regeneration. Placing his right thumb on the green button, Eli takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes tightly, he breathes out one single word, “Ginn…-,” 

‘CLICK’


	29. Scorn and Disdain

Chapter Twenty Nine: Scorn and Disdain 

Rounding the corner to the stasis pod compartments, Rush, Belle and TJ run through the corridor. Quickly pressing the button to open the door, Rush instinctively yells, “Eli stop!” The younger man turns to look at the three of them with a nervous expression on his face.

“It’s too late. I’ve already activated the regenerative process.”

“What? How? Where did you get genetic material?”

Gesturing to the pod, Eli gives a wobbly smile. “I took her shirt after the memorial. I had to have something of hers. Look,” he gestures to the pod again, “it seems to be working.”

Rush turns his head to see the small cotton shirt suspended in the center of the pod. “Damn it Eli! You don’t know what it… she will be like without her consciousness. She may not even be alive! How could you act so negligently? You could be placing that girl in more danger than when you,” 

Shaking his head, Eli frowns. “When I what? Had to put her and Dr. Perry in quarantine because of your negligence?” Gritting his teeth, Rush looks away and groans. Eli softens his expression and tries to make them all understand, “I-I trapped her consciousness in the communication stone. It will be uploaded when her body is fully formed.”

“IF her body is fully formed.” TJ interjects. “How could you be so hasty with this Eli. The records indicate that this has only been attempted a handful of times, and only successful once. Eli-,”

“I have spent the past three days reading and talking with the Kigh. The older one assured me that once the power intake was restored to it’s fully functional capacity, that this process would work every time.” Pushing his hands out in front of him, he pleads with Rush for understanding. “We can get Dr. Perry back this way too, don’t you see? It’s progress.”

“No,” Nicholas whispers and turns to face Belle. Her eyes are burning and she can’t hold back the tears. “No,” Nicholas says again as he grabs his wife’s hands. “I have nothing. Even if I wanted to bring her back, I couldn’t. I have nothing of hers.”

Belle can hear the strain in his voice and tries to control her breathing. “Nicholas,” she says with a slight tremble in her voice, “a consciousness is not enough?”

Sensing the fear and hesitation in the couple, TJ moves to the pod. “There must be physical genetic material inside the pod in order for Destiny to regenerate life. A consciousness is not physical.”

Belle looks at her husband and can see the genuine concern in his eyes. “I-I would step aside, I will not b the cause of your distress. If you choose to-,”

He presses two fingers to her lips and shushes her. “I don’t want to. I will never want to.” 

Pulling his hand away she whispers, “But Mandy, you promised her-,”

“I promised that I would find a way to help her, this is not the way. It’s not possible.” He reaches out to comfort her, but Belle lowers her head and pulls away. Shewipes her tears and moves to stare into the pod.

Rush turns to face Eli, “How long will this process take?”

Eli furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms over his chest. “I, uh, about-,”

“You don’t have a clue do you?” Eli shakes his head and frowns. “Hasty.” Is the only word Rush can say before TJ intervenes. 

The forming process will take a little over seventeen days, then a few hours to upload her consciousness. It is a precise procedure and someone wil have to be here to reprogram the pod to a different setting when the formation is complete.”

“I’m not leaving,” Eli blurts and Rush shakes his head.

“You can’t possibly stay here for two and a half weeks! We’ll all take shifts watching over her, but there is still work to be done.” Eli nods and purses his lips. 

“I’m sorry. I just-,” Rush holds up his hand and turns to leave. 

“I’ll be back in six hours to take a shift.”

“I’ll join you.” Belle says sheepishly, and her husband nods. TJ and Eli seem content on staying as Belle and Nicholas exit the compartment. 

When the door closes behind them, Nicholas lets out a hoarse growl and turns to face Belle. “Belle,” he whispers as he cups her cheeks in his hands, “I never meant for you to be hurt, I will never leave your side. For the first time since losing my wife, I feel like I have a future. I can see you and I continuing Destiny’s mission, I now have something, someone to live for.”

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she closes her eyes. “Nicholas,” she whispers and shakes her head, “what about ascension? What about my ca-,” 

He cuts her off with a crushing kiss and wraps his arms tightly around her. Breaking the kiss he pulls her head against his chest. “I will fix you,” he whispers, “we are so close, I will fix you.” 

-+-

Lieutenant Scott and Sergeant Greer escort the newest member of HWC to the gate room. As they walk, Scott informs the man of the sacrifice the Kigh had made and he frowns in disappointment. “Had they been doing work aboard the ship?” Dreyfus asks as they enter the gate room,”Would there be any remnants of their being here?”

As they enter the room, Brody and Volker look up from their consoles and nod in greeting. Greer smirks and says, “funny enough, these two would be the ones to ask about all that.”

Intrigued by the marine’s words, the two men stand waiting for an explanation. “Voker and Brody, this is Lieutenant Dreyfus. He’s a new recruit at HWC and he is fluent in ancient as well as many other forms of alien language. He’d like to ask you a few questions about the Kigh.”

“Absolutely,” Volker says and turns back to his screen, “come on over.”

As the new comer waltzes across the room, Greer turns to face Scott. “You got this?” Scott nods and Greer turns to leave. 

When the door closes behind him, the familiar warp of the ship dropping out of FTL sounds and Scott looks to Colonel Young. The man takes in his surroundings and smiles wickedly at his   
Lieutenant. “Well done Matthew.” The three words are all he has time to speak before the stone connection is re-established. 

A small shred of guilt gnaws at the Lieutenants gut as he approaches the console, but he shakes it off and asks the men about the problem with the gate. When he discovers that neither of them knows about the issue, he radios for Eli to join them.

“Eli, this is Scott. Could you join Volker, Brody and I in the gate room ASAP.”

“Uh, kinda busy right now,” Eli says nervously as he looks to TJ. “Can it wait?”

Hoping to draw out Rush, he radios back, “not really, Colonel Young asked me to find Brody and Volker to take a look at the gate, see why the ninth chevron is not functioning.”

The radio is silent for a few moments, then a melancholy voice returns, “be there in a few.”

Hearing the chatter, Nicholas looks to Belle with a wide eyed expression, “The pillar.” He whispers. Grabbing his wife’s hand, he all but drags her through the corridor to their quarters. 

Watching dis cretely from behind them, Greer whispers, “gotcha!” as he follows silently. 

When the couple reaches their door, Rush ushers Belle inside and hangs back. “Someone’s following us. Stay inside and I’ll be right in.” Turning to see no one there, he peers tentatively around the corner. Seeing a flash, he yells, “alright sergeant, you can show yourself.”

Greer steps into the corridor with a cocky expression, “What’s up doc?”

Rush shakes his head at the ego oozing from the other man, “We were just stopping to grab the materials necessary for fixing the gate.”

“From inside your quarters?”

“I was fixing a broken power converter.. Perhaps that’s what is causing the ninth chevron malfunction.”

Laughing with disdain Greer prompts, “You always have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“It’s the truth, believe me or don’t, I really don’t give a damn, but time is of the essence sergeant, so if you’re finished…”

Closing the distance between them, the marine shoves an accusatory finger in Rush’s face, “That holier-than-thou attitude is going to get you in a lot of trouble someday Rush, and I’ll be there.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Rush retorts and leans his face a bit closer, “hurry back to your Colonel and tell him all about how mean Rush was and-,”

Suddenly his head is flying back and pain courses through his jaw. Coming to rights, he reaches up and blots the blood from his lips. Lunging towards Greer, he sees red as his fist connects with the sergeant’s eye. 

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Rush grabs the other man and wrestles him to the floor.

“That mouth of yours… you just can’t seem to keep it shut.” Greer growls as he struggles to free himself.

Hearing the raised voices Belle emerges to see the two men struggling against each other. “Stop it!” she screams as she hurries to try and pull her husband away. “Stop it both of you.”   
Pushing at Greer’s chest, she groans and both men cease. “What is going on?”

Brushing his hair back from his face, Rush answers, “He attacked me.” Glaring at the other man, Belle waits for him to respond, but Greer says nothing and simply stands to his feet. Helping her husband up, Belle shakes her head in disgust. 

Rush wipes at the blood on his face and stares fiercely at the other man. Feeling Belle tug at his arm, Rush turns to face her, “Let’s go Nicholas. We have much to do and this is not worth it.”

“No, you’re right, it’s not.” Greer remains in his stance and watches the couple walk away.

“This isn’t over Rush. Not by a long shot.” 

Rush stiffens and Belle stares pleadingly at him not to turn back. Slamming his fist on the button, the door closes behind them.


	30. Away Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a tiny Beauty and the Beast reference in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)!

Chapter Thirty: Away Team

Belle leads Nicholas to the small sofa and takes a seat next to him. “What was that all about?”

“I imagine the Colonel told him to spy, being as how Lieutenant Johanson refused.” She dips the corner of her handkerchief into a cup of water on the table. “He didn’t believe that we have something in here to fix the gate.” Belle gently dabs at Nicholas’s swollen lip and he jerks away. “Ah, that hurts,’ he growls and squints in pain. 

“If you’d sit still it wouldn’t hurt as much.” Leaning back towards her, he closes his eyes and allows her to dab again. Feeling the sting, he hisses but remains still. “This isn’t the first time you’ve had a swollen lip.”

Shaking his head, “First time someone’s been here to take care of it though.“ She grabs his chin and forces him to stay still. 

“Stop moving,“ she says with a chuckle, “you’re going to split it open again.”

Smiling wickedly, he grabs her and she squeals as he pulls her onto his lap. “Maybe if you kiss it better, I’ll sit still.” 

Swatting him with her handkerchief, she giggles and presses a light kiss to his lip. Pulling away slightly, she looks into his dark eyes. Seeing the wild glint flicker within, she feels her heart lurch in her chest and her breath catches in her throat. “Nicholas,” she whispers trying to quench the fire that is beginning to course through her veins. 

Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he gently caresses her pale skin with the pad of his thumb. “You are so beautiful Belle.” His voice fills her with a deep sense of peace and belonging. She closes her eyes and sighs

Leaning into his touch she lowers her gaze and with regret whispers, “We should get the pillar to the gate room.”

Knowing she is right, he presses a light kiss to her forehead and lets out a defeated sigh. “yes, I suppose we should, before the Colonel returns from his report.”

Standing to her feet, Belle turns to grab the now empty crate from the corner of the room. Moving to the compartment under the bed, Nicholas begins placing pieces of the pillar into the crate. Once all eight pieces are inside, Belle removes her watching stone bracelet and places it gently on top of the pieces. Nicholas grabs the crate and they hurry to the gate room. 

-+-

After having learned much about the Kigh, Lieutenant Dreyfus has Scott escort him back to the communications lab. He sits in the unoccupied chair and reaches to disconnect the stone.   
Seconds later, Colonel Young is back in his own body an instantly demands a report. “Tell me everything that has happened.”

Scott quickly tells him of the situation and both men hurry to the gate room. Seeing Rush and Eli lowering the ramp, Young growls and pushes past Scott to approach Rush. “What did you do!?” He demands as his face begins to redden. 

Scott grabs his arm, keeping him a safe distance from the other man. “Sir,” he says with a warning tone, “let him speak.”

Young jerks away from his grasp and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well, let’s hear what lies you have thought up this time.”

Rush smiles and shakes his head. Letting out a disgusted sigh, he explains. “My wife’s people have a prophecy written long ago. This prophecy tells of her and I marrying and it has also told of future events, including things that will happen on this ship.”

Young rubs his hands down his face and laughs, “You expect me to believe this crap?”

Rush throws his hands up in frustration, “believe what you like Colonel, trust me or don’t. Either way the gate is fixed.”

“What did you do?” Young asks again, this time with more urgency. 

“One of the pillars from Belle’s courtyard was missing. We found it under the gate. This pillar is what powers the ninth chevron. I put it back.”

“Why did you take it in the first place Rush?”

“To learn the final piece of the prophecy, to finish the puzzle.”

“What a load of crap,” Young moves closer to Rush and whispers, “I have eyes and ears everywhere, nothing you do, nowhere you go will be free from my watch.”

Eli steps up and intervenes, “Colonel, I saw this pillar and the box it was cased in, Rush is telling the truth.”

“We’ll see, won’t we?” He turns to face Volker and Brody, “are there any planets within range?”

Volker looks down at the dialing screen, “two, but one of them is locked out. The other looks quite promising though. Good atmospheric pressure and no signs of volcanic activity or super rotations.”

Young nods, “dial it up, let’s send a kino through and see if it’s worth assembling an away team.”

Brody begins inputing the calculations for the gate address. Once the gate powers up and begins to lock, Rush glances at Young. “Satisfied?”

“Not by a long shot, we still don’t know if the ninth chevron is accessible, or if we can attempt to dial earth now that the power is fully functional.”

“Well that will have to wait.” Eli says as the eighth chevron connects and the gate bursts open. “Sending the kino through now.” A few moments later the small floating object is sending back data and live video of the planet. “It looks good,” Eli states, “Very good in fact. Almost looks like southern Wyoming in the fall.” 

“The air is breathable? Pure water is more than likely present?” 

Eli nods to the Colonel and looks at Rush who is now standing next to Belle. “Yep, looks great!”

Young turns to face Lieutenant Scott, “Let’s get Greer, James TJ and-,”

“TJ is doing some extensive research on the stasis pods right now,” Eli blurts, “she can’t leave the area.”

“Ok, Greer, James, Volker, Park and myself then. We will be the team.” Scott nods and steps next to the Colonel.

“Shouldn’t Greer remain on board Sir?” he asks, moving his eyes in Rush’s Direction.

Rush gestures to his swollen and bloodied lip, “worried about keeping me in line Lieutenant?”

Scott shakes his head and the Colonel chuckles, “You’re right, Rush comes too.”

Everyone in the room is on edge. Colonel Young nods to Scott as he exits through the gate along with Greer and James. Volker and Park are next and Rush turns to Belle. “Don’t worry, there are twelve hours left on the countdown, help Eli and TJ, I’ll be back before you know.”

Belle leans up to kiss his cheek and whispers, “Be careful, I don’t trust any of them.” He nods and squeezes her hand. 

Eli leans forward, “I’ll take care of her while you’re away, I promise.”

One more squeeze of Belle’s hand and he is through the gate. As the puddle closes, and the connection is cut, Scott moves to the consoles to speak with Mr. Brody. “Keep contact with the away team in forty-five minute intervals, radio me if there is any concern.” Brody nods and sets his watch. 

Belle and Eli leave the room shortly after Scott. They walk in silence to the pod compartments, both feeling uneasy about the current situation. 

When they reach the pods, Eli stares in wonder at the seemingly frozen shading of the pod door. “when did this happen TJ?”

“About twenty minutes ago. I suspect it is a way of keeping the newly reforming tissue cold for preservation purposes before the blood is able to be circulated through the body.”

“But now we can’t see inside.”

“Perhaps that is another reason. I don’t think you’d really want to see your girlfriend being formed from the inside out…would you?”

“Good point, but still… will it be this way for the entire time?”

“Most likely, at least for a good portion of the process.” 

Eli nods somberly and runs his fingertips over the glass. Belle places a hand on his shoulder and tries to pull him away. “You can’t stay here the whole time Eli, you will go mad. Go get some rest, TJ and I will stay and watch over her.”

Eli starts to protest but Belle shushes him and gestures for him to leave. Feeling the exhaustion taking over, he nods in defeat and heads for his quarters. 

Once Eli is out of earshot, TJ lets out a deep sigh. “Thank you Belle, I don’t know if I could have listened to his worrying and questioning. It’s best that he get rest while he can.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” The two women chuckle and TJ turns her attention back to her laptop. Belle pulls a small book from the inside of her sweater, sitting on the floor across from the pod, she begins to read.


	31. The Planet

Chapter Thirty One: The Planet

The air is pure and crisp, with a hint of a chill. The towering trees are shimmering in what appears to be the afternoon sun. Brown, orange, yellow and red leaves flutter with the breeze and several fall to the ground. 

Dr. Park turns to Volker and whispers, “I love autumn, my favorite time of year back on Earth.” 

Volker smiles and nods, “mine too. I always looked forward to caramel apples and Haloween.”

Park chuckles and places her hand on his arm, “Oh I’d give anything for a cup of hot apple cider.” They both laugh and head towards the other members of the team. 

Greer, James and Young are all business and as the three others approach them, Young barks out orders. “Greer, you’re with Volker and Park. James, you’re with me and Rush.” Greer and James both nod. Pointing towards a shadowy canyon like area, Young continues, “James, Rush and I will head that way, see if there’s water in that cavern there.” Rush throws his pack over his shoulder and starts walking. Young shakes his head and turns to Greer. “You three head into the trees, gather as much food and plant samples as possible. We will meet back here in seven hours.”

The Colonel and Greer sync their watches and the two teams are off. “What’s the plan sir?” James asks as they begin their trek. 

“Plan?”

“I know you didn’t drag Rush out here for his scientific knowledge, this planet is a haven. So…what’s the ‘plan’?”

Young scoffs, “perceptive Lieutenant, but I left him behind once before, that didn’t work out so well. No, no ‘plan’, I just wanted to get him away from that Belle, there’s something not right about her.”

“You’ve noticed that too? I thought I was the only one.”

“No, Chloe has voiced concern about her as well as Corporal Barnes and a few others.”

“It’s like she has hypnotized him or something. He has not been his arrogant pompous self since they met.” James chuckles, “If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t be concerned, but-,”

“I know exactly what you mean Lieutenant.” 

Rush strides steadily ahead of James and Young trying to keep his distance. “What’s the Rush…Rush?” James shouts and Jogs up beside him. 

“Only seven hours, no time to dilly dally.” He turns and flashes her a sarcastic smirk. “I’ve no desire to shoot the breeze or whatever it is you intend.” 

“Well, the Colonel is worried you might over exert.”

“Oh I’m sure he is.” Rush scoffs and stops abruptly. Staring up into the cloud frosted sky, he sighs. “Tell your Colonel I’m touched by his concern, but the further we are from one another, the better off everyone will be.”

James rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Eventually, you two will have to stop this bickering and learn to get along.” Shaking her head again, she jogs back to Young and relays the message.

“That man is a lot of work. A lot of work.” The Colonel sighs and shakes his head.

Reaching the edge of the canyon, Rush peers into the shadows below him. Squatting down, he takes his pack off his shoulder and removes his canteen and a testing tube. He swigs a few gulps of water then grabs a handful of dry dirt and drops it into the tube. Pouring a splash of water onto the dirt, he seals the container and waits. 

Calcite, aragonite and several other harmless minerals show on the testing tube. “Perfect, ‘ Rush whispers to himself and leans over the side of the cliff. Pushing his feet out behind him, he lays flat on his stomach for a better look.

Directly below him is a cavern of hanging vines and jagged moss covered rocks resembling spikes. He scans the entire area, and sees more of the same. Feeling uneasy about the sturdiness of the ground beneath him, he slowly inches back from the edge. When he reaches a safe distance, he clambers to his feet and tries to discern a way of descending into the cavern to retrieve the water.

“Can’t see much from this distance Rush, what the hell are you doing?” The Colonel’s voice never ceases to cause Rush’s blood to boil.

“I’ve already been up to the edge, the ground is not stable.”

“What?”

“It’s like a canopy over the cavern, it was moving and cracking under my weight.”

“Well is there water down there? Safe drinking water?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point. There’s no way of getting to it, no safe way.” 

“We need that water Rush. There has to be a way.”

-+-

Greer and Park set to gathering fruits and whatever else seems like food from the trees and bushes as Volker gathers plant and mineral samples. 

“Why did you punch Dr. Rush?” Park asks Greer. “I mean, I know he’s not the easiest person to get along with, but he has been better since Belle came aboard.”

“He’s been pushing my buttons since day one. When I found out he lied to us about the gate, I just had enough.” 

“You still have to live with him on that ship… for who knows how long, we all do.” She pauses for a moment and looks into Greer’s eyes, “Besides, you don’t know that he lied.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like him, and he lied.” He looks away from her and lowers his head.

Park shakes her head and scans the trees around her. Spotting what looks like a nut on the ground she looks up and sees several dangling from the branches above her. “Ronald, give me a   
boost up into that tree. I think those are some sort of nuts.” 

Greer does as she askes and holds open his pack for her to drop them. “You got a secret nut cracker up there on Destiny I don’t know about?”

Giggling she shushes him, “Don’t make me laugh, I’ll fall.” 

“Don’t worry, I’d catch you.”

Rolling his eyes, Volker chooses to venture deeper into the trees. Seeing a strange lump in the grass, he kneels down to get a closer look. Suddenly the lump moves and Dale falls backwards.   
Trying to scramble away, the lump jumps up onto his leg. “Get it off me!” he screams and tries to find something to hit the creature with.

“Stay up there Lisa, I’ll see what’s happening.” Greer runs towards the sound of the screams and finds Dale being sniffed and licked by what looks like a grass covered dog. Greer busts out   
laughing, “I think it likes you.”

“It’s not funny man, get it off me.” Dale squirms and tries to shrug it off.

Greer reaches down and pulls the creature off by it’s ‘fur’ and looks questioningly at it. “It is a dog, or at least this worlds version of dog.”

“Well let’s just give it a bone and take it home then huh?”

“Can you imagine, a dog on Destiny?”

“Ronald? Dale? What’s going on?” Lisa calls from her perch in the tree.

“Everything’s fine, you can come down.” Greer answers and releases the creature back onto the ground.

Lisa joins the two men in the small meadow and sees the small creature sitting at Dale’s feet. “Oh my gosh, It’s so cute! I love dogs, wonder if the Colonel would let us keep it?” She bends   
down and lets the ‘dog’ sniff at her fingers. “So cute!” 

-+-

“You’re obviously lighter than I am,” Young growls, “I can stay back here and lower you into the cavern.”

“The surface was cracking already, if I try and spelunk down, it could crumble and cave in.”

“What if we make it cave in first?” James holds up a grenade and gestures to the canyon. “We could toss this down there and round the opening to the other side and climb down the debris.”

“That won’t work.” Rush groans and begins to pace.

“Why not? Sounds plausible to me?” Young asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

“The impact of the blast could cause the whole thing to collapse on itself and cut us off completely from the water, or… it could cave in on the water supply itself and cut off the flow. It’s a   
bad idea.”

James replaces the grenade and stands with her weapon in hand, waiting for Young to tell them what to do. 

“Fine!” Young blurts and tosses his pack onto the ground. Rummaging through it, he pulls out a coil of thick rope and hands one end to Rush. Grabbing the other end he ties the rope around his wrist and waist. “You lower me down and I’ll scout a way for you to safely join me.”

“Colonel, it’s not safe.”

“What do you care Rush? As long as we get the water-,”

Rolling his eyes, he sighs in disgust, “I don’t want your blood on my hands.” With that he yanks the rope out of Rush’s hand and gives it to James.

“We going to do this Lieutenant?”

“Sir, I think we should listen to Dr. Rush.”

“Let me rephrase that… Lower me down Lieutenant, that’s an order.”

Blinking rapidly, James swallows hard. Placing her weapon onto the ground beside her, she takes the rope. “Yes, sir.” She responds firmly and looks at Rush. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Rush shakes his head and turns away. 

Young slowly begins to move towards the edge. “I don’t feel anything Rush. Was this all some sort of-“ Without any warning the ground gives way beneath the Colonel and he is falling. James scrambles to hold onto the rope but it slips through her fingers. Rush hurries to grab the end and pull it back. His effort is in vain as the Colonel plummets to the spikes below. 

A piercing cry of agony rings through the cavern as Rush tries to pull the Colonel back up. “Everett?! Colonel? Are you alright?” James cries out and falls to her knees. “Everett?” She starts crawling cautiously to the crumbled ground ahead.

“Careful Vanessa, don’t get to close.” Rush warns as he tugs on the rope.

“I need to see if he’s alright, I need to help him.” Her words are frantic as she peers over the edge. “Colonel, can you hear me?”

Groans of pain and disoriented mumbling meet her ears. “Tamara?”

“No Colonel it’s me Vanessa, Lieutenant James.”

“James, radio Greer and have him dial the gate. I… we need TJ here.”

“Yes Sir.” James scoots back from the edge and grabs her radio. Trying to steady her voice she calls, “Greer, do you read? It’s Lieutenant James.”

“Go ahead Lieutenant.”

“Get your team back to the gate, we need Lieutenant Johanson here immediately.”

“What’s happened Lieutenant?”

“Just get TJ here and get to the cavern.”

“Yes ma’am, be there ASAP.”

Rush leans closer to the edge and calls down to Young, “Colonel, have you broken anything? Can you move?”

“Ah, god!” He growls and hisses. “Can’t move, I …I think… Ah!” 

Rush looks to Vanessa, “Keep him talking, it’s important that he remain conscious. He gets to his feet and hurries to his pack. 

“Colonel, I can’t see you, tell me what’s happened.”

“Vanessa,” he says with a grunt, “you’re a good soldier. You have it in you to-,”

“Don’t do that Everett, don’t you dare give up.” She can hear him struggling for each breath and the thought of him dying is too much for her to handle.

“Lieutenant, I need you to know… I’ve always been proud of you.”

“No, no, no,“ she whimpers and tears stream down her cheeks. “Everett you can’t leave me- us, we need you Colonel. You’re going to be just fine.”

Rush returns with a canteen and a smaller piece of rope. “Colonel Young, I am lowering a canteen down, try to drink.”

“Rush,” Young groans, “You… this, it wasn’t, wasn’t…uh-,”

“Yeah,” he says with a dismissive tone, “just let me know when you get the canteen.” Rush begins snaking the rope down.

“Ah! Got it, got it.”

Rush looks at the markings on the rope. “He’s about ten meters down there.” Rush says to James, “It’ll be tough to get anyone down there without the ground caving more. We need to find a way to pull hin up.”

“What if he’s wounded, pulling him up could make it worse.”

“We’ve no choice, we can’t risk anyone else getting hurt.”

“You mean you won’t risk it? I will. If it comes down to that, I will go down myself.”

“Rush, ah…Rush!”

“Colonel?”

“Where’s TJ?”


	32. Retrieval

Chapter Thirty Two: Retrieval 

Greer dials the gate and uses the remote to communicate, “Mr. Brody, you still in the gate room?”

“Yep, what’s up?”

“Find Lieutenant Johanson. We need her here immediately.

“She’s still in the stasis pod compartment, something I can help you with?”

“There’s been an accident.”

“Right!” Brody grabs his radio and calls for the medic. “TJ, we need you and your medical kit in the gate room immediately, there’s been an accident on the planet.”

TJ and Belle give each other a terrified look and the medic rushes to the infirmary. Belle Grabs her radio and calls for Eli to come and watch over the pod. 

As soon as Eli arrives, Belle hurries to meet TJ in the gate room. Belle looks to Brody and Lieutenant Scott, “I’m going with her.” The two men start to object and TJ interrupts them,

“She is coming with me, I may need some extra hands out there.” The men nod and the two women exit through the gate. On the other side of the wormhole, Greer, Volker and Park await the medic’s arrival and they all head for the cavern. 

“Sergeant, what has happened?” TJ asks with growing anxiety.

“Lieutenant James did not say, but she is shaken. It sounds bad.”

As the group reaches their destination, Rush holds up his hand. “Don’t come any closer, the ground is unstable.” He begins to move slowly away from the collapsed surface and gestures for James to do the same. “We have to let TJ send a kino down to check his injuries.”

When Rush and James are far enough away from the dangerous ground, Belle runs to Rush and embraces him tightly. “I was so afraid.” Running her fingers down his face, she starts to cry. “I thought, I mean I assumed you were the one that had been hurt.”

Nicholas reaches to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I’m fine Belle, I’m fine.” They embrace one another again as TJ slowly approaches the edge. 

“Colonel… Everett, can you hear me?”

“Tamara?” He asks hoarsely and coughs violently. “Is that you?” 

“Yes Everett, I’m here.”

Greer powers up the kino and hands the remote to TJ. “Colonel, I am sending down a kino to check your injuries.” Another groan echoes through the canyon followed by more coughing.   
“Everett, are you coughing up blood?” 

Young reaches up to touch his lips, “i- uh…I think so .” 

TJ uses the remote to guide the kino down to where the Colonel is suspended. She maneuvers through pointed spikes and moss-like vines. Seeing the first images of her love on the remote, her jaw falls slack and she whispers, “oh my god…” 

Lieutenant James moves cautiously up next to her and looks at the screen. Seeing the large spike of rock protruding from the Colonel’s side, Vanessa begins to shake. “No, no!” She whimpers and grabs TJ’s hand. 

“The spike has more than likely pierced his liver and possibly a lung. There is no way of knowing the extent of the damage until I can examine him.” TJ sits silently for a brief moment and tries to way all the options. Pulling her emotions together, she turns to James, “we need to get him up here.” She turns to Greer and continues, “We can have Brody send the kino sled through and you can ride it down there and dislodge the spike, then we can pull the two of you back up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Greer responds and runs back to the gate. While they wait for him to return, TJ tries to comfort the Colonel. 

“Sir, I have sent Sergeant Greer after the kino sled. You’re going to be just fine.”

“Don’t-ah,” he hisses and breathes out sharply, “don’t lie to me Lieutenant. I know- I know it’s bad.” Coughing again, he tries to speak, “you get these people back- ah god!”

“Sir… Everett, I’m going to get all of us back; that includes you. Now don’t try to speak and stay still. I will be right back.” Gesturing for James to move away from the edge, she starts to inch back. Once they are out of earshot, TJ fills the group in. “I am unsure of the extent of damage to the Colonel’s organs, but he has been impaled by one of the larger spikes, and is coughing blood. When Greer removes the spike, we are going to have to move very quickly to get the Colonel back to the ship.”

Rush cradles his chin in his hand, “perhaps we should get all the supplies we have gathered, and all the others back onto the ship now, leave only two or three to help retrieve the Colonel.”   
TJ nods and Rush grabs his pack. 

“Take James, and Park with you,” Vanessa tries to object, but TJ continues, “Volker, Greer and I should be able to get the Colonel free and hoist him to the surface.” She looks to James, “keep the gate open, we will want constant radio contact.”

“Yes ma’am, of course.” James runs towards the gate followed closely by Dr. Park. As Rush and Belle turn to follow suit, TJ grabs Belle’s arm.

“I need your help Bellenova.” The urgency and desperation is oozing from her words and Belle gives her undivided attention. “Once we get back to the ship, I will need to examine his wound and internal injuries as fast as I can. Will you please bring my equipment to the gate room, and make sure that the area is sanitary?’

“Yes of course. What will you need?” TJ explains all that she will need and Belle and Rush head back towards the gate.

Greer is already back to the planet by the time Rush and Belle reach the gate. Rush looks the marine in the eye and gives a stern warning. “The ground is very unstable. When TJ and Volker hoist you back up, make sure they are at least ten feet from the edge.”

Greer nods and steadily pushes the sled towards the cavern. Seeing his approach, Volker rushes to help him. “How’s the Colonel?” Greer asks and Volker shakes his head. 

“TJ is trying to be optimistic, but I can see the doubt and fear in her eyes.”

“Well, let’s not waste any time then.” Greer jumps onto the sled and guides it down to where the Colonel is. “TJ!” he calls when he reaches Young’s side. “There’s no blood, what do I need to do?”

“The spike is keeping him from bleeding out, I’m tossing down another rope, secure the two ropes to the sled before you dislodge the spike.”

Greer does as she says and tries to steady himself on the sled. “Colonel, I am going to try to break the top of this spike off, here,” The Sergeant pushes a length of rope int the Colonel’s mouth. “bite down, this might hurt.”

Greer grabs the tip of the jagged spike and growls. The Colonel groans in agony and bites hard on the rope as the spike cracks and finally gives way. 

“TJ, I’m going to lift the Colonel off the spike. Try to hold the sled steady.” TJ and Volker pull the ends of the ropes as tight as they can without moving the sled. Bracing one arm under   
Everett’s neck and the other under his knees, Greer hoists the Colonel as gently as he can onto the sled. Instantly blood begins to gush from his wound and Greer does his best to control it. 

“Pull us up, pull us up.” He urges and applies pressure to the gaping hole in the Colonels side. Steadying himself and the Colonel on the sled is a difficult task as Volker and TJ work to bring the sled out of the cavern. 

Once they are safely to solid ground, Greer hops off the sled and hands his pack to Volker. “Gather up all the packs and we’ll meet you at the gate. Volker nods as TJ and Greer rush the sled back towards the gate. On the way back, TJ radios for Brody to shut down the wormhole so they can connect from their side. 

Greer looks back to see that Volker is not far behind them, “Come on come on come on!” He prompts and Volker picks up the pace. Once they reach the gate, Volker retrieves the remote and dials back to Destiny.


	33. Oh Captain My Captain

Chapter Thirty Three: Oh Captain My Captain

Once they are safely aboard the ship, TJ franticly tears the Colonels jacket and shirts off of him. Fighting back the tears that threaten her eyes, she pours water over the wound and tries to slow the bleeding. Looking up at Belle, she begins asking for the items she had her collect.

“I need bandages, more water and disinfectant.” Belle nods and quickly gathers the items. “Everett, Colonel, can you hear me?”

“Yes.” He rasps and tries not to cough.

“I’m going to pour disinfectant into your wound, it’s going to hurt.” The Colonel nods and closes his eyes. 

Incoherent groans and cursing echoes through the room as the liquid begins to bubble inside his wound. “I’m sor-I’m sorry Tamara, I-,”

“Don’t try to speak Sir, just be still.”

Greer glances up from the Colonel. Seeing several unnecessary onlookers, he moves to usher them out of the room. TJ looks up and gives him an appreciative nod then continues examining the depth of the Colonel’s injury. 

“TJ,” Young whispers, “I need you to-to know that I am sorry about Carmen. You- you would have been an amazing mother.” TJ can no longer hold back the tears, “You will be…one day. I’m sorry about us”

“Everett,” she whimpers as she continues to work on him, “you can’t leave me… Sir we need you.” The Colonel grabs her hand and pulls it away from his side. “I need you.” she wispers with a shaky voice and lowers her head. 

“Enough, enough, there’s noth-nothing you can do.” Before TJ can speak her objections, the Colonel calls for Rush. Nicholas kneels next to him on the floor. “This ship, this rust bucket, you once told me that it’s your life’s work, your destiny. Take her Rush, take her and finish her mission, fulfill your destiny.” Rush nods with a sorrowful yet complacent expression. “Where is Scott?”

Matthew takes Rush’s place at the Colonels side. “Lieutenant, you are like a son to me. Lead these people, keep them safe. You will be my replacement-,”

“Colonel,” Scott says with sorrow and strain in his voice, “you aren’t going anywhere Sir, you’re going to be just fine.” Young shakes his head and closes his eyes.

“There is no time to argue Lieutenant, do you understand me?” Scott nods somberly. “Greer, You keep the Lieutenant here in check.”

“Yes Sir I will. Things will never be the same Colonel.” Young nods as Greer stands at attention and salutes his senior officer. 

“At ease Sergeant, at ease.” Young looks back to Matthew, “You’ll do just fine son, you will find a way to bring this all together, to find a balance, I have faith in you.” Scott closes his eyes and   
lowers his head.”Please give me a moment with Lieutenant Johanson.” Matthew grabs Young’s hand and silently says good-bye.

The remaining people standing in the room: Chloe, Matthew, Belle, Rush, Park and Greer, all move back and grant the Colonel and TJ their privacy. “Colonel, I can still try and fix you, I need to do something, please Everett, please.”

“Tamara, you have already fixed me. You made me see the man I always wanted to be.” The words catch in his throat and he begins coughing violently. 

“Everett, you don’t need to say anything, I know you love me, I know you loved our daughter.”

“I- I do.” TJ lifts his hand to her lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “You must go on Tamara, finish, finish your work on those pods and find a way to beat that disease.” Tamara’s tears are flowing uncontrollably now and she buries her face in his chest.

“I love you Everett, I always have and I always will.” He places his hand on her head as she sobs and curls his fingers into her hair.

“I love you-,” The words are faint and she feels his hand fall away and hears his heart slow to a stop. She wraps her arms around him and holds him as she cries.

“No no no Everett,” she whimpers and sobs,”Everett, take care of Carmen until I can be there with you. I’ll see you soon.” Park, Belle and Chloe are all crying with her and Belle moves to console her. Tj clings to Young’s body as Belle tries to draw her away. “Leave me,” she cries and she leans up to place one final kiss to her lover’s lips. Belle gently places a caring hand on TJ’s   
shoulder. 

“I will give you time, I will stay silent but I will not leave a friend in need.” TJ nods and allows Belle to stay by her side. 

“Thank you.” she whispers and tries to control her now violent sobbing.

Chloe comes to join the other two women and kneels beside them. They all sit in silence for what feels like an eternity as the others in the room stand somberly with lowered heads. After a long while, Rush ushers the rest of the group out and stands just outside the door. Feeling numb, he leans against the wall and tries to compose his thoughts. Suddenly he is startled by a hand on his shoulder.

“Nicholas?” Camille’s voice comes from beside him, “What has happened? I heard there was an accident on the planet.”

“The Colonel…he- uh, he fell.” Camille can hear the strain in his quiet words. “TJ tried to help him, tried to convince him to let her fix him…but it, it was too late.”

Shock overtakes her and she gasps, “Nicholas, did he … are you saying what I think-,“ Rush gestures to the gate room floor and Camille reluctantly leans to see what he has pointed to.   
Seeing the three women huddled around a motionless body on the floor, Camille covers her mouth with both hands and begins to sob.

Rush places a light hand on her elbow and whispers, “It truly was an accident. His wound was just to much.” Camille nods and with uncertain steps, she clambers over to TJ. Falling to her knees, she places a hand on TJ’s back. 

“Lieutenant, I’m so sorry, so very sorry. He was-,”

“Don’t,” TJ whispers, “I don’t want to hear what a good man he was. I don’t want to hear pity and sorrow felt regrets. Let me mourn in my own way and you in yours.”

Camille nods as tears fill her eyes. Leaning back , she sits silently on the floor and pulls her knees to her chest. 

“Belle, Chloe,” TJ whispers, “Will you help me?” She gestures to the water and cloths in the nearby crate.

“Of Course.” they answer and move to gather water and cloths from the crate. Rush moves back into the room and pulls belle aside for a moment.

“I am going to the pods to let Eli know what has happened. It may be a while before I return.”

“Take your time love. I need to stay with Tamara.” Giving her a look of understanding, he leans down and kisses her gently before taking his leave. 

Belle watches him with loving eyes until he is out of sight. She sighs with regret as she turns back to face her mourning friend. Carrying a large canister of water and a handful of cloths, she kneels down and begins to wipe away the blood from the Colonel’s wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really written a main character death. I hope it was not cheesy or worse... under sold.


	34. Taking the Next Step

Chapter Thirty Four: Taking the Next Step

Two weeks had passed since the crew of the Destiny had lost their commanding officer. Much had returned to normal with Lieutenant Scott assuming the leadership duties. He had given Dr.   
Rush and Eli authority over the scientific team as per Colonel Young’s command and they had spent the majority of their time at the stasis pods. 

Lieutenant Johanson had spent every waking moment in the pod corridor with whoever was on shift. She had been training one of the Lucian Alliance team members, Varro, in the infirmary before Young’s accident. He had assumed many of her medic duties and was now responding to most of the calls and medical emergencies. 

TJ had never been so focused on research as she was now, using every possible resource to dig up as much information on the regenerative cycle of the stasis pods as she could find. She sat in the corridor day in and day out noting the changes in the pod as the process shifted from one stage to the next. The pod that housed Ginn was still frosted over and there was less than two days left in the regenerative process. Eli was extremely nervous, pacing from hall to hall. Rush grew tired of his anxiety and sent him to the bridge to retrieve a completed diagnostic on the simulation he had ran the day before. 

“Thank you,” TJ said when Eli was out of earshot, “he was really starting to get on my nerves.” Rush nodded in response and continued writing vigorously in his little black notebook. 

Belle was sat at the console across from her husband, she looked up when TJ had spoken. There was no humor in Tamara’s face and she had spoken in a flat tone. “Tamara, could you take a look at this please?” TJ set down her laptop and moved to the other woman’s side. “See here,” Belle pointed at the screen, “does that mean what I think it does?”

TJ leant closer to the screen and quickly read through the highlighted portion. A small smile curved her lips, the first Belle had seen on her face since the accident. “Belle, this is what I have been looking for. Rush come and see this.”

Rush held up a finger and finished scribbling. “What?” he asked as he rounded the console. Belle pointed out the highlighted section and watched him as he read. “Well well,” he said curtly, “that certainly answers a few questions doesn’t it?” Noting the page number, he moved to his console and brought up the section. 

TJ grabbed her laptop and uploaded the section and began to read it in context. They all were reading intently when Eli returned with the diagnostic. “Rush, this simulation has revealed several notable outcomes. I think you should take a look.”

Rush waved him over and started pressing buttons. “We’ve made a bit of a breakthrough ourselves.” Rush said and smiled at Belle. “We need to keep a close watch on Ginn in the final thirty six hours of her formation. This is when her consciousness will be downloaded into her new body. It’s critical that the process go smoothly.”

“What do you mean critical?” Eli asked with his hands nervously fisted at his sides.

“Look here,” Rush pointed at the screen, “should anything go wrong-,”

“Oh, crap.” Eli ran both of his hands through his hair and groaned. “well I am going to get some food and then I will stay here for the duration.”

“We all should get something to eat, so we all can be back for the final hours.” Belle interjected. “I will stay here while you three-,”

“No,” TJ cut her off, “I will stay.”

“Tamara,” Belle spoke with a concerned tone, “You need to eat.”

“No,” TJ insisted, “I’m not hungry. Just bring me back a protein bar, I have plenty of water.”

“You’re sure?” Belle asked and TJ nodded. The three of them headed for the mess leaving TJ alone with her thoughts. 

As the door to the stasis pod corridor swished closed, Tamara began to cry. Her thoughts drifted to the beautiful memorial that the crew had given the Colonel. Lieutenant Scott had revered   
Everett as the closest thing to a father he had had since he was sixteen. MS Greer had spoken of him as the greatest commanding officer Stargate Command had ever known.

Colonel Telford had used the communication stones to be present and he had spoken of good times and bad ones as well. He tried to pass the floor onto TJ, as did several others, but she would not speak… she could not speak. The pain of his passing was far too new and the thought of talking about it in front of everyone was excruciating. She simply shook her head and allowed the next person to take the floor. 

They buried his body on a lovely planet just under a tree next to a crystal lake. It was picturesque and TJ could not think of a better resting place for the man she called lover; the father of her child, her friend. 

The tears were falling in streams and she could not concentrate on her work. Closing her laptop, she knelt to the floor and begged whoever was listening to guide her. “Please,” she sobbed, “please show me what to do.” Suddenly the answer seemed as clear as the tears she was shedding. TJ quickly rose to her feet and found a sheet of unused paper. Wiping her tears, she fiercely jotted down her thoughts and wishes and left the paper where Belle would find it. Moving to Dr. Rush’s console, she set up the communication stone device and began to upload Dr. Perry’s consciousness onto the stone. 

When the process was complete, she knocked the stone to the floor. Leaving the screen open for Rush to find, she picked up the stone and hurried to the stasis pod just next to Ginn. She placed the stone into the small divot and stood staring at it for a long moment. Setting the control panel to the proper functions, she quickly nodded to herself and looked up to the ceiling,   
“I’m coming Carmen, Mommy loves you so much.” She whispered and pressed the final button as she jolted into the pod. Tears trickled down her face as the door closed. Stillness. 

-+-

As the door to the stasis pod control room opened, Eli hurried to Ginn’s pod to note the remaining time. Thirty nine hours and twelve minutes remain. He let out a deep sigh, perfect timing he mused. A quick flash of light from the panel on the pod next to him caught his eye and he looked towards it. 

“No no no,” Eli exclaimed.”Rush!” He called as he stared into the pod at TJ’s face. 

Rush came darting into the corridor. “No, you didn’t did you?” He asked and shook his head. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Eli muttered. 

“She’s attempting to ascend.” Rush whispered and turned to leave.

“What!? We have to stop her, we have to get her out of there.” Eli was frantic and he started pacing again.

“It’s too late. She’s been in there for forty eight minutes. If we try to stop the process now, it could have catastrophic repercussions.” Rush groaned and headed back to his console. 

“Nicholas,” Belle said with a melancholic tone, “you’re right, she is ascending, but there is more.” Rush moved to her side as she held up the note explaining what TJ had done. ‘…this is a   
fresh start for both of us, make sure Amanda takes care of her new body.’ As soon as he saw what TJ had written, he hurried to the other console. 

Seeing the recently downloaded file, his jaw went slack. “Mandy,” he whispered and leant heavily on the side of the console. Feeling a slight sting of jealousy, Belle moved to her husband’s side. 

“What has Tamara done?” Nicholas grabbed Belle’s hand and led her to the pods. Giving her a reassuring look, he pointed to the control panel. 

“She is in the healing process. She was very precise in her timing, both her and Ginn will reach the final stage at the exact same time. Lieutenant Johanson’s consciousness will no longer require a physical form to exist. She will be transformed and Dr. Perry’s consciousness will take Tamara’s place. “ Belle gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. 

“Why?” Belle breathed. It was a rhetorical question, for everyone in the room knew why Tamara had done this, but Belle could not stop the word from leaving her lips. “Will it work?” she asked and stared apprehensively at her husband.

Eli nodded and looked at the pair of them. “Those simulations you ran confirmed it. This is what the Ancients had planned from the beginning. This ship would take them to the beginning of… well THE beginning and they would take that knowledge, ascend and live forever.” He looked at Rush questioningly. 

“Basically, yes.” The older man confirmed. Seeing the pain and worry on his wife’s face, he turned to Eli. “Do you have this under control for now?” Eli nodded and Rush led Belle out of the corridor.


	35. Acceptance

Chapter Thirty Five: Acceptance

“Let’s take a walk,” Rush said, “there is plenty of time before the final stage begins.” Belle nodded and let him guide her out of the stasis pod control room into the darkened corridor. 

They walked in silence for a long while; neither one wanting to breech the topic at hand. When they reached the observation deck, Rush ushered Belle inside and locked the door behind them. The blue glow of FTL light was streaming passed them and Belle’s eyes sparkled as she stared out the massive window to the stars. Another perfect moment, she thought as she turned to face her husband. 

Nicholas opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Belle placed a finger to his lips. “Please Nicholas, just listen to me.” He closed his eyes and lowered his head in submission. Taking both his hands in hers, she breathed deeply and sighed. “I won’t have you downplaying the enormity of what is happening here. I was sent to you for reasons neither of us could possibly understand. The moments I’ve spent with you, the moments I was created for have been the best of my life.” Tears were welling in her eyes and Nicholas could hear the strain in her voice. “I will never regret those moments or any that may still be to come. You have shown me everything I have longed for and so much more. You have taught me, accepted me, and curiously loved me. To ask for anything more would be selfish.”

The tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks and he dared a glance up at her. “Bellenova,” he whispered, “why does this sound like a goodbye?” The strain of trying to hold back the tears was pooling on her face. “Please, I do love you.”

“I know, and I love you.” He tried wrapping his arms around her to pull her close but she tugged away from him and turned back to the window. “I can’t.” she sobbed and leant on the railing.

“Belle, nothing is going to change. Mandy- Dr. Perry understands that we are married. She knows how I feel about you.” Taking a tentative step towards her, he reached out his hand to place   
it over hers. “You are my wife, my second chance, my… redemption” 

Like a flash of lightning, realization dawned on both of them. Nicholas pulled his hand away and Belle gasped. Turning to face one another, they both had tears running down their cheeks.   
This was the purpose of it all. Belle’s cancer, Nick’s presence on Destiny, Eli’s childish haste, Colonel Young’s death and finally Tamara’s ascension; It all fell together like pieces of some obscure puzzle. 

Gloria’s voice echoed in Nick’s head, ‘I know how much you loved me, stop taking it out on everyone else.’ Belle took a step towards him, “I’m not the man I used to be,” he whispered as the tears fell faster.

“No Nicholas, you are a better man,” Belle muttered and grabbed his hand. Both of them were shaking and before either of them knew what was happening, Nick’s mouth was crushing down on hers. Belle pulled his body tightly against hers, feeling as if she couldn’t get close enough to him. 

His hands splayed over her back and suddenly they were both collapsing to their knees. When they hit the floor, they became a tangled mess of limbs and clothing. Neither one seemed to want to pull away far enough to properly disrobe, the loss of contact too excruciating. “Belle…” Nicholas breathed, “I will be there.” His hair clung to his cheeks where the tears were still streaming. 

“I know Nicholas, I know.” Belle sobbed as she wiped the tears and his hair from his face. He pressed another searing kiss to her lips and laid her gently back onto the floor.

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes as his tears dripped onto her cheek. Belle lovingly touched her fingertips to his tears, her eyes never leaving his face. “Nicholas, I will always love you, I will watch over you as I always have. I swear it.” 

“Belle,” he whispered and pressed several kisses along her jaw line. “You will always hold a place within my heart.” He continued lavishing loving kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Moaning at the feel of his stubble against her skin, she opened her bare legs to him sighing as he positioned himself against her trembling flesh. “Oh Seuphantos!” she moaned, “take me my lord, fill me.”

He groaned against her skin and pushed himself deep inside her. They both cried out in ecstasy as he buried himself to the hilt in her throbbing wet heat. The tiny sounds of pleasure she made as he thrust again and again were nearly enough to drive him mad. 

He wanted to please her, this lovely woman laid out beneath him, and he snaked his hand between them. Finding the little nub of her pleasure, he began rubbing her in time with his thrusts.   
“Oh!” she cried, “Yes Nicholas. Yes!” Her climax hit hard and she shuttered beneath him almost sobbing his name into his chest.

He quickly followed her over the edge groaning incoherently as he spilled his seed into her. The ferocity of their coupling left them both speechless and dazed. Nicholas collapsed onto her and Belle clutched him closer, still not wanting to lose the comfort of contact. She idly traced patterns on the damp skin of his back as their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Belle and Nicholas lay on the floor in the observation room for a long while simply enjoying the reflection of the FTL lights on each other’s skin. The spell was abruptly broken when Eli’s voice came across the radio.

“Rush?” he prompted

Nicholas stood to his feet pulling on his jeans and grabbing the radio. “Yes what is it Eli?”

“Well, you said that we all should be here when the final stage begins…”

“And?” Rush responded.

“Uh, thirty minutes.”

Belle jerked up off the floor and franticly started getting dressed. Nicholas stared at her in amazement His thoughts drifting back to the times he and Gloria would spend their lunch hour   
locked in his office at the University. A smile crept over his lips as Belle stood to her feet. 

“Get dressed Nicholas, we have to be there for them all.” She was short of breath and Nicholas felt the sting of reality. He would not let her die, she deserved more than that. She deserved to live… forever. He threw the rest of his clothes on and moved to the door.

When they reached the pod corridor, there was just under ten minutes remaining before the final thirty six hour stage. 

“Cutting it a little close aren’t you?” Eli scowled as the pair walked into the room. “What were you two doing anyway?”

Belle felt her cheeks redden and she turned her face away. Rush couldn’t help but to smirk as an innate sense of masculine pride flooded his chest.

“Seriously?” Eli responded with disgust and shook his head. 

Rush cleared his throat and stepped towards the pods. “So, how are things progressing?”

“Fine as far as I can tell, I mean, I still can’t see Ginn, but-,”

A loud beeping came from the two active pods cutting off Eli’s train of thought. “Five minutes,” Rush whispered, “Belle, where is that paper Lieutenant Johanson left?”

Belle hurried over to the console and quickly grabbed the note. Handing it to her husband, Belle started to cough. 

“Sweetheart?” Rush questioned, “are you-,” 

She held up her hand and tried to take a deep breath, “I’m…I’m fine, help Eli.” She moved to the seat nearest the pod corridor and grabbed her canteen. “Shut off that bloody beeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended for a bit of calm before the storm. Hope it came across as such.


	36. The Final Stage

Chapter Thirty Six: The Final Stage

Rush stood just inside the corridor, not wanting to be too far from his wife. Belle sat thinking, the silent worry gnawing at her heart. What was going to happen to the dynamic of this bond between her and Nicholas once Mandy… Dr. Perry was back in the picture? Would it be fair of Belle to take him away from his long time friend and lover? 

Belle’s thoughts grew more and more anxious and she stood to find her pack. “Belle?” Rush asked with concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine Nicholas. I just need something to eat.” Belle answered. 

Moving to block her path, Rush placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know what’s troubling you sweetheart and I know there are no words I could possibly say that will ease your mind.” He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Seeing the worry so prevalent, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek. “I promise you-,” 

Belle pulled her face away. “I don’t want…” Her words trailed off as she pulled away from him. 

“Belle, please,” She continued to move away and grabbed her pack. “Belle-,”

“One minute Rush, Belle.” Eli called out.

Sighing heavily, Rush raked his fingers through his hair and moved back into the pod corridor. Belle pulled a half-eaten protein bar from her pack and followed after him. Rush grabbed the note Lieutenant Johanson had written and readied himself to quickly program the pod to release her consciousness. 

Belle placed her hand on the glass in front of TJ, “Good-bye my friend,” she whispered, “I hope you find the peace and joy you deserve.” Moving back from the pod, Belle allowed Rush to enter the sequence of buttons required. As Rush worked on Tamara, Eli worked on Ginn, with Belle watching in silence. 

Both men finished at the same time and stepped back to where Belle stood. With a realease of pressure and a low hissing, the pods grew dark. 

Silence…

The three of them stood frozen for several moments. Suddenly there was a loud grinding and steam billowed from the two occupied pods. Eli was the first to exhale. Followed by Rush then   
Belle. There was a dim light in each of the pods but not enough to illuminate the bodies within. 

Belle looked to her husband, “what happens now? She asked, realizing that she was holding tightly to his hand. 

“We wait.” He replied, squeezing her fingers. 

“Where do you think TJ went?” Eli asked.

-“Right here Eli”- The voice was faint, but all three of them heard it, turning quickly to face the corridor. --“Thank you Dr. Rush, for granting my last request. Eli, keep this one in line.”- TJ smiled and looked to Belle -“I hope you can forgive me, but I couldn’t let Dr. Perry stay that way, not when it was within my power to help her.”-

Belle smiled, “there is nothing to forgive. Go, find your peace Tamara.”

TJ smiled and closed her eyes. –“thank you, thank you all”- With that, she was gone. 

Tears filled Belle’s eyes and her knees grew weak. She started to fall and Rush reached out to catch her. “Bellenova?” She was sobbing and having a difficult time catching her breath. “Please love, you must calm down. Eli, water, please.”

Eli quickly grabbed the canteen and handed it to Belle. “Thank you,” she whispered through her tears. “I-I think I need to lie down.” Her words were breathless and barely audible.

Rush instantly scooped her up into his arms, “Eli, I’ll be back when I can. If you need me, radio.” The younger man nodded and Rush carried Belle from the room. 

She clung to him, drenching his shirt in tears. “Nicholas, Seuphantos, I’m afraid,” she breathed.

“Shh, sweetheart, don’t try to speak.” Nicholas was fighting back tears of his own. Memories of Gloria were flooding his mind and he could feel the regret clawing at him. “I’m here, Bellenova,   
I’m not going anywhere. I will not leave you, I swear it.”

As he rounded the corner to their quarters, he could hear her sobbing starting to calm. Pressing the button, the door opened and he hurried through, laying his wife gently onto the bed. He quickly closed the door and sat next to her. 

“Nicholas, you must be there when the pods open. You can’t leave Eli alone.” 

Nicholas shook his head. “No, I’m not going anywhere. He grabbed the radio from his belt and called for Brody. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Rush moved to let Brody in and grabbed the blank sheets of paper he had asked him to bring. 

Scribbling instructions for the man to follow, Rush handed the paper back and thanked him. Brody glanced at Belle, her skin was paling and her eyes were yellowish with dark circles around them. “Is she alright?” he whispered and looked concernedly at Rush. Nicholas raked his hand through his hair and shook his head. 

“Please Mr. Brody, go to the pod corridor and do what I have asked.” Brody could tell that there was something going on and that Rush was in no state to be argued with. Giving a curt nod,   
Brody left the room and hurried to the pods. 

-+-

Light pierced through the quiet of her thoughts. She was being pulled into a place she had not been before. Quarantine was dark, bleak and hopeless, this was not that. She felt cold and real for the first time since having switched bodies with the redhead. She was being moved from Destiny’s computer bank, but where was she being moved to. So much light, it was blinding. 

The light was dimming, she was moving again. Who was moving her? Nicholas? Eli? She longed to communicate with someone, but she could no longer speak through Destiny. It was starting to warm up now. Where had she been? Where was she being moved to? 

The strange warm sensation was growing and she could tell there was something very different about where she was going. Trying to focus, Mandy concentrated on the new sensations.   
Suddenly everything was gone. 

Her thoughts were jumbled, pictures of a lovely childhood, scenes of schoolyards and family picnics. Sounds began to trickled in amidst the flashing scenes. Fear and pain suddenly coursed through her body as she became aware of her limbs. What is happening? 

There were doctors all around her, poking her feet with needles and shaking their heads at one another. Her mother was sobbing, clutching at her father’s shirt. Mother… mother don’t cry. It will be alright. Father, tell mother it will be alright. 

Tingling sensations pulled her mind from the flood of pictures and sounds, the scenes she knew to be memories. What was she feeling? There is heat, sharp hot stings in her chest and belly, coolness, flat and chilling against the bottom of her feet. She could feel… 

Wait… I can feel my legs… I can feel…everything. Whose body is this? Nicholas! 

She tried to scream but something was keeping her immobile. The sensation was almost like being back in the wheelchair. She had roamed free whilst in Destiny’s mainframe, then she had   
spent those lovely hours with Nicholas, submerged in utter joy. Then…quarantine. It had been awful. Secluded and empty. 

Was she free again, or was she simply being trapped?


	37. The Truth

Chapter Thirty Seven: The Truth

Brody entered the pod corridor and stopped dead in his tracks, seeing two of the stasis pods activated.. “Eli… what… what…” He could not form a reasonable question.

“Brody, it’s not what … I mean it’s … crap. Why are you here?” 

“Rush sent me here to help you with something.” Handing Eli the notes Rush had scrawled on the paper, he continued. “I don’t know what these are for, but I’m assuming you do.”

Eli grabbed the notes and raked his fingers through his hair while he skimmed over them. “These are the components for the other pod. We are in the last hours of the regeneration process and we need to be extra diligent.”

“Regeneration?” Brody asked, stepping closer to the pod containing Lieutenant Johanson’s body. “Who is that? It looks like TJ? Eli what the-,”

“It was her choice, I don’t think she could deal with the loss of the Colonel and their child. Plus the ALS… She is better now.”

“Ok Eli, start from the beginning.” Brody crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the far wall. Eli took a deep breath and retold the entire truth of the situation. 

“Ginn is in this one, and Dr. Perry will be in TJ’s body?” Eli nodded and closed his eyes. “But what about the ALS? Won’t Dr. Perry just be gone again in a few years?”

“During this final stage her body will be renewed. Dr. Perry will theoretically be just fine.”

“Theoretically… hmm.” Brody grabbed Rush’s notes from Eli and read them again and again to make sure he got it right. “Shouldn’t be too complicated.” 

The two men fell into silence for a long while just watching the blinking lights and listening to the changing hums of the pods. The situation seemed so surreal and Brody kept pacing the corridor floor.

“Dude!” Eli blurted, startling Adam from his thoughts. “You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” 

Taking a deep breath, Brody rubbed both of his hands over his face and let out a long sigh. “This is just way beyond anything… I mean what are they going to be like? Oh, and Dr. Perry… how is she going to deal with Rush having a wife? She nearly got him killed for the sake of them being together-,” Eli shot him a disapproving look. Holding up his hands in retreat, he   
continued, “I’m just saying, Belle didn’t look to good and… I’m just saying.”

“I know, but it’s too late for second guessing and-,” An alarm began blaring, cutting off Eli’s words. Both men instantly turned to face the pods. “Twenty hours left.” Eli murmured.

-+-

Rush sat nervously on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife. She had nodded off almost instantly once Brody had left the room. Rush had gathered a few things from around the room to make her comfortable. 

Deciding to take advantage of the moment, he grabbed his radio and moved to the door. Stepping out into the corridor, he never took his eyes off of Belle as he radioed to Eli. “Eli?”

“Yeah?” The younger man responded.

“Has Mr. Brody been brought up to speed?”

“Yes, all caught up.”

“Good. How are things looking?” 

“All good here, just playing the waiting game.”

Rush could hear the blaring alarm through Eli’s words. “What’s that alarm?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Just letting us know that there are only twenty hours left.” 

“At the eighteen hour mark you have to put in the code for both of them not just TJ.” Rush reminded.

“Yep, we’re on it.”

Rush knew that his place was here with Belle. He had learnt his lesson and would not fail her as he had Gloria. “I need to be here, I don’t know how long it will take for Bellenova to recover, but I need to be here.”

“Of course,” Eli said with understanding in his voice, “we’ve got this, stay with your wife… as long as you need.”

“Rush out.”

Nicholas stood in the doorway for a while longer resting his head against the frame. How could he get her better? Was he even meant to? Or was this merely a test to see if he’d learned anything from his past mistakes?

He had so many things rolling around in his mind. Mandy was going to be back, and how was she to fit in the grand scheme of things? How would people react to TJ sacrificing herself and giving Mandy the chance to re-exist? The whole situation was overwhelming and Nicholas could see only one path to take. One step at a time, it was the only way.

Closing the door as he entered the room, Belle began to stir. Hurrying to her side he sat gently on the bed next to her. “Nicholas?” she whispered.

“Yes sweetheart, I’m here.” She lifted her hand and he reached out to take it in his. Her hands were cold and clammy, prompting him to grab her blanket and wrap it snuggly around her.   
“Can I get you anything?” He asked as he brushed a strand of loose hair away from her face.

“Water, please.” She rasped and tried to clear her throat. A violent coughing attack ravaged her lungs and throat and Nicholas cringed at the garbled sound. 

Pouring the water into a tin cup, he helped Belle to sit as the coughing ebbed. “As she swallowed hard, he could see the sheen of perspiration across her forehead. “Belle,” he whispered, choking back tears he did not want to shed. 

“It’s alright Seuphantos, I dreamt of the future and I am no longer afraid. This is as it was always meant to be. I know that now. You will finish Destiny’s mission, then, only then will I see you again.” Nicholas lowered his head. As much as he wanted to cling to her and keep her with him, he knew that she was right, he could feel it.

Grabbing a damp cloth from the bedside table, he began gently wiping away the beads of sweat from her brow. “I will see you through this, I will not leave your side.”

“You are a good man Nicholas Rush, an upright and autonomous Lord. I will forever cherish my time with you.” Nicholas lowered his head, humbled by her adorning words. “These were the happiest moments of my life.”

“I will never forget Bellenova… never.” Pulling her hand to his lips he placed a long and tender kis to her knuckles. 

“I’m so cold,” she whispered.

“What can I do?” Nicholas pleaded with her.

“Hold me.”


	38. Not Quite the End

Chapter Thirty Eight: Not Quite the End

Rush awoke with a jolt to the sound of banging and someone yelling his name. Groaning and mumbling curses under his breath, he gently unlaced Belle’s arms from around his chest.   
Staggering to the door he grumbled, “Yeah yeah I’m coming hang on.”  
Opening the door, he glared at Sergeant Greer. “Rush, you need to come with me immediately.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He growled, gesturing to Belle who was still sleeping. 

“She needs to come with us as well.” The sergeant demanded. 

“She’s very ill, I won’t risk moving her.” Rubbing his hands over his face, Rush gained a bit more clarity. “What’s this about anyway?”

“Lieutenant Scott and Miss Armstrong were on a walk around the ship when they came across Eli and Mr. Brody.” 

Letting out an exacerbated sigh , Rush started to explain. “Ok look, Eli jumped the gun with trying to get Ginn back, but Lieutenant Johanson chose to do what she did.” The marine barked a sarcastic laugh and shook his head.

“Lieutenant Johanson would never have chosen a copout like that. She was a fighter, she-,”

“She did Sergeant, it was no copout, it was a sacrifice. She wrote everything down, you can see for yourself.” Greer grunted. “Eli will show you the letter.”

“Airman Dunning will be stationed outside your door for the next ten hours to ensure you don’t try anything stupid.”

“Like I said Sergeant, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good, see that you don’t.” Greer turned abruptly and headed towards the pod corridor.

Once the Sergeant was out of sight, Rush looked at Dunning for a moment then closed the door. Ten hours? Was that how much time was left in the regeneration process? Had he and Belle really slept that long?

Grabbing his radio, he called to Eli. Mr. Wallace?”

Several moments passed before Eli Responded. “Yeah Rush?”

“Sergeant Greer is on his way, he will want to see the letter from Lieutenant Johanson. Show it to him, in fact, show it to Chloe and Lieutenant Scott as well.”

“Got it.” Eli replied, grabbing the folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the Lieutenant. “Matt is reading it now.”

“Good, how much time left?”

“Nine hours and seventeen minutes.” 

“The next crucial moment is at the Five hour mark.”

“Yep, we are watching the clock.” Scott handed the letter to Chloe as Rush spoke again.

“Don’t forget to remove the stones immediately after you program the last stage.”

“Thanks Rush, we’ve got this.” 

“Rush out.” Tossing the radio onto the table He groaned and moved back to the bed. Feeling absolutely exhausted, he curled up next to Belle and closed his eyes.

-“It was never your fault Nicholas, what happened to me. You could not have changed it.”- Gloria’s voice invaded his mind as shimmering light filled the room. –“All I wanted was for you to accept what was happening and for you to be able to move on.”- 

“I don’t understand. Why does Belle have to die? I’ve learned my lesson, I have moved on. Now she is going to be taken from me as well? Why?’-

-“It’s not a punishment for you, it is simply her purpose. The time you have spent with her was a vital piece to the puzzle, as was the time we shared. Eventually you will bring all the pieces together and,”- Gloria’s figure was slowly coming into view and Nicholas realized he was not dreaming.

“And what?” He prompted, sitting up in his bed.

-“… and the end will justify the means.”- Nicolas was staring up at his first wife, his mouth slightly open.

“The mission.” He stated simply and rose to his feet.   
Gloria smiled and closed her eyes. –“We will be waiting for you.”-  
The room darkened as Eli’s voice came across the radio. “Rush are you there?” His tone was frantic and Rush hurried to answer.

“Yes, what is it Eli?” 

”I’ve been trying to reach you, where have you been?”  
Ignoring the question, Rush asked, “what is it that you need Eli?”

“Just wanted to keep you informed, there are less than five hours left in the process.” 

“Yeah thanks.” Belle began to stir and Rush quickly moved to her side. ”I’ll check back in a little while.”  
Belle’s eyes were brighter than Nicholas had seen them in a long while causing a small twinge of hope to gnaw at his stomach. “Nicholas.”

“Yes sweetheart, I’m right here.” He answered, grabbing her hand.

“Could you turn on the light and hand me my pen and paper?” Rush nodded and moved quickly to do as she’d asked.

Once she had the items, she began to write at a steady pace. Rush sat at her side writing notes of his own, waiting for her to speak again. “I want to see the stars one last time, will you take me… please?” Instantly the tiny feeling of hope dissolved into sorrow. Noticing the change in her husband, Belle tried to comfort him.   
“Please Nicholas, do not feel sadness for my loss, I will always be with you.”

Her words did little to ease his mind. “Where would you like to go?”

“Hydroponics, the dome is so lovely with the scent of growing things. I can think of no better place to-,” Not wanting to upset him further, Belle cut off her words.

“Of course.” Nicholas answered and turned back to his radio. “Eli, Belle and I will be there shortly, please have Greer call off Mr. Dunning.”

Grabbing Belle’s favorite blanket and a canteen of water, Nicholas wrapped up his wife and carried her to the door. A feeling of relief came over him as he opened the door and saw that   
Airman Dunning was no longer there. 

Rush moved slowly through the corridor, simply enjoying the feeling of his wife in his arms. “What do you like best?” Belle asked, nuzzling her face into Nick’s neck.

“What d’you mean?” He asked, kissing her forehead.

“About living? What has been your favorite?” Nicholas pursed his lips in deep thought as he continued towards the dome. 

“Do I only get one thing?” He asked with a lighter tone.

Belle giggled. A sound that he knew he would never forget. “Well, no. Tell me all of your favorite things.” She glanced up at him and smiled.

“Well there’s coffee, for one,” they both laughed, “but I’ve nearly forgotten what it tastes like.”

“What else?”

“Waterfalls,” he said with a devilish grin, “I never used to like them, but now, I suppose they can be quite lovely.” Belle’s face flushed at the meaning of his words. “That will be forever in my top moments.” 

Rounding the corner to the corridor just before Hydroponics, Rush continued. “There was this beach that Gloria and I used to visit every year. She would spend most of the time searching for the perfect seashell. Her collection always reminded us of the beautiful times we shared there.” Belle smiled at the intimacy of the memory and waited for him to continue. “My favorite moments have always been shared with those closest to me.”

“Did you ever want children?” Seeing the change in Nick’s face, Belle instantly regretted having asked the question. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-,”

“No no, it’s just.” Repositioning her in his arms, he pressed the button to open the door to the dome. “Gloria and I always talked about having children, but by the time we felt ready, she was diagnosed. Now, I see little hope of that ever coming to pass.” 

Reaching around to close the door behind them, Rush stopped short. “What is that? It looks like-,”

A wide grin spread across Belle’s face as her gift to Nicholas came into view.” It is!” she exclaimed.

“A coffee plant?” 

“Chloe and I have been growing it in secret.” Seeing the smile on her husband’s face, Belle beamed up at him. “Close the door, time is short.” Pressing the button, he moved to set Belle down next to the collecting pool. “It will be blooming soon and you will have your coffee again.”

“Oh Bellenova. You are truly amazing.” 

Belle grabbed the radio from Rush’s belt and called to Dr. Volker. “Dale, this is Belle in Hydroponics, could you open the dome plates for me please?”

“Yep, give me two seconds.” A few moments later the plates were being retracted, revealing the flashing blue glow of FTL starlight. 

“Thank you.” Belle said to Dale and gave the radio back to Rush. “How much time left for the pods?” 

“About three and a half hours I think.”

“Perfect.” She whispered and rested her head on Nicholas’ lap.


	39. Saying Those Words

Chapter Thirty Nine: Saying Those Words

Nicholas smiled down at his wife as she made herself comfortable. Continuing their conversation from the corridor he asked. “What are your favorites?” 

“Mmm… all the moments I have spent with you.” She closed her eyes and began to think.

“Yes.’ He chuckled, running his fingers gently through her hair,. “… and what else?” 

Pulling her blanket tighter around herself she snickered. “Blankets… I love blankets.” Nicholas let out a throaty laugh and squeezed her shoulder. “Roses.” She continued, “I had a rose bush back on my planet that would bloom different colored roses every month. I always looked forward to seeing what color would come next.”

“What color was your favorite?” Nick asked as he continued to stroke her hair.

“There was this pale purple color that almost looked frosted in the moonlight. It would shimmer In the new day sun. It was lovely.”   
They fell into silence for a long while as Belle stared up at the stars. Suddenly Destiny came out of FTL and both Nick and Belle waited for radio chatter.

Nothing.

“What’s happening Nicholas?” Belle rasped.

“I’m not sure, but I promise, I will not leave you.”

“What will you do with … my body after I…”

“Shh sweetheart.” Nicholas moved and knelt next to his wife. “Don’t worry yourself with such things. I will figure everything out. I promise.”

“Nicholas!” Belle’s voice filled with panic as her eyes began to scan rapidly around the room. “I … I can’t see you. Everything is going dark.”

“I’m right here sweetheart.” He grabbed her hand to reassure her. 

“Kiss me,” she begged, “kiss me one last time Seuphantos.” 

Tears began to fill Nick’s eyes as he leaned down to kiss his dying wife. Their lips met gently at first then he pressed harder against her. “I love you Bellenova.” He whispered as their lips parted. “I will never regret the time we have shared.”

“My purpose has always been you.” Belle whispered as her hand fell limp in his grasp. “…will love you …always and for eve r.”

As he began to sob into Belle’s shoulder, the radio crackled to life. “Dr. Rush, “ Eli called frantically. “Where are you? The pods are about to open.” 

Opening his eyes to see his wife’s face, he stumbled slightly to find that she was gone. Turning his head from side to side, he searched for her. All that was left was a single purple rose floating in the middle of the collecting pool. 

Rush gently grabbed the Rose and held the petals to his lips. Hearing the radio call again, he stood to his feet and pulled it from his belt. “I’m on my way.” He growled.  
Moving to the door, He lovingly placed the rose next to his coffee plant and whispered, “Always and forever Bellenova.”

-+-

When Rush reached the pod corridor, both Eli and Mr. Brody were waiting for Ginn and who used to be Lieutenant Johanson to emerge from the pods. 

“Just in time.” Scott said, moving aside to allow Rush entrance. 

Everyone watched intently as the two women lifted their heads and opened their eyes. “Nicholas?” The blonde asked moving slowly out of the pod. 

“Amanda?” Nick asked, grabbing the woman’s arm.

“Y-yes, it’s me.”Nicholas gave a weak smile and guided her to the outer room to sit. 

Ginn stared blankly for a long while before moving towards Eli. “Ginn?” Eli asked and stepped tentatively towards her. She recoiled from his approach and he stopped immediately. “It’s me… It’s Eli.”

Looking around fearfully, she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. “Where…where am I? How did I get here?” 

Brody held his hands up in a gesture of peace offering and asked, “Do you know who you are?”

Ginn furrowed her eyebrows, “What kind of question is that? Of course I know who I am.” She leaned against the frame of the pod and rubbed her hands down her face. “But…it’s not possible for me to be here.”

“Ginn,” Eli pleaded, “come sit down. Have a drink of water and we will talk.” Ginn allowed Eli and Brody to guide her to the outer room. As she took a seat across from Rush and Dr. Perry, she let out a deep sigh.

“What happened? Tell me everything.” As Eli and Brody did their best to try and explain the process, Rush sat patiently with Dr. Perry. 

“Nicholas, where is your wife? Where is Belle?”  
Nick lowered his head and fidgeted with his hands. “She uh, she’s gone. Just as you were coming to, she left. Rather strange actually, but we both know nothing happens without reason.”

Amanda grabbed Nick’s hand and looked straight into his eyes. “I’m so sorry Nick. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.”

“I don’t even know how I’m feeling. It’s almost as if she was never really here. Like a strange and wonderful and awful dream.” He pulled his hand away from hers and rubbed at his beard.   
“Ah, don’t listen to me… I just need some time.”

“I understand Nicholas.”

“Will you be alright? Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I’ll be alright Nick, you go. We will catch up later?”

“Of course.” He muttered and stood to his feet. Placing a reassuring hand on Mandy’s shoulder, he patted once and left the room. 

Heading straight back to the Hydroponics dome, he sighed with relief to see that Belle’s rose was still right where he had left it. Grabbing the canteen of water they had brought, he poured the contents into his coffee plant and moved to fill the canteen with water from the collecting pool. Gathering everything into his hands, he moved quickly to his quarters. 

Placing the rose and canteen carefully onto the table, he moved to the crates that held what was left of Belles things. Pulling out the glass jar that held the ointment she had used on his scars, he quickly wiped it clean and filled it with the water. As he placed the stem of the rose down into the jar, it began to shimmer. 

Belle’s words echoed in his mind. “I will always be with you.” He smiled at the memory and sight of the beautiful rose. Curling up on his small couch, he allowed his emotions to take hold.   
Feeling both the loss of Gloria and now Belle, he let himself cry. As his silent tears fell, he waited for sleep that would never come.


	40. The Path Ahead

Chapter Forty: The Path Ahead

Two months had passed since Rush had lost Belle but to him, it felt just like yesterday. His days were spent mostly working in the math hallway and his nights in tears. This was ridiculous and he knew it had to come to a stop. She was gone. Nothing he did – or anyone else for that matter – would change that. 

As he sat mulling over a troublesome equation concerning the FTL drives, he decided that it was time to buck up and start moving forward. Picking up his radio, he called for Dr. Perry.  
“Mandy?” He waited several moments and when she did not call back, he tried again. “Amanda, Dr. Perry, it’s Dr. Rush, can you hear me?”

“Rush.“ Dr. Volker’s voice came across the radio. “Dr. Perry is currently off world. She volunteered to go with the team to collect samples for the infirmary. Do you want me to radio her?”

Feeling a twinge of concern for his longtime friend and former lover, he held the radio tightly and groaned, “No. How long ago did they gate off?”

“Not long, maybe ten minutes or so.” Rush threw the radio onto the floor and scrambled to gather his off world bag. He got to the gate room within five minutes and ran through the gate without even looking over at Volker. 

Peering around at the scenery, Rush grabbed his binoculars and searched for the team. Seeing movement in the brush about fifty meters to the west, he called out. Lieutenant Scott.”  
Matthew turned abruptly and waved him over.

Jogging over to where the Lieutenant and his team were, Rush quickly asked, “Which way did Dr. Perry head?

“She and Mr. Brody headed south by south east, into the trees. You should be able to catch up if you hurry.” Rush nodded and turned to leave. “What’s wrong Rush? Is there a problem on Destiny?” Rush waved a dismissive hand in the younger man’s direction and quickly headed towards the trees.

“Mr. Brody,” Scott called, “Slow up a bit, Dr. Rush needs to speak with Dr. Perry. He is on his way to meet up with you now.” 

“Uh, ok. Did he say what for?” Brody asked looking suspiciously at Dr. Perry.

“Nope, just ran off.”

Hearing that Nicholas had come to the planet to find her, it sent a shiver of hope down Mandy’s spine. She had tried so hard to be patient and understanding but she longed to be with him, to share things the way they had before. 

Why had he come to speak with her? Did he simply need help with the FTL drives? No, that couldn’t be all, he would have waited for them to return if that were the case. No, he had to be concerned. Mandy knew him better than anyone on the ship. There had to be more to this than simple work related things. 

Mandy was so lost in her own thoughts she did not even notice that Nicholas had arrived. Taking a deep breath she smiled weakly at him and removed her gloves. ”What’s so urgent you couldn’t wait for me to return to the ship?” Nick smiled back at her and gestured for her to follow him. Handing her pack over to Brody, she excused herself and followed after Nicholas. 

As they walked in the direction of the gate, Nicholas began to explain. “Mandy, you have always been such a caring and understanding person when it comes to me. I’m sorry I have been so distant and so cold these past months, but I did not want to burden you with another of my tragedies.” 

A look of sorrow and compassion fell over Mandy’s face as she turned to face him. “You could never be a burden Nicholas.”

“Please, Amanda, let me finish.” Mandy nodded and continued walking. “I have been deciphering many different pieces to the puzzle of Destiny’s mission over these past months. I have learned so much and discovered a great deal of things. However, the most valuable lesson I have learned is that all things happen for a reason. That being said, I know that Belle appearing in my life happened for a reason just as the error in your simulation happened for a reason.”

Mandy cut him off abruptly and grabbed his shoulders. “Nicholas, I never meant to hurt you or put anyone else in danger, you have to believe me. I’m so sorry. I have lived with the regret of that moment every second of everyday. If I could go back-“

Nick reached up and cradled her face in his hands. “I know Mandy, I know. This is what I’ve been trying to tell you. We learned so much about Destiny and her systems through that little hiccup… so much we may have never learned otherwise. Mandy, Belle was another piece of the puzzle, a very vivid and painful piece, but necessary nonetheless. Her short time with me not only changed my heart, but my head as well. Please Amanda, please tell me that you understand. I can’t explain any more than that.”

Staring deep into Nick’s eyes, Mandy felt a jolt of rememberance from her time in Destiny’s systems. “I do Nicholas, I understand far more than I should.”

When the off world team returned to Destiny, the ship was adequately stocked with new medicinals and fresh water. Things seemed to be looking up. Rush knew better than to think that there would be quiet times ahead, however, he decided to take the good moments and savor them. 

After that day, Nicholas and Mandy were nearly inseparable. They would work together, eat together and before long they were sharing quarters. All was as it was meant to be. Nick and  
Mandy would follow Destiny’s course and finish her mission and whatever adventures befell them along the way, they would face them together.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed my wee SGU story. I love this series so much. It's such a shame that it never got a proper finish. I would give much to have it return with the original cast. Anyhoo... thank you so very much for reading and have an amazing day. Peace!


End file.
